BS6:The SuperSuit Chronicles
by the toltec
Summary: the war between land and sea is over but a new war has begun as earth come under the invasion from a race of invaders from another dimension, Amonyushu only hope now is that her hero the supersuit comes to the rescue on time.
1. The Dark Feeling revised

Blue Sub:The SuperSuit Chronicles

Chapter 1: "That Dark Feeling"

By The Toltec

previously revised and edited by Bojack727

revised again by the Toltec

.o.o.o.

The night was Pitch-black, overwhelmingly so. The sky was overcast with gloomy clouds and the moon could not be seen through it. It was going to be a thunderstorm…

Amonyushu knew. She stood on top of a sea cliff looking down at the rocks below, and as she watched the lightning fill the sky , she could tell it was going to be a strong one.

Though mostly human in appearance, there was a clear difference. Amonyushu was a hybrid- unofficial scientific classification being homo-hybridae. She was cat-like in appearance, with pointed ears and shoulder length knotted hair that naturally grew in thick dark brown dreadlocks. The fur that covered her body was mainly various shades of gray with her hands and feet being a much darker tone.

She was not very tall, only about 5'5" (or just under 5'7" when she bothered to wear sandals). The cool night air made her shiver slightly. She rubbed her hands together and tightened the green scarf around her neck. Her hair hung back due to a band she was wearing on her forehead. She was dressed in a simple heavy blue long-sleeved dress that came down around her ankles.

She had just recently turned 17, but her body lacked defined feminine curves- there would still be another year or so before she matured completely and got into her 'reproductive stage of her life'. A faint blush crept over her cheeks as she thought about it. One of her sisters was already at this point, and it showed…

It had been a two years since the war ended… with the humans winning, two years since here papa died killed by the human Tetsu Hayami …

Her people took his body under the sea and buried him at the center of the Antarctic ocean just as her papa would have wanted. …two years since the phantom ship was sunk by the Pacific Fleet. No more then a 3/4 of the crew had survived, and Verg was counted among them, but even in a short period of time he still had not changed for His mind has worsened to the point that he had lost his grip on reality and had grown even more hateful of humans since then.

The loss of the war had done damage both to their society and to their sense of worth. At the moment, the humans were far too preoccupied with trying to repair and rebuild the damage that her Papa had done to them.

She frowned at that… it seemed strange to her that the man who had been so kind, so gentle (and father of their kind) had effectively wounded the planet and flooded the human cities with the melted ice caps. Did he really want that to happen? Or… was it just a sad side effect of the final solution? If she thought about it, she might say that he had made one mistake- thinking that the humans would die off so easily. They suffered- and many of them died (almost a third of the human population was now gone).

The affects that the war had on Amonyushu and her kind was different, but no less damning. They were splintered now no longer unified under one leader, But Verg and his followers were now underground in the rocky caverns beneath the antarctic ice of Mount Pinsacola. and the others lived in scattered communities on islands All around the world .

After their papa had been buried, Amonyushu began frantically began reading the many books in his old study. She read about concepts of mathematics and science… eventually coming across Darwins theories of adaptive change… and later, books that spoke of complex things like the human genome.

She had also read works of philosophy and spiritualism and faith . She had felt vaguely appalled by one of them- Machiavelli's views on self-serving motives were horrible to her. There were amazingly devout and good people, like Mother Teresa and Martin Luther King.

There were also many works of fictions that she engrossed herself in, writers like Shakespeares plays comedy's tragedy's and history's most notable was his play of Romeo and Juliet , then there was Arthur Conan-Doyle crime fictions like Sherlock Holmes, and Tolkiens Lord of the Rings.

Amonyushu was beginning to feel the sudden rush from the north wind; she could see the lighting in the distance and hear the sound of thunder. But the storm was not as gloomy or as dark as the evil force she somehow sensed approaching.

She could not tell where it was or where it came, just that it was a terrible force that threatened them some how. The few people she had told about it simply dismissed it as paranoia or anxiety- and certainly that made sense, considering what they had all been through.

Still standing over the sea cliff lost in reminiscence and not caring about the rain now pouring down on her, drenching her with water. A hand landed on her shoulder, waking her from her thoughts.

"You shouldn't stand so close to the edge, you might fall."

She turned and came face to face with her 'brother' Kumo. The tall feline hybrid was around 6 ft tall and had long pail hair that hung down around his gray furred face. He dark eyes looked at her keenly. He was in his early to mid 30s and lean and toned.

"If you fell, your Aunt Nana would be very sad." He added, taking her hand and leading her back from the cliff. "Nana told me to go and find you and to tell you to come home because dinner's ready."

"Ok I will be there." Amonyushu replied, half in a daze. He watched her leave, smiling to himself, thinking of his own youth.

"By the way," He began, walking beside her. "What are you doing up here? Its not one of those feeling your having again is it?"

She became silent and stiffened when she thought about it. "Yeah it's that dark feeling again… I've been having it off and on the whole week." She explained. "Can't you feel it?" She asked, hoping that perhaps Kumo could sense something too.

But he shook his head in reply. "No I don't sense anything… I wish I could, because then I might be able to help you with all this." He added. "Maybe its humans you're sensing?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, it's an evil kind of feeling." She replied. "I haven't felt anything like this before- it's so evil, so overwhelming." She paused for a moment. "I'm sorry, this must be upsetting you?"

He stopped and caught her wrist. She turned and looked at him. She was trembling slightly as he gazed at her. She fell against him and let out a soft whimpering sound. "Oh Kumo… what is going on?" She asked, now crying faintly.

"I don't know Amonyushu, I really don't…" He replied. "But I think for now- the best you can do is just not think about this right now." He offered. "Come on, go back to the village." He finished with a smile.

She wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "Alright, let's go."

Kumo then said "you go ahead I will stay behind because I will be going to Verges base pretty soon anyway ive got something to do over there".

Amonyushu then said "okey then ,I will see you back at the village soon then".

She then left, as she headed down the path toward the village itself.

Kumo then got a cold chill as he felt for a moment that he was being watched, soon the feeling went away as quickly as it came Kumo thought that he must have been getting paranoid at his old age for a second maybe it was nothing he thought.

He then headed towards the direction of the mountain of the Mount Pensacola.

End of chapter 1

.o.o.o.

Hey you guys this is the toltec ive decided to revise the first chapter of the story making it more my own, and to make the story more clear hope you guys enjoy!


	2. The weather anomely:fully revised

Blue sub: the Supersuit Chronicles

Chapter 2: the weather anomaly

The sky was filled with rolling dark clouds and a strong wind was coming from the north, flashes of lightning eliminated the sky while the sound of thunder could be heard.

Derek knew these were all the signs of a thunderstorm good thing he was working in an indoor job he thought. As one of the computer operators for the monitoring tower that overlooked the outpost station that was located in Papua new guinea, Derek's job was to collect weather data and to monitor any and all activity on the inhabitants that lived on Antarctica, for that was the sole purpose of the construction of this outpost.

If they detected an uprising organization blue which send their forces to squash it.

To Derek the hybrids also known as the chimerian's were nothing more than freaks to him who needed to be wiped out.

But he was part of a small few who believed in that, the large majority of humanity especially organization Blue believed in peace and diplomacy with the hybrid people.

The sound of rain hitting the roof of the building could be heard. The outpost base was small it only had a maximum number of at least 300 personnel, which was quite small compared to other Blue fleet bases, but it was understandable since the outpost was small. The base only had one military barracks, one small airfield, and a small training ground.

The outpost was named "Casa De Minor" or in translation " house of small" the name suited the outpost very well because of its size.

Suddenly derricks computer suddenly left an automatic notification signaling him to select the icon on the computer, as he accessed it the satellite imaging showed what looked like a hurricane over Antarctica which was strange it just appeared out of nowhere. Seeing all this Derek got on the phone with his supervisor Sgt. Keller.

Half an hour later Sgt. Keller appeared through the door as he said " Derek I hope you got a good reason for waking me up at this hour". Derek responded "yes sir I do" he had his supervisor sit down while he explained. Derek placed the first satellite image out on the table as he explained "about four hours ago our satellite over Antarctica detected this strange weather anomaly".

The first image showed a hurricane shaped cloud over Antarctica, Derek then placed the second image print out on the table and continued "another hour later the hurricane cloud disappears and in its place appears these white dots".

Sgt. Keller then asked "what do these dots represent?" Derek answered "they represent unknown multiple life signs, if they were hybrids they would be green because of their bio – energy – signature.

If they were human the dots would be blue but because they're white it's telling us that these white dots are neither human nor hybrid!".

Sgt. Keller was surprised by this news as his face had a wide-eyed look of surprise. Derek continued as he placed the third and fourth satellite image print out on the table "this is the third hour and the fourth hour as you can see more ground forces are appearing. in the fourth image there must be at least half a million of these unknowns on the ground already, and there'll be more on the ground by the hour.

Sir we must transfer this Intel back to Blue home command immediately!".

Derek was talking about the Blue fleet U.N. home land base located near Rome ,Italy.

Sgt. Keller collected all the file information on what Derek had discovered. He then gave the information to the outpost commander which he in turn relayed this information to the blue fleet homebase satellite.

The the UN homebase would soon obtain this information and less than a few hours time.


	3. the assasins target revised

The Assasins TARGET.

amonyushu was walking down the path back to here village , she could see the lights coming from it as she was coming down from the peak, she thoughts she heard something as she took a look around her but she could see nothing. she begun to get that strange feeling agian , she felt like she was being watched like something was following her, she was right to think that because at this very moment the dark shadowy figure of the dark assassin Noobian sabiotic was in persut of her .

Noobian and the hade just arrived an hour ago with an Armada of over of over 2,000,000 forces. for now noobian was to follow his target the female known as Amonyushu and perform reconnaissance for at least till tomorrow when he would initiate the synchronized attack was to commence on all targets in and around antarctica. one of these attacks would come upon Zordykes village.

Amonyushu now getting a little frightened as she sensed danger and decided to run, she didnt know what to think, for a second she began to doubt herself , that maybe she was paranoid that maybe this was all in her head.

but the dark sense that something was there continued to haunt her. she began to pick up speed as, she could finaly see her village from just a few blocks away. The assassin moved like a flash and was hot on her trail , jumping from palm tree to palm tree . sensing the entity was following her she ran faster,

as soon as amonyushu got to the village the dark feeling went away , it seemed what ever was following her was gone. The shadow being laughed at the sight of her fleeing with fear, this put a grin on his face.

The dark assassin then jumped to the closest palm tree to scope out the village it self , using the most advanced recon technology he could hear everyone and everything in the village itself.

"woh woh amonyushu slow down , you look like you were being chased bye something" said a hybrid named named jack.

"Yeah...i thought...there was... something ...following me" said amonyushu while trying to catch her breath.

"well if that the case I'll go check it out just to make sure" jack replied with a grin.

Thank you amonyushu said.

"amonyushu if you need to take a rest , why dont you go visit Nana for a little bit I hear she made some really good soup" replied jack.

"Kumo was just telling me about that I'll go and see what this soup business is all about" replied amonyushu .

Jack was second in command to kumo of the villagegaurd.

Jack always smiled at her for some reason, her sisters told her that jack was attracted to her . but amonyushu could only see him only as a friend.

Jack then walked off and signaled two of his fellow guards to follow him to the direction that amonyushu came from. she then went her separate way to Nanas house. The shadow like figure of Noobian jumped over there heads and landing on the houses roof without a sound.

The Assassin could see the girl approaching the house now.

Amonyushu stopped Near the steps of Nanas home, she could smell the Delicious scent in the air.

Through the frame of the door she could see Nana, a slim hybrid woman with long gray black hair.

she was sturring the steaming pot of golden red tomato, taking the spatula she tastes it to see if it just right.

Nana then notices Amonyushu and waves her to come in.

"Amonyushu sweetie have you come to try some of my world famous soup?" She said sarcastically

"Yes I have" she said with a laugh and a smile.

"Every ones been talking about it so I decided to see what all the fuss about".

Nana smiled and plunged the serving spoon into the red colored soup and served it to her,

in it where pieces of tomato, fish, and potatoes.

taking a large serving spoon full she ate it.

it took just a second for her taste buds to kick in, her was mouth scream for more and took another spoon full.

"Mmm Nana your a cooking genius!" she said with a smile.

Maybe one day you'll be a great and famous chef she said with a tone of encouragement.

"Maybe" Nana replied back blushing.

Amonyushu then sat down right next to her,

Finishing her soup she returned the bowl to Nana.

"Where did you get the Idea of making such a meal?" Amonyushu asked

Nana still smiling she answered "why from this cook book I got off the bookshelf , now could you be a dear and get me that other cook book that in the middle row shelf for me please" amonyushu just shook her head and rolled he eyes and replied '' sure''

she walked over to the book shelf , she then notices a book she's been recently reading called ' heros and legends' it was pronounce . its was one her favorite books of all time because it was one of the books that her Papa had written himself. the book tells of different legendary hero's from the past and told of a hero that would appear in the future as if her father could see the future.

she picked it up with the cookbook and sat back down next to Nana again, flipping through the book to the main chapter, the top title of the story said in bold letters "The Legend Of The SuperSuit". The origins of the super suit begins with the Armor of god which is the very life of God himself she continued to read as it stated " and so the Almighty created a warrior who would not only serve him but be used to wage war against the forces of darkness.

"the author then said the supersuit is a warrior with the ability to destroy his enemies with the power of God"

the rest of the pages on this subject where ripped off as though some one didn't want any one to read the rest of the story, but even still she was interest with the legend "he sounds so atractive" she thought to herself.

She smiled as she rubbed her hand on the picture of the super suit, she secretly had a crush on him, to her he was so dreamy, weather he was real or not she didn't care, it didn't hurt to dream.

she tried to guess what he might look like, she picture him with black hair , brown eyes , tane skin ,handsome looking and attractive for a human. She didn't know why she pictured him as human but that's how she could see him, she guessed his age was 17-18; now all she needed was a name for him. Her heart skipped a beat just thinking about him, she now realized that she longed for companionship and didn't know till now that she was trying to fill that empty space in her life.

She looked down at the the picture of the supersuit , the warrior had a metallic face plate visor that covered his face and his armor covered his entire body in gold , his armor look medieval like one of those ancient knights from the 13th century . he also carried a massive shield and a long sword as well.

Amonyushu Knew that all her people had known about the legend of the supersuit, weather they believed in the legend was up to them but Amonyushu knew that she certainly believed in it.

Nana decided to throw in the towel for tonight and got up a put the half full pot of soup in the fridge, Amonyushu being such a considerate girl wanted to help Nana put all the bowls, pots and utensils away.

"Here Nana let me help you" she said with a smile as she picked up the bowls and silverware and placed them in the sink.

''Thank you amonyushu that's so very kind of you" Nana said with gratefulness in her tone.

amonyushu brought the dishes to the sink, she washed while NaNa dryed & put everything back in its place.

"amonyushu thank you that was a very considerate thing you did for me , you know i wish i had some more hands to help around".

Nana wrapped her arms around amonyushu giving her niece a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You really made my day and for that im going to make you a treat tommorrow" "banana bread pancakes" replied Nana, amonyushu gave her a big smile, she clapped and dance in place in celebration.

They where both now exhausted from the excitement and proceeded up stairs to the second floor,

Both bid each other goodnight and went to there separate rooms, Nanas room was to the left and amonyushus was to the right.

amonyushu place her legends book on her night stand and sat down on her bed.

Amonyushus room was a traditional girls room, thats if you could call it traditional.

Her room was very organized, she loved to keep every thing neat and tidy.

Her room was decorated with violet , red & blue flowers, which gave the room a sweet fragrance.

looking to the window she saw the sh

udders smack against the house, the storm was getting stronger , she could hear the heavy taping sound of the rain hitting her roof.

She ran to the window sill to close both it and the shudders, they racked back & forth; the wind was strong.

She reached out for the shudders, she then notice havoc that the storm was making as she looked out side , lighting lit the night sky with a flash, she could see the palm trees sway in the wind . Another clap of thunder illuminates the hedge of trees in front of her window,

In front of the hedge of palm trees stood a black figure looking up at her. she jumped back away from the window in fright, she could feel her heart thumping quickly in her chest.

another flash revealed to her that there was nothing there at all ,was she hallucinating or did she really see the black figure

"come on amonyushu get a grip" she said in thought to herself.

she then shut the shudders and window all at once & jumped in bed,

She held the legend book firmly to her breast, closing her eye she began to question her own sanity, "did I really see what I just saw or am I crazy ". Giving some thought to her question she tried to reason things out, "no I have not known myself to be crazy & I have no record of being mental so this has got to be real". Amonyushu then did some more thinking and reconsidered with a different explanation ''but what was that thing? No I must be insane!", " it's probably from all the stress I been going through since I lost papa" she said in thought.

amonyushu hade finally dismissed her feelings as mere paranoia, falling into self pity she stared to cry , she shed tears of grief and sadness. She understood now that she had not gotten over her fathers death.

amonyushu felt the pain swell in her heart, but despite her pain she felt no hatred towards the human that was responsible for her fathers passing , she understood why that man killed him.

With all the crimes that her father had done, murdering 10 billion, creating a war with the humans. all these crimes where punishable by death, she new justice hade to be done, amonyushu could not blame the humans for that.

But still she grieved for her lose those last 2 years ago.

amonyushu laid her head on her pillow taking one more look at the photograph of the super suit she then looked at the picture that was siting on her nightstand of her and her father Zorndyke both of them smiling in the photograph she grined at it she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep , unaware unaware of the danger that lurked outside her home.

the dark figure of the assasin still looking up begun to laugh, he jeered at amonyushus fear, grief and sorrow, Noobians laughter was of a demonic sort . he found his target quite amusing " Yes amonyushu keep telling yourself that its all just dream, maybe it will all go away",

the dark assassin spoke with mock in his tone toward the house, as though the young girl could hear him.

Turning around Noobian walked back toward the bush where his two associates waited "time to return to base, we've done enough reconnaissance, I don't want our present being known just yet" sabiotice ordered, following there commands his followers left just as quikly as he hade ordered them.

Before leaving the dark assassin took one more look back at the house, pulling out his communicator he spoke into it said " the child is now asleep you may begin the mental link with her mind!"


	4. the conversation

THE SUPERSUIT CHRONICALS

Chapter 4: The Conversation

Written by The Toltec

Edited by Bojack727

.o.o.o.

Nearby, the cries of seagulls could be heard. The waters of the ocean reflected brilliant shades of green and blue that glimmered in the sun like precious stones. Close by, a lone figure made his way through the waters, headed towards his hopefully clandestine meeting with the former leader of the rebellion.

Relying on a promised he had mad, Kumo now found himself swimming on for miles in -40 degree waters! He knew the risk, be was determined to keep his word to Amonyushu. Somehow, the youth believed that words from the former leader- Verg- might offer some consolation to her mood. The real issue now was if he could be found.

Kumo took another breath of air as he trudged on, swing one arm over the other, sending up water around him as he moved along. His destination was a mysterious undersea hybrid base. He had felt that this would be the best place to find Verg.

The base was made up several interconnecting caves on different levels, all linked together by natural tunnels. There were multiple levels, and each one offered its own obstacles and dangers, but never the less, he pressed on. The first level would be the place that would house Verg's military guards.

Level two consisted of sparse living quarters and facilities for cooking and maintenance; while level three was the command center- somehow he knew Verg would be there.

The fourth level was used for storage- for keeping things like supplies, weapons and munitions, and non-perishable food. Other miscellaneous gadgets and equipment were probably held there as well- perhaps even remnants of the destroyed Flag Ship of the hybrid battle fleet: The "Phantom Ship".

The final, and most important, level housed the very heart of the complex- the nuclear power core! Yet another remnant of man's past, it had been salvaged and modified to power the entire complex with seemingly unlimited power.

The base was also littered with countless escape routs in case of emergency.

.o.o.o.

Kumo swam into the dimly lit entrance of the base. popping his head out of the water, he breathed in deeply, filling his lungs with air, but Kumo didn't have to worry about drowning because unlike humans hybrid were born with the ability to breath underwater. He sighed, it felt nice to be in a familiar place again.

He made his way down large corridors until he reached the complex's elevator and pressed the button for the third level. As he waited, he began to remember that he had been told that the humans must have originally built this as some kind of underwater mining facility.

The elevator came to a halt as the doors slid open. He then found himself confronted by two very large muscle-bound guards, one was a rhino hybrid name "Reno" and the other was a gorilla half breed named "Snow Flake".

Both where Verg's left & right hand men and took a good deal of delight in muscling everyone around to let them know they were the superiors.

"Well if it isn't the prodigal son" said Reno with a sneer- hard leathery skin creasing as his deep voice rumbled from the pit of his throat.

"Yeah how's old age treated yah" Added snow flake in a slurred tone that showed his rather brackish attitude more then he realized. Snow Flake's beady eyes zeroed in on the older hybrid standing before them.

Kumo crossed his arms effortlessly and smiled at them. "Now listen," he began. "I may not be as young as you two, but I'm too old to be able to boot to ass against both of you jack-booted thugs." He replied with a smile

Kumo realized that they hade taken offence to his words and watched them drawing their weapons on him. He shook his head.

"Don't even try to give me any of your crap old man." Reno threatened, producing a large hammer in one hand, his massive fingers curled tightly around the handle. Snow was quick to follow and produced a sizable club that must have been carved with the bone of a whale

Kumo shook his head again and smiled. He was not intimidated by them and drew his spear as well. "Listened, 'kids' if you want to go at it with those nice toys of yours, then go for it, but I'm warning you two that you'll both regret this." He replied, and pulled out s long spear from behind him.

"I carved this over twenty years ago from the wood of a fallen black ash tree- it came from the main body and it's just as strong as the tree." Kumo explained. "The spear was forged from melted down titanium plating- so this weapon will not break."

But then, a small voice cut through the air at that exact moment.

"Hey, you all know the rules: no fighting in the work place!" Exclaimed a young petite female cat hybrid that Kumo recognized as Ruth.

Reno let go of his hammer and held up his hands appealingly. "Now now, we were only kidding around." He tried to offer. "Right, weren't we, 'buddy'?" He asked, trying to nudge Kumo to pick up the hint.

However, simply stood there and remained silent, refusing to say anything either way.

Reno knew the girl was no fool, and his little act wouldn't fool her, so he stopped trying to explain himself. Snow just put down his weapon and turned away.

Ruth smiled wickedly "well joke with your underpants, Verg wants you two up on the security level now" Ruth instructed with a serious look on her face.

The two males said nothing, merely walked away to take care of their duties without another word.

Kumo put his spear away and regarded her for a moment. "Thanks for getting rid of those two."

She waved it off with a smile. "Don't mention it," she began. "And listen, don't worry about those two- their bark is worse than their bite. They're just diluted from their positions."

"Coupling that with their egos was probably more then enough to give them a sense of impunity."

''yeah you could say that" Said Ruth

Kumo looked at her. While she was small, she was not a child- her small but grown up figure was covered in a simple sleeveless tunic that came down just above mid thigh level. And her here cloths were also designed with a rather low v-cut down the front, revealing the light furry valley that ran down her front. Her hair was also light colored and hung down her back.

She smiled at him "It's good to see you again, how longs it been now, 2 years?" She asked.

Kumo nodded "Yes it's been too long" He answered.

"How's Verg been, anything happen lately?" he asked

"Well, Mutio left him a while back." Ruth replied.

"What happened?" he questioned

She scratched her head. "Well, after her little 'affair' with one of the humans, Verg just lost his trust in her. Rumor has it she gone back to the human named Hayami." She explained. "You know the one who killed papa."

"Oh so that's his name." Said Kumo

"Well anyway I gotta finish my duties, don't want to be yelled at by Verg now." She said.

"Hey, I understand." Kumo replied.

She stopped and smiled. "Let's talk more when I finish my shift." She replied with a wink and then walked off, her hips swaying slightly with her feline motions.

"Okay then, later." Kumo replied with a wave. He watched for a moment as her tail swished back in forth in step with her and wished that he were a bit younger- only just a bit.

Kumo then walked to the center of the room where Verg sat. He was surrounded by computers that monitored and controlled the different parts and functions of the base.

"Hey boss, the thermal conversion reactor's power output is at 80 should we increase the energy flow to compensate?" asked a Dog hybrid.

Verg suddenly stood up and began to speak. "Set power output to 85 no more." He ordered.

"Aye-aye." Replied the hybrid and did as commanded.

Verg then turned to Kumo. "Well, what do you want that is so important that you'd intrude on me opperations.

"I'm sorry lord Verg, but I merely came to speak with you about something going on in the surface."

"I don't have time for pleasantries!" Verg shot back. "I have a base to operate after all, just state your business and leave." said Verg

Kumo frowned. "Forgive me if I seem out of line, but you should be more concerned with the state of affairs above ground!"

Verg said nothing in reply, his only response was a look of annoyance on his face mixed with disdain for the other hybrid.

"I came here because I need to speak with you about Amonyushu, she's been acting strangely all week." He began. "She keeps saying that she sensing some kind of evil force approaching, but I have no idea what she is talking about- and I was wondering if you had any information that might link to her problem." Kumo finished at length.

Verg momentarily eased. "Nothing, I know of nothing that could be linked to Amonyushu's preminitions."

Then, all of a sudden, a group of hybrids ran into the room, injured and covered tattered clothes.

Kumo was taken back, but Verg stepped forward. "What has happened!" He demanded.

The leader of the group, another canine-type, stepped forward. "Sir when we were searching for the missing scout that you sent out, we came under attack by some kind of robot." said the leader.

"Where did this happen?" Asked Verg

"Half a mile outside the base" He replied. "We did bring the machine back; the parts that were left from the battle, the bot must have had a self destruct mechanism on it."

"Ruth get these people some medical attention." ordered Verg.

Doing as commanded Ruth ran up to the dog hybrid and caught him in her arms before he could fall. She then waved others to come and help the group to there feet and get them to the medical center on the second floor.

Hours later. . .

Kumo sat on a bench sharpening the tip of his spear with small smooth stone. He sat there as he observed the hybrid scientist put together the remains of the machine that had attacked the scouting party.

A few minutes later Ruth came back sat next to Kumo, she wiped the sweat from her brow and sighed. "So how's the scouting party, what did the doc say?" asked Kumo

Ruth leaned against his shoulder and sighed. "The doctor said they hade suffered some minor burn injures, but don't worry just a bit of burn ointment and some rest and they should be just fine in no time."

Kumo counted his age mentally, at 37 he was old enough to know better about life, but he wondered how a younger woman like her would see him. He knew she couldn't be more then 22 or 23 years old.

"Ruth. . ." He began awkwardly. She looked up at him.

"Well we're done" said one of hybrid scientist- interrupting him- as they all stepped away to reveal the finish product of there work.

Verg promptly entered the room and joined the others as they crowded around the object. It had a round oval shaped head with insect-like like eyes; it also had robotic like arms that hung from its under belly. The machine looked like across between an insect and a jelly fish.

One of the hybrid scientists began to speak up "as we can tell the machine suffered some major explosive damage,"

"Well the scouting party did mention that it had some sort of self destruct devise on it" Ruth reported.

"The real question is who sent it and why." Said Verg

"Well my colleges have told me it is a probe of some kind, we speculated that it was being used to spy on us, for reasons unknown" said the scientist

Verg then asked "Can you tell me who sent it."

"The probability that it is of human origin is high." Reasoned one of the scientists.

"I have no doubt it was sent by the human scum to see what we where doing" said Verg with discust in his tone.

Verg then turned to Kumo. "I hope all this info has given you some kind of answer to Amonyushu's problem, maybe this has something to do with what she is sensing." He offered. "I want security tightened up around the village- and take extra care to make sure of Amonyushu's safety- I think that these premonitions of hers may still yield more information.

''I hear you loud and clear sir.'' said Kumo with a salute.

"What are you waiting for get to it!" ordered Verg

Kumo started to leave, but Ruth approached him and spoke up. "Here, take this walkie-talkie so we can keep in touch."

"I'l report to you any thing new that we encounter alright." she said

Kumo smiled "Okay babe, thanks." He said as he headed out the bases exit

Ruth then turned to Verg. "Sir what about us what are we gonna do?"

Verg looked down at her. "First, the base will need to be set on yellow alert. We're not taking any chances." He explained. "And Ruth I want extra security and military personnel set at each level immediately." Verg ordered.

She saluted and went as commanded.


	5. A Dream & A Nightmare revised

THE SUPERSUIT CHRONICALS

Chapter Five: The Land of Dreams

Written by "The Toltec"

Editing and additional Writing by "Bojack727"

Revised again bye "The Toltec'

.o.o.o.

Slowly, Amonyushu's mind delved deeper into the land of dreams. She felt as light as a feather as she fell slowly through the clouds, until she landed on the sandy beach of her village. She stood up and carefully patted the sand off her dress and brushed it off her legs. The young hybrid took time to notice the palm trees slowly swaying in the wind, the sun rays gleaming off the water- it felt warm and relaxing.

She could see the fog that surrounded her home like a misty curtain. Amonyushu turned to her right and came face to face with a gray haired old man. She recognized him instantly; he was her "father", her peoples "Papa".

Happy memories of sunny afternoons on the porch of her home, reading to her Papa, from her book of poems flooded into her mind- warming her heart.

"Isn't it beautiful my child?" Zorndyke observed; the lines on his face creasing as he smiled. "Yet, I fear that this may all come to an end."

"W-what are you talking about Papa, who's going to destroy this place?" She asked tentatively.

But the old man's only reply was to simply point at the fog in the distance. The feline girl glanced nervously into the dense vale, gradually noticing a shadowy figure.

Darkness spread from the shadow like a plague- covering the water, the sky, her entire world was enveloped in perpetual darkness.

The environment of her dream rapidly changed before her eyes. Soon, her only light source came from a hole in the sky above her. She felt like she was in a hole which there was no way of getting out of, she felt alone and scared. It quickly started to get cold and she found herself shivering to keep warm.

Out of the dark stood a stood a black figure of a man enshrouded by a cloak, from it she could see his bright yellow eyes peering at her from afar.

Amonyushu's body began to tremble in fear; the strong aura of evil that was coming from this being was overwhelming. She felt as though she could hardly breathe in the oppressive atmosphere. She could feel her heart pounding; the palms of her hands began to sweat profusely, her mouth felt dry, truly Amonyushu was scared out of her wits.

"So you are the one called Amonyushu, I must say I am very impressed by your 'father's' work- killing ten billion?" The stranger remarked. "Quite an amazing feat for just one man, I must say."

"Who. . . who are you?" Amonyushu asked with fear in her throat. "And you have no right to say that of Father, the deaths were not what he wanted!"

"Who am I you ask, We are your greatest nightmare,We your greatest enemy- I am Vireas the future ruler of your world!" He replied. "And as to what you said, genocide is not a side effect, it's an intention."

Overwhelmed with emotions, Amonyushu fell onto her knees. "No- no, that's not true." She cried out.

The figure before her was now much clearer. He was tall and dark and his voice thundered out like a drum with a cruel resonance. Long black robes flowed down around his feet. His face was covered by a mask and his hair flowed back like the black feathers of a crow.

"Yes, good Amonyushu, I can feel the fear wheling inside you." Vireas said as he smiled at her.

"W-what do you want?" she asked suddenly.

"What do I want? It's simple I want to conquer your world. Soon, very soon this world will be mine and all who stand in my way shall fall."

"The destruction of your world is at hand soon all will know and fear the name of the Empire."

"And from this worlds ashes the Virean Empire will rise."

"Soon all you know will become a distant memory."

Vireas formed a jagged blade from the shadows around him. "There are only two people who can stand in my way- the first is the 'Supersuit'."

"The Supersuit, you mean he's real?" she asked in shock.

"Yes of course he's real!; he's the one you have been reading about!; he's the one you have been daydreaming about!." Vireas explained.

"You said there were two people who could stop you- who is the other?" Amonyushu asked nervously.

"The other person that would stand in my way of ruling the world? Why it's you Amonyushu." He told her casually.

"How amazing, of all the people in the world to be the most dangerous threat to my invasion it would be you and your ability to sense my evil." said Vireas

"So It was you I was sensing!" Amonyushu exclaimed in realization.

"I thought you would have realized it by now." Vireas remarked.

"Your ability to sense evil is a skill that your 'father', Zorndyke, must have somehow engineered into you. But then I must know how he could have foreseen any of this, and how he was able to make you this way."

Vireas then said "in the very near future you and the supersuit will fall in love and your union will cause an alliance to form between both the humans and the hybrids which will be used to fight the Empire, this is the second reason why you are a threat to me and my invasion"

Amonyushu sat there, silently on the floor thinking through all that was explained to her.

"The days of your world are numbered, soon all this will come to an end and I shall rule all!"

"No, I'm not frightened of you- I won't let you do this!" She exclaimed, standing up.

But Vireas caught her by the hair and looked down at her with a withering glare. "Foolish child- you cannot stop me, you are not strong enough to do anything!".

He then placed his hand around her throat and lifted her into the air. "Your world is mine , rip for the taking. I have worked too hard to let a puny insignificant bastered child like you get in way of things'"Vireas smiled as he took great pleasure in seeing the pain and fear in her eyes. "I am generous though, I will end your suffering her and spare you the pain of watching your world die !" he said.

Amonyushu closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

Vireas lunged The sword toward her, but the blade stopped just inches away from her. She looked in front of her to see a glowing figure stand before her. The glowing figure held the blade in grip so tightly the dark rulers blade shattered in his hands.

Light poured into the area, blinding them in its glowing radiance!

"Impossible, how did you find me!" Vireas cried out, somehow pushed back by the light.

Amonyushu looked at the figure. "The Supersuit?"

It was just like her book had described him- a golden glowing knightlike figure. His long white robes flowed behind him as the light reflected on his silver hair from under a helmet. " get away from here!" His voice commanded in a tone like music.

"You may have delayed the death of this girl, but you cannot stop me forever, I will return and this world will be cast into darkness."

The golden warrior then drew his sword and spoke. "that's not going to happen, I will stop you!."

He voice was now powerful and imposing. "I cast you out! Be gone and never return "

"No, you cannot have her- she is mine I tell you mine!, " Vireas replied.

The Supersuit stepped forward and held up his white sword. "she is not yours to claim, now leave or I will strike you down where you stand!"

"You impudent wretch, how dare you presume to speak to me in such a manor?" Vireas exclaimed.

The white figure held up his sword and the cover of darkness was destroyed, returning the light to them. "Curse you, my men will be back for the girl- it's just a matter of time!" He began to laugh as his form vanished.

Suddenly, they where all back on the beach, near Amonyushu's village.

The warrior then turned to face Amonyushu and lifted her to her feet. "Are your alright?" asked the Supersuit with worry in his tone.

"Y-yes, I think I'm going to be alright . . . just a little shaken up but I'm okay." she said

She then fell into his arms and started shedding tears- this time tears of joy. "Thank you, thank you for saving me." She cried out. "Somehow, deep down, I knew you had to be real!"

She then placed her hand on the sides of the Supersuit's helmet. "Who are you?" She asked him. Her slender fingers rested against the smooth surface the metal where she could see her soft yellow eyes reflecting in on the surface.

He gently pulled her hands down. "No not yet, I will show you everything soon- but not yet." He offered calmly.

"Then at least tell me your name." She reasoned with a sigh.

"Joshua."

"Joshua." She thought with a smile. "I like that name, I like it a lot" Amonyushu said with a cute smirk.

The sun began to glow brighter than usual. . .

Joshua looked up at the sky. "It seems that this dream of yours is coming to an end." He remarked and then looked back at her.

"But there is still so much I want to ask you." She implored.

"I am sorry, but there is no more time. . . I must go,but I promis that we will see each other again soon" said the supersuit

The sun grew brighter and brighter by the second and Amonyushu could barley see the warrior now.

"I leave you with theses word of advice- 'be prepared for what is to come'." He told her in a cautionary tone.

The next thing she knew, Amonyushu was awake in her bed. The rays of the sun shined in through the open window and birds cried out beyond her home.

She smiled to herself wistfully. "So, it was all just a dream. . ." Amonyushu said sadly.

.o.o.o.

Kumo leaned back against the tree in the small clearing the woods. He knew it would be dawn soon, but he wanted some time to himself to think. He reached his arm up and flinched at the ache in his shoulder. He felt so soar and tired these last few days.

He pulled off his shirt and lifted up his canteen to drink from it. He then sighed and looked back into the fading darkness in the distance.

"Kumo?"

He looked over his shoulder and spotted Ruth standing there beside him, looking down with concern. "Yes?"

"Are you all right?" She asked softly and kneeled down beside him. She stopped and looked at the different scars scattered around his body- most of them were old ones.

"Yeah, fine, just a little sore." He replied.

"Here, let me help." She offered and took his hand.

"Ruth?" He asked softly.

"Where do you hurt?" she asked him.

He sighed. "My shoulder and my back." He admitted after a while. He then felt her lift his arm up and place her other hand on his shoulder and gently move his arm around while rubbing the muscles in his shoulder.

He flexed his arm and sighed.

"Now turn around so I can get your back." She instructed him gently.

He turned around so that his back was facing her. She simply looked at him for a while. She regarded his head dark gray hair that hung down to the base of his neck. There were a few scars here and there.

She began kneading the tense muscles and rubbing her palms against them. "No just relax." She told him.

He sighed as she worked the stiff muscles in his body. After a few minutes, the aches went away and he was about to thank her when he felt her snake her arms around him.

"Ruth?"

"You're really stupid; you know that- this whole time and you can't see it." She then rested her face in the crook of his neck.

"Ruth, why are you—"

"I like you, Kumo, I like you a lot." She told him.

He looked down at the soil and sighed. "I don't know what to say, I—"

"What do you see me as, just a kid?" She asked him. "It's so unfair to have these feelings for a male who looks at me as a child."

She released him and stood up. "I'm sorry about this- I must seem very foolish to you." She offered in an embarrassed tone and started to turn to leave.

But he caught her wrist. "Ruth."

She stopped, but didn't make eye-contact with him.

"I don't just see you as a child- you're woman, a beautiful woman." He told her.

Her eyes widened. "Kumo, I—"

But this time, he cut her off. "I never said anything because I felt foolish to have these feeling about a woman like you- that you'd actually like a run-down guy like me." He paused and turned her around to look him in the eyes.

"Kumo?"

"Ruth, I want you to be with me tonight."

She was almost on the verge of tears as he kissed her. Her hands ran down his side, brushing over the scars and tracing the lines of his muscles. He had a very strong back.

He pressed her back against the tree and kissed her harder. She let him slide his tongue into her mouth and returned the gesture.

He slid hands down her hip and resting them on her backside as she ran a hand through his hair. He kissed her down her neck.

The last thing she recalled was them fumbling their way back to his hut for the night.

.o.o.o.

Kumo sat up in his bead and smiled. He felt ten years younger all of a sudden. He then heard a faint mumble off to his side and looked down at the female curled up next to him under the blanket.

"Ruth, you'd better get back to Verg before you're missed." He told her, gently nudging her.

"Hmm, just a minute." She replied dreamily and sat up. She snaked her arms around him. "Thank you Kumo, it was so good last night." She said in a husky tone.

He smiled back at her. "No, I should be thanking you- you made me feel like I was 20 years old. You're incredible."

She blushed and stood up. She didn't bother to cover her naked body up as Kumo lay in the bed, watching her tail swish back and forth as she picked up her things.

She began getting dressed. "Kumo, I have to go, but I'll try and get back early to help out with a few other aches in your body." She explained with a smile.

After she left, he lay down on his back and looked out the window. "I don't know about Amonyushu, but I can only see good things in the future."

(- The End of Chapter Five-)

.o.o.o.


	6. the morning breakfest revised

Quickly coming out of the dream, Amonyushu placed her hand on her forehead. "It was only a dream. . .but it was so real." She reasoned to herself as she got on to her feet.

The cool wood of the floor felt odd against the pads of her small soft feet. Her small frame covered in her white sleeping gown.

Despite the evidence, she knew it was no normal dream. She then glanced at herself in the mirror:

A small slender frame, covered in a dark brown fur and cream-colored fur on her hands and feet and downs along her front. Her face was white too, with bushy ears and dark feline eyes, and her hair seemed to naturally fall down in dreadlock-like strands, though slightly more frizzy.

Amonyushu could only remember a few parts of her dream.

For a young female, she wasn't too bad looking, she had a ways to go, but she could be patient. She suddenly felt embarrassed at the moment of vanity and her cheeks reddened underneath the white fur. She smiled and placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward a bit.

She tried to remember the name of the Supersuit, but she only drew a blank. Still, she felt herself smile at the memory.

It was about that time that the familiar voice of her matron called out to her. Her Aunt Nana's voice coming from the kitchen down stairs.

"Amonyushu, come to breakfast, I made banana bread pancakes!" Replied the older woman from a distance.

Amonyushu cleared her head and. "Okay I'm coming Nana, hold on!" she replied

She got out of bed and got dressed; she put on her green top and a pair of white panties and her brown skirt. She then walked into the kitchen with a cheery attitude. She could already see Nana serving pancakes on dishes while sitting on the floor with an electric portable stove.

.o.o.o.

Amonyushu could smell the beautiful scent of bananas and maple syrup, she could also see her two older sister sitting in front of Nana enjoying there meal.

Both of them had pale white fur like skin, like most of the females of the village.

The older of the two, Fauna, had long frizzy super dark green hair and matching eyes, she wore a simple green summer dress. The younger of the two, Flora, had unruly red hair and eyes. She was dressed in a matching gray blouse and capri-pants.

Both of them were barefoot. Also, Fauna's hips and chest were a bit bigger then the other two, as she was soon to come into her reproductive years and her body was preemptively adapting to the eventual birthing. He green dress was having a bit of trouble supporting all of her. . .

Amonyushu smiled slightly, recalling the saying- 'good child-baring hips.'

The sister in question was the first to speak. "Hello little sister, you look joyous today, did you have a good dream last night?" She asked with a devious smile on her face.

"I liked it somewhat but it was an odd dream I wish I could remember more of it though." Amonyushu said with wonder, missing the implication in the elder sister's words

The middle sister spoke finally. "Oh I know what you where dreaming about last night," She replied knowingly. She then clasped her hands together and tilted her head. "Oh Mr. Supersuit, oh Mr. Supersuit" Flora teased.

Amonyushu's face went red from embarrassment. "Oh shut up Flora" She exclaimed indignantly and crossed her arms.

"Somebody's got a crush." Flora chided her.

Fauna smiled. "Will, little sister, I'm very happy that you're finally experiencing these feelings- as they can be quite enjoyable." She offered. "But, you might be happier if you experienced them with a real male."

"Someone's speaking from experience." Flora exclaimed in a giddy tone at her sister's words as the two girls lughed.

By this point, Amonyushu's face was burning with embarrassment. "Hey, come on, cut it out you two." She pleaded.

The Matron Nana finally had enough and spoke up. "Alright you two, cut it out." She interjected. "It doesn't hurt for Amonyushu to dream a little, besides its not like he's real." Replied their Nana.

Amonyushu glared at her. "Nana! That's so harsh, and for your information the Supersuit does exist."

Flora took the opportunity to speak. "Just where did you get that legends book anyway?" She asked.

The younger girl cleared her throat. "From papa's old book shelf." She answered

Fauna stared at her. "Really now, that's just a silly legend Papa told us as kids to entertain us ,and to put us to sleep at bed time, and besides don't tell me your falling for a human?" She asked incredulously

Amonyushu felt herself up against the wall with this question but finally she decided to admit it "and what if I am?"

Flora "come on Amonyushu you falling in love with a human, he's not …."

Amonyushu snapped back "not real? You may not believe in him flora, but Papa believed and so do I" she responded with a calm but serious face.

Flora went almost went silent and but then said slowly "little sister I just want you to not focus on one guy but on other guys like Jack"

"yeah,I think what you need is a real boy friend just incase the first one doesn't meet your expectations." Said fauna as she put her arm around Amonyushus shoulders

"maybe just maybe" Amonyushu responded as she thought it over.

Nana then replied with an Idea. "You know 'Yushu', Jack is not a bad catch if you think about it." She reasoned. "Why don't you try to paying him a visit and see how it works out?"

Amonyushu sighed. "you think I should?"

The three women all nodded in agreement.

"Okay, maybe I will." she said cheerfully.

"I hear he's out fishing near the coral reef with the other men." Nana informed her.

And with that, Amonyushu gobbled up the last of her pancakes and went off into the morning sun.

Nana smiled. "She seems so happy these days."

Fauna shook her head. "Yeah, but I just wonder what she would ever see in human males."

Flora perked. "Well, um, didn't that water Hybrid leave to go be with that Human- the one that killed Papa?"

Fauna frowned. "I think her name was Muteo, and she left the rest of her kind to go live among strangers- I'll never see the appeal of human men."

Flora smiled slyly at her. "Well, who'd have time to think about humans when they have their hands full with that stud- Marcello- hmm?"

Fauna blushed furiously. "Hey, have you been snooping around!" She demanded.

Nana smiled to herself. "Ah, youth."

.o.o.o.

Ruth stood out on the outcrop of the island, looking off into the horizon. She turned her head when she heard another female officer walk up to her. "Melna?"

The other girl, taller then her with black hair that had a white streak in it, smiled at her. "I noticed you didn't come back to the barracks last night."

Ruth blushed and turned around completely. "You didn't tell anyone?" she asked nervously.

Melna smiled. "No, of course not, but I want the lowdown on the lucky man was that you spent the night with.

Her blush darkened and her tail swished around. "Well, you see. . ."

.o.o.o.

(- End of Chapter Seven -)


	7. the attack revised

THE SUPERSUITE CHRONICALS

Chapter Eight: "The Attack"

By "The Toltec" and "Bojack727"

.o.o.o.

Unknown to Amonyushu, an evil presence lingered over her home.

Assassin Noobian Saibotice hid in the large palm tree that overlooked the house that the hybrid girl had stepped out of. He watched the girl silently as she stopped and lingered on the steps of the porch.

She squinted, letting her eyes adjust to the sun and made her way onto the yellow sand. Her bare feet making a crisping sound as she walked along.

The sadistically appealing image entered his mind. He could already feel his hands griped around her throat, quietly draining the life from her.

Noobian tempered his desire to end her life right then and came back to the mission at hand. Pushing the fantasy to the back of his mind, he turned to another spectral figure- who more floated then sat. "You- tell the 'Dark Claws' that when the girl gets in the water, they are to commence the attack."

"Of course, sir." It then vanished from sight.

.o.o.o.

Amonyushu headed towards the beach. Once at the shore she stepped into the cool water, enjoying the tingling sensation against the smooth fur on her body. She swam closer along the rows of shallow corral reefs as the fishermen's boats came into view.

The fishermen were busy working on the boats just off shore, some men were in the water, leading the large nets back towards the boats, while others remained on the decks with the lines and gaff hooks and harpoons. She noticed that Jack didn't seem to be among them.

Amonyushu dived under the water to see a beautiful and vivid world of colors populated with fish and other sea life. Even close inland, she could still see hundreds and hundreds of fish, all of them feeding on the bacteria off the coral reef.

Then, like a bolt of lightning, everything was consumed in an explosion of dust. Her vision now impaired by thick clouds of murky sand and debris all around her.

Amonyushu then began to get that same dark feeling in her chest again. A look of fear came over her face as she tried to swim the other way.

.o.o.o.

Kumo turned his head when he noticed the little girl come running over to him, crying. "What's wrong?" He asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"I saw the boogie man, and. . ." She stammered. "And he did something terrible!"

"Boogie man!" Kumo exclaimed as a chill ran through him. "Where, and what did he do?"

She lead him over to a small spot under a tree where a dead rabbit lay on the ground. Kumo kneeled down and picked it up. "The neck- it's broken." He thought. "But why?" He wondered and then noticed some leaves fall down in front of him.

He looked up and saw a blur as a figure leapt out of the tree and vanished.

Just then, there was a loud crashing sound from the shore.

.o.o.o.

Something shot past Amonyushu while she was underwater and a section of the reef exploded. She frantically made her way back toward the land and tried to climb her way up the slippery rock on the bay.

But she knew she was too wet to get any grip or footing and whatever was in the water going to get her in just a matter of moments. Her eyes welled up with tears as she looked down.

Then someone grabbed onto her by the arms and yanked her out of the water. She looked up to see a young male quickly scooting them both up onto the rocks. He stopped when they were a few meters up. It was jack.

He instinctively held onto her, inadvertently pressing her to him. The girl clung to him out of fear. "God, are you alright 'Yushu'?"

She looked up at him. He was youthful with yellow eyes and shaggy blond-gray hair that hung down in brackish bangs around his eyes.

His body was a dark gray color with lighter gray fur that ran from around his mouth down his neck and torso to his inner thighs- Amonyushu had seen him in the waters with nothing by cut-off bathing trunks one time!

He was wearing leather boots and pants with suspenders to hold them up over his shoulders. He had a bandana around his head but he wasn't wearing a shirt. She blushed suddenly when she realized just how close she was to him.

Jack suddenly felt awkward too, he looked down at Amonyushu. She was clinging to him and her wet clothes stuck to her in a very tell-tale manner. Her chest and hips were very obvious to him He gasped slightly at the fealing of her breasts against his chest.

He felt his cheeks reddening too- and had the moment been different he might have done something about the pleasant friction her trembling was causing against him. But her cleared his mind. "Yushu, why are you so upset?" He finally asked.

She was blown back to reality by this- as much as she liked being SO close to him, she stuttered out a reply. "I was being attacked bye something dark and large in the water!"

"some kind of creature attacked you?, are you sure?" He replied, and then the two them jerked as a massive creature surfaced in front of them, towing over them and casting a large shadow on them.

"Yes." Amonyushu replied.

"Holy shit!" Exclaimed another fisherman from one of the boats as everyone ran to see it.

At must have been at least thirty feet tall and covered in black metal armor. It resembled a crab with long legs and two limbs with huge claws on the end of them. Three red mechanical eyes were mounted on the "head" of the monstrosity.

Jack effortlessly picked her up into his arms and scrambles up the rocky slope and onto land, just as a missal blew up the spot just behind them.

The pair of them tumbled to the ground, Jack landing over her to shield her from the falling rubble.

Spears and objects began hitting the side of the creature. The two of them looked over to see the other fishermen sending volleys of attacks at it.

Someone ran up to where they were and Aimed an assualt rifle and trained it on the head of the beast.

Melna fired a couple of shots at it, the rounds bounced of the metal crab armor as if she was firing pellets from a BB Gun, this did absolutly nothing but annoy the creature.

"You work with Kumo, don't you?" Amonyushu asked as she and Jack got to their feet.

"No time for this, get the hell out of here!" Melna exclaimed. She brushed the long black bangs out of her eyes- including the strang white one that streaked through her hair.

She fire acouple more rounds at the attacker. "Damnit, it's not enough!" She exclaimed.

The two of them nodded and ran away.

The creature swung a dark claw into Melna before she could react. The female could feel the ribs breaking on impact. She hit the ground roughly and skidded a small distance and began gasping for air. "Ahhh- god!" She exclaimed.

Yushu began to cry. "People are getting hurt, and somehow I know that it's my fault." She exclaimed.

Jack stopped and turned to face her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

In the distance, one of the boats could be seen capsizing.

.o.o.o.

The two of them were suddenly cornered by the attacking monster. "What now?" Jack asked to no one in particular.

Amonyushu was now cornered by her attacker. She saw that there was nothing else to do but pray. Amonyushu hade never prayed in her entire life but she learned it by watching her father- and by this point, it seemed like the only option.

She knew that at times when her Poppa faced situations with no answer to them he would always pray, though he was not a man of faith. Yet still, she got onto her hands and knees and prayed a simple prayer, hoping that someone would hear and help them. "Dear God if you are real, please help me."

B-kang!

Kumo worked the lever on the bolt acton rifle he was holding- expelling the empty cartridge and sliding a new one in one fluid motion. He was standing up on the edge of a cliff. "Hey you dirty metal piece of crap!" He screamed. "Over here!" He called out and fired at its head.

b-kang!

. . .god, please help me!

A bullet sparked against one of the red eyes and the thing flinched slightly. Kumo reloaded. "Just take a hint!" He yelled at it and fired again.

Amonyushu closed her eyes and kneeled down and prayed as hard as she could. She put all her love, faith, and hopes into it. All that she was- all that she believed in- flowed in the words she pleaded to the heavens.

God, please help me!

The creature then targeted Kumo with its missal launcher.

GOD, PLEASE HELP ME!

Suddenly- bursting forth from the water, appeared a young man with black hair. He leapt up into the air in an explosion of water. The sun light glistened on him. "get away from her!" He exclaimed and drew a great sword.

The Dark Claw took a few steps back as it realized who he was, the creature then fired a barrage of heavy machine gun fire from its pincers. He blocked it with his blade and then sheathed the weapon and descended.

The stranger picked up Amonyushu Jack from off the ground and out of the way of the next attack. They all landed safely on a shallow reef.

the creatur then fired a barrage of missiles at them , amonyushu wrapped her arms around the strangers leg and closed her eyes expecting death.

Ruth ran over to Melna. "Oh my god, are you alright?" She asked, helping her up and supporting her.

"a-a-aghh! I'll live, I can make it!" She cried out defiantly, as tears burned her eyes streaming out.

The two of them turned to look at the battle raging before them. "Kumo!" Ruth thought in terror.

Amonyushu heard the explosions but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see that they where both unharmed by the attack, it was as if a powerful invisible force was protecting them.

Jack looked over at her, noting her captivated look. "Who is This human?"

The young man then charged at the monster with his sword in hand.

Amonyushu smiled and looked over at him. "It's him, he's the one, the Guardian and hero of the Earth,The Ultimate warrior the Supersuit!"

Jack frowned. "He must be crazy to go after something like that- that human is going to get himself killed."

She shook her head. "No, he can do it he can win!"

Rolling side way josh dodged an attack from the monster- the man spun backwards landing behind the Dark claw and then jumped onto its back. The young warrior then located another sensor on its back and plunged his sword down into it. Sparks and smoke exploded outward.

He withdrew the sword and ran down along its carapace till he got to the head. He held up the sword and it began to glow brightly. He then struck the head of the Dark Claw and it exploded in a blinding flash of smoke debre and shrapnel.

The human picked himself off the floor from the mess and dusted himself off.

He walked over to where Amonyushu was crouched down- along with a very confused Jack. He got down next to her. "You know Amonyushu your more beautiful than I amagined and cute too" He said with a smile.

Amonyushu face blushed red.

Her eyes then met with his, she looked deep into his brown eyes.

amonyushu didnt seem so scared any more, it was strange she felt at peace being with this human, her fear was gone replaced with wonder.

The young man placed his hand on Amonyushu cheeks, warmth of his hand felt relaxing to her.

She eased into his touch and he leaned down towards her. Their lips were just inches apart then finally there lips met, the kiss was filled with passion and energy it was as if in one moment they were finally united as one.

"I remember now,You're the one from my dream, Joshua!" Amonyushu said as she wrapped her arms around him and practically began to shed tears of joy "I knew you were real I never doubted it for a second!"

As she look into his eyes, she noticed how handsome he was for a human, so dreamy he was just as she hade pictured him.

"Beautiful. . ." she murmured.

Sadly, the intimate moment between Amonyushu and Joshua was interrupted by 3 large Dark Claws that scuttled up the corral behind them.

The human pushed the hybrid girl behind him while he held his sword in front.

"Run Amonyushu, both of you have to get back to the village warn them of what is coming, go now!" Joshua exclaimed.

"What about you?" Amonyushu asked with concern.

"What the hell are you?" Jack demanded with a hint of jealousy.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." He replied. "I can handle these walking tin cans- remember, I'm the Ultimate Warrior." He said with a reassuring smile.

She nodded and two of them ran away from the beach, back towards the villiage while the Supersuit remained to fight off the monsters.

.o.o.o.

Kumo and Ruth supported Melna between them. The injured female's head drooped down as she whimpered, trying to suppress the pain she felt.

They made their way deep into the base to report what had been happening.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry- I. . . I should have done better." She blurted out "She gasped and fell onto her knees. "It's hurts so much- I c-c-c- can't breath!" She cried out to them.

A medical soldier ran over to them. "What's going on here?" He asked. He was a tall red fox-like hybrid with a bushy tail and he was called Dimitrius.

"Melna's injured, I think her ribs have collapsed onto her lungs." Kumo exclaimed.

"damn, let me have her." Dimitrius instructed them and hoisted her over his shoulders like she was a child and walked down towards the sick bay.

Kumo turned to Ruth. "We have to tell Verg about this, right away."

Ruth nodded.

.o.o.o.

Verg turned to the pair as they entered the Command Center.

"What's going on here, where is Melna?" Verg barked.

"The whole village is under attack!" Kumo replied out of turn- forgoing formalitieswith his leader. "And Melna's in the infirmary with a bunch of broken ribs pressing down on her lunges.

"You're out of line, you damned—"

"Shut you're mouth! How can you say that to me now- all you do is sit in here and rot away planning for the day when you'll get your revenge against the human- well there's more important things to worry about!" He yelled.

Ruth watched silently as her lover seemed to have left their "leader" with nothing to say back.

"People are hurt and in danger out there, and all you can do if give me your worthless bullying tin-plated soldier act, then I'll do things myself!"

Verg's temper boiled. He was incensed with the behavior of this subordinate- but he was enraged that he had nothing to say back that would mean anything.

He looked down at Kumo- whose eyes glared back at like he was ten feet tall. Kumo was not afraid of him.

"Boss!" yelped the dog hybrid, interrupting the confrontation.

"What is it!" Verg scream.

"Sir , I'm detecting multiple targets on the censers." he replied timidly.

Ruth looked over at Kumo. "Wow, he's so amazing." She thought, feeling week in the knees and a little proud as well. She knew that the Verg's clout was now in question- Kumo stood up to him, and things would be different somehow.

"It must be one of ours!" Verg snapped.

"But sir, now we're getting hundreds of targets on all censers" said the dog hybrid.

"What!" Exclaimed Verg with a glare as he walked up to the monitor where the dog hybrid stood.

He looked at one of the monitors to see something odd. "Bring the cameras on screen now!" he ordered

Verg could not believe what his eyes where telling him. Enemy soldiers were in the base's tunnels they looked to be human excepted they were wearing gas masks and wore black clad armor. "Which camera is this from?" hollered Verg.

"It's from must be from one of the un-scouted chamber that we haven't been able to probe yet." Another hybrid answered.

"Boss that camera is coming from level 1, as fare we can tell those soldiers have not breached the base yet." He explained. "They're being contained in one chamber.

They seem to be waiting for something or someone." Said the dog hybrid.

"I don't like this; I don't like it at all." Verg remarked with a grimace.

He then spoke up. "I want extra security posted around entrance that those people might be able to enter through, understood. You know what to do."

The other hybrid nodded and departed to give the orders. "We must defend the reactor- if that goes, then we will be defenseless." He thought.

He then turned to Kumo. "I have things to discuss with you- I will not tolerate insolence from my soldiers!" He then watched as Kumo turned away and began to leave.

"I'm not through talking to you!" Verg screamed.

Kumo stopped and looked back. "But I'm through listening; maybe later." He replied defiantly. "Right now, I have to go check on the villiage and make sure everyone is alright."

"You're a soldier, you take my orders!"

"No!" Kumo snapped back. "I fight, and my job it to protect my people- and I don't care anymore about your pathetic little display of strength, because at the end of the day- nothing will have changed."

"You have to realize that you lost to the Human- plane and simple." He added. "So to hell with you're reactor- I've got more important things to deal with now."

Verg was silent as Kumo left. He then turned to Ruth. "You have you're orders to damn female, now go!"

Ruth nodded and left.

"Mugo," said verge regarding the dog hybrid that worked for him. "You will be in charge of making sure to inform me of what ever move the humans do, now as for me- I'm going to set the base on red alert and seal the main entrance ways to all the levels from my chair." He finished issuing orders and turned away from the other hybrid around him.

.o.o.o.

Kumo made his way down the hall but stopped when Ruth caught up to him. "Ruth?"

She smiled and touched her fingers together. "You know," she began, blushing. "I thought that you were really sexy back there- the way you handled him."

Kumo smiled. "Really?"

He then took her by the wrist and pulled her into a dark corner out of the way and pressed her up against the wall. He pressed his lips to hers roughly and she returned the gesture. Their tongues met as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

Finally, he pulled back for air and smiled at her. "Yeah, I was pretty cool, wasn't I?"

.o.o.o.

(- End of Chapter Eight -)

Congratulations Toltec, together we got this past the 3000 word count!


	8. the confrontation revised

Chapter Nine: "The Confrontation"

By:

The Toltec & Bojack727

Revisited and revised by the Toltec.

.o.o.o.

The computer system correlated the data between the primary unit and the external mechanism.

Alpha to Beta: Calculate interdimensional coordinated…

Beta to Alpha:interdimensional coordinates set…

Beta to Alpha: …Coordinates are MDI 33344

Alpha to Beta: …Processing… Confirmed, relaying data to Flagship Command.

Alpha to Beta: Designate terrestrial location.

Beta to Alpha: Terrestrial location is Terra in the Galaxy SOL.

Alpha to Beta: …Processing… Confirmed, Terra is Earth

The Virian Flagship The HiveMaster materialized in the sky, cloaked from sight. It was joined by more ships which began to appear in the sky next to it…

.o.o.o.

The ship passed through the gate and entered into the new world.

"Play the transmission link to the home world." Sabiotic instructed.

From seemingly out of nowhere, a wall of light formed in front of him. The image of the Virean Emperor stood before him, Noobian then bowed before his master and said "my lord we finally entered into the next world"

In the video the Emperor crossed his fingers pleased by the news and said "excellent, begin the attack on Zordykes village and on Verges base. Remember I want the head of Amonyushu she must not be allowed to live for she is a threat to our invasion"

"Yes my lord it shall be done" said sabiotic as he continued to bow in respect.

"But remember I will not tolerate failure, should you not succeed in eliminating the girl your head will be next on the chopping block. Is that understood?"

Noobian still bowing responded "of course sir"

The transmission then ended, leaving Noobian sabiotic with a feeling of dread, knowing full well that if he did fail that he would have no choice but to run from the Empire.

With the transmission over Noobian stood back up still facing the direction where the wall of light stood.

One of Noobians sabiotics foot soldiers stepped forward and said "general we have finally analyzed the data of this dimension.

"excellent" said the dark Assassin as he follow the subordinate into the satellite intelligence room.

"sir, sensors have detected two types of sentient life forms on this world, the first are humans the second are a humanoid race called hybrids also known as Chimerians. The scans of their biology and physiology reveal that they have variable levels of genetic manipulations. They are divergent from the main race called 'homo-sapiens' with genetic influences from what appear to be primarily mammalian patterns."said One of the black-clad underlings.

"So if god did not make them who did?," wondered the Dark Assassin, the underling responded from the information that we have collected tells us that it's was a man named professor jung Zorndyke. He actually tried to wipe out all of humanity by melting some of the ice-caps which caused the death of over 10 billion people ,and also using genetic enginering he created an An army big enough to engage the humans in active warfare but ultimately in the end humans won, and the chimerians were leaderless."

One of the underlings stated the obvious and said " if you don't mind me saying lord sabiotic the battle between the human and the hybrids have left the humans weakened leaving them too preoccupied to rebuild to do anything else,while the humanoids the hybrids have left them scattered and without a single unifying leader.

"that's is why both races must be destroyed we can not afford these two races to work together or they would be a threat to our invading forces, that is why we must strike at Zorndykes village and Verges base at the same time . once we have destroyed both locations we will then focus our attack on the hybrid Factions to the North and South of Antarctica!"said the Dark Asssassin, he then turned to his subordinate and said "give the word to begin preperations for the invasion, let it all begin!"

"yes sir!"

.o.o.o.

Amonyushu and Jack ran as fast as they could back to the village to warn everyone.

"Jack, Amonyushu, what's going on- it sounds like a war zone!" One of the guardsmen asked them- it was Marcello, Fauna's mate.

Jack stepped forward. "It's horrible; we came under attack by some kind of giant metal crab." He explained. "the one called 'Joshua' is already out there fighting them!"

"Them?" Marcello asked suddenly.

"Yes, by this point, it seems like a cadre of them are coming ashore."

"We have to do something to help." Marcello reasoned.

Amonyushu stepped back from the two of them as they spoke; she looked down at her feet, small drops of water still falling from her now wet clothes. even though she knew Joshua could handle himself she still was worried for his safetey "Joshua" She thought.

The two males continued debating the situation…

"No, it's useless; we aren't prepared for that kind of warfare!" Jack exclaimed. "It would be suicide to go out there now- it would just be like fighting an Umigumo."

"Than what do we do if those things come over here?" Marcello asked with a degree of unease in his voice.

Jack nodded. "Thos things are busy at the moment. I say we get every one the hell out of here right now- to Verg's base near the Pensacola mountains- it should be safer there." He added.

"Yes that sounds like an excellent plan Jack!" A strange voice exclaimed. "But you left one question unanswered- just how are you going to get your people there alive!"

They turned around to see Saibotic walking towards them. He regarded Amonyushu briefly, but then Jack stepped in front of her.

"Amonyushu, I must commend you and your little friend for surviving this long." He remarked. "I'm very impressed, most people don't walk away from an attack by a Dark Claw- you really are a cat; you must really have nine lives!"

She stepped back as chills ran up her spine. "Who are you?"

I am the one known only as Noobian sabiotic Dark Assassin and second in command to the Virean Emporer. And I am here to collect a life your life to be exact He announced, pointing at Amonyushu. "So just accept your fate and let me kill you- if you give up now I promise I will make it relatively painless."

Jack moved towards her, trying to place himself between her and the new stranger- this one was definitely the real threat.

Jack then spoke out "why would you want to kill Amonyushu of all people?"

"A valid question," Saibotic remarked thoughtfully. "I suppose you could say that you're little friend there is one of the many threats that stand in the way of our goal."

"What goal?" Amonyushu asked, looking around Jack's shoulder.

the total conquering and enslavement of this world." He told them clinically.

"You don't scare me!" Jack exclaimed, glaring at the dark figure.

"No Jack don't" she said as she was more fearful of jacks safety than her own.

But Jack stared the shadow being down holding his spear ready. Noobian sabiotic had given the lower being that was standing between him and Amonyushu enough time to realize the stupidity of his actions.

The shadow Assassin then held his hand forward shadow striking the man in the chest sending him flying into the ground behind him. Sending jack landing on his back.

"You should be scared-. For we are the harbingers of your doom!" He explained dramatically. "every world we will invade every dimension we will conquer and in the end we will rule all." Saibotic explained as he held his arms out in front of him.

Marcello threw a spear at Saibotic, but he knocked the weapon out of the air with little effort. "You just don't understand, do you?" He asked them. "You will all die."

Amonyushu ran over to Jack side and tried to help him up, Jack standing on his own reassured Amonyushu that he was okey.

Saibotic held up his hand and all the shadows grew long, then solid black figure emerged from them. "It's over; I'll see to it that all of you are wiped out."

Marcello looked around and then over at Jack. "They have us surrounded, there's too many of them." He exclaimed frantically.

Jack glared at the other male. "Shut up! Don't say things like that!" He replied defiantly and turned to look back at Saibotic.

With the shadow troopers crawling from every shadow around them, they found the village quickly overwhelmed by them.

Dozens of slave troopers entered the village, surrounding everyone. They looked almost like ninjas, with their black bodies- except the glowing red eyes and gas masks.

Saibotic laughed as one the villagers turned around to run, but was slit open by the blade of one of his men. "Weep with fear!" He exclaimed.

It seemed as though all hope was lost for the hybrids until they heard the whooshing sound of two plane like vehicles flying over them,

Then, like rain drops, waves of soldiers came down using jet packs landing inside the village. Everyone stopped, even the shadow creatures and Saibotic himself.

Suddenly, the battalion of soldiers in silver and blue body armor, armed with various sophisticated weapons and equipment.

The leader, with red marking on his armor, held up his arm- wielding his powerful energy rifle. "Children of Zorndyke," he began. "I am commander green." The beam saber in his other hand crackled to life.

"Get your women and children out of here…" He finished, his voice coming from under the helmet.

Jack grabbed Amonyushu and made a break, trying to put some space between them and Saibotic . He turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You have to get out of here- somewhere safe with the others!"

She stared at him. "But Jack, what about the rest of you?" she asked nervously, expecting his answer.

He smiled at her don't worry we'll be fine, his blue eyes catching the light. "We've all got to do our job." He said and began running back into the fray, picking up a spear as he moved.

The leader held up his sword again. "alrightt boys take out the enemy soldiers!"

Saibotic stared in disgust at the scene unfolding before him. " so the United Nations alliance has finally arrived no matter you all will die like the rest of them!"

He stepped forward. "You think that you can stop me from my mission?" He exclaimed. "Send your worst, it's all the same- this will all end in bloodshed!"

"Attack them all; kill every single one of them!" Saibotic commanded his forces.

"People of Zordykes village" The leader began. "I ask that all those who do not wish to be part of the battle to please conceal themselves."

The women and children, along with the elderly, followed the instruction of the Soldiers and moved themselves back into there homes, everyone who was not involved with the fight observed it from a safe distance.

.o.o.o.

The young female backed up against a rock wall, corned by one of the Shadows. She held out her arms and cried out as the slave trooper carrying a large black sword tried to attacker her.

But jack jump in the way of the man and impaled him in the chest with his spear the man growned in pain and fell to the Ground. Jack look at her briefly and then back at the ground. "that was easy" He mused, before moving on.

.o.o.o.

Dimitrius looked down at Melna as she began to regain consciousness. "What's going on?" She asked.

The fox hybrid smiled and ran hand through his long red hair. "I think there's a war going on out there; I don't know the details though." He explained.

She looked down at her torso, past her uncovered breasts, at the layers of bandages around her abdomen. "I was injured." She remarked oddly. "…I remember now."

"Yes, but you'll be alright now." Dimitrius replied.

.o.o.o.

Saibotic fought his way through the crowd of hybrids and soldiers, slaying any unfortunate enough to get in his way. The only thing that mattered was the elimination of the girl Amonyushu- the deaths of the others were just an added bonus!

Jack thrust his spear into the chest of a dark ninja, killing him instantly. He turned around and struck another one across the face cutting off his head.

He then caught site of Saibotic in the masses, the dark warrior returned his gaze and started towards him.

"Oh crap!" Jack swore as he stepped back. "Looks like I've got company." He mumbled to himself.

Saibotic continued to advance then became invisible , Jack looked left then right Noobian then appeared next to him and grabbed him by the throat "The girl, tell me where she is?"

Jack gasped as he was lifted up, but he said with a serious face "I'll never tell " he then stuck a knife (usually used for gutting fish) right into what was most likely Saibotic's ribcage

He tossed Jack away and pulled the knife out and discarded it with mild disgust. "Again," he began dully, "where is the girl?" He said, punctuating his words by pressing his foot down on Jack and putting the tip of his sword to his neck.

"Piss off!" Jack replied.

Noobian then began to use his shadow as an offensive weapon as he struck Jack in the head twice with it then hit him again in the chest,sabiotic then punched Jack in the ribcage hard breaking a few of his ribs jack screamed in pain as this happened.

"The girl- where is she?" He glared down at him as he held his shadow blade up to his throat. "Tell me or you will die."

Jack gasped, he couldn't do much more then whisper- he was really short of breath. "No… I won't!" He replied. "I will never betray her!"

Someone hurled a spear right at Saibotic, but he simply leaned his head to the side, avoiding it. He looked to his side and spotted another hybrid.

"Marcello…?" Jack gasped Noobian then dropped the male hybrid on the ground.

The hybrid picked up another spear and charged toward the shadow being.

Jack looked on in horror as Saibotic turned to face his friend and formed a blade in his hand. It took only a few seconds for him to effortlessly maneuver around Marcello and plunge the blade through his chest.

"Marcello!" He screamed. Saibotic was now engrossed in laughing at his fallen friend.

Something snapped in his mind, maybe it was the memories of seeing Marcello picking up Amonyushu's sister fauna and twirl her around happily and that all of that was gone. Perhaps it was the stinging notion that he could die without having ever had the chance to be with Amonyushu for that was his dream…

.o.o.o.

"Damn you!" Jack screamed, grabbing a discarded spear and ran as fast as he could, towards Saibotic, driving it straight through him. "Die! Die!" He screamed, shoving it straight through him- the end came out through the front of Saibotic.

Saibotic never saw it coming; the pointed end of the crude weapon drove right through him. But Sabiotic began to laugh as he turned to look at jack and said "you stupid pitiful creature you think that actually hurts! I have lost the ability to feel pain long ago"

Jack could not believe this being whoever he was was laughing at jack failed attempt to cause him pain.

It was true that he wasn't feeling pain at all, but it infuriated him that the hybrid has been so caviler as to attack him… and he was even angrier that he hadn't even considered this possible in his vanity.

Saibotic spun around, yanking the spear from Jack's grip. He snapped the end of in the back and pulled the rest out in the front, he grunted in anger as he glanced down at the hole in his body. Suddenly the hole seal itself up instantly healing Noobian of his injury. He then looked up at Jack and lunged at him.

Jack tried to stop Noobian but the demon warrior was supernaturally stronger than him as he grabbed jack by both arms and lifed him off the ground. But jack resisted as he tried to fight back as he kick the warrior with both is legs, Jack suddenly rolled to the side and kneed him in the chest which only managed to push Noobian a few inches back. His adrenaline was pumping now and his vision was white with rage. He grabbed onto Saibot and threw him over him, down onto the sand.

But he could tell the specter was merely playing with him.

The specter rolled a few feet and then vanished. Jack stood up and tried to use his inborn animal senses to hear Saibotic. He heard a faint sound and picked up a hand full of dust and threw it to the side.

He could see the dirty outline of his enemy before him. "You're not as smart as you think- and I know you may be strong but you've got to have some kind of weakness!" He exclaimed. "No more vanishing acts…" Jack told him.

"Marcello had someone waiting for him… now she'll never get to see him alive again!" Jack spoke. "you'll pay for killing him."

"You're just fooling yourself, as you can see I am far stronger than you, your nothing more than bait, why do you think you are still alive? I could have killed you from the start but I let you live to lure the one I'm after" the shadow being then changed his tone of voice when he spotted something. "Ah, How nice of you to finally join us…"

.o.o.o.

Jack turned to see the girl standing a few feet away, looking at the scene in front of her. She ran over to Jack. "jack are you okey?" she asked, touching the injury on his body with a feather-soft touch.

"I'm so sorry he was after me and used ,hurt and abused you to get to me " She said to him and brushed a hand against his cheek. Fighting back tears, she turned to look at Marcello's body. She then looked back up at Saibotic with an expression that caught the Shadow being off guard.

His eyes widened. Saibotic has seen a lot of expressions… death throws, hatred, pleading gasps for mercy. But Amonyushu looked at him with an air of authority that burned into him. He could see no fear of sadness in her gaze, just a look of disgust and disregard as she gave him her back.

"You stupid halfling, you dare turn your back on me!" Saibotic exclaimed, but Amonyushu didn't even seem to notice him- she just looked at Jack with of peaceful and hope that offended Saibotic's senses. He didn't like this; it wasn't something he was used to.

Jack was a little surprised that even though all this turmoil she was not afraid. "No, Amonyushu, don't- he'll kill you!" He exclaimed raggedly to her, but she looked at him with a strange confidence beyond her years.

She placed her hands around his kneck and huged him softly as she apologized again for the injury he had received in the fight against the Assassin, silencing him. It was so gentle, so childishly sweet that the terror around them almost melted away for a brief moment. He looked at her, treasuring the glistening confidence in her eyes.

She turned around as Jack watched breathlessly. "I… can never forgive you for what you've done…" she said to Saibotic.

"You've hurt a lot of people and killed someone that meant a lot to someone I love…" She spoke, regarding Marcello.

"But the saddest thing is that you'll never be able to be anything more then this- a killer a mere pawn." She added, looking right at Saibotic. "and what worse, is that your the biggest dupe of all … its sad really."

Saibotic regarded her with pure hate…

.o.o.o.

The Commander of the Alliance soldiers struck down another shadow with his beam saber and turned to shoot down another with his energy rifle. He turned to see the girl standing before Saibotic. "What is she doing…?" He thought. "she'll be killed!"

But his visor picked up something strange. "Don't tell me she's one of them shadow beings… the girl has a dark ability?" He spoke. "But she's just a young girl…" He thought sadly.

.o.o.o.

"I know that look, little girl… I would recommend that you get those foolish thought out of your head." Saibotic spoke darkly, practically dripping with hatred. "You look at me with such hate—the kind that makes you want to take the life of another and I know your no killer Amonyushu , you dont have the grit or the nerve to kill me.''

His tone changed again. "Tell me, how does it feel to hate me with such overwhelming determination as to desire my annihilation?" Saibot asked. "To hate another so completely… I bet it tastes bitter on your mouth… like the acrid tast of blood?" He added in a gleeful tone.

Amonyushu coolly regarded him.

"Look around you, people are dying left and right , and I assure you this will only get worse!" He added. "You can kill my men, even I am expendable but it means nothing for it will not stop the Virean Empire , for there are many more Generals to take my place should I cease to exist.

He paused and thought things over, coming to a conclusion.

"…none of you have the military might the challenge our forces … its pointless to even try to fight us." Saibot finished. He held up his hand as a strange curved blade materialized in his palm and three more segments rotated from behind it to form a large shuriken-like weapon.

The shuriken began to glow strangely. "well it was fun playing with you while it lasted , but now the game is over and you've lost."

Amonyushu looked at Jack with a calm face ,she then noticed jack was preparing to engage the Dark Assassin again in combat. She turned back to Sabiotic, as she gave him a cold look again. "We'll see if you're right or not."

(- End of Chapter Nine -)

.o.o.o.


	9. the guardian

Blue Sub:The SuperSuit Chronicles

Chapter 9:The Guardian

Joshua stood his ground as the Dark Claws approached and surrounded him.

He held his sword close as the first Dark Claw moved in for the kill.

The crab like monsters raised its claw up into the air to slam down on top to the human.

But bye the time it brought its pincer down to strike the warrior had already moved out of the way,

he then quickly charged forward and impaled the Dark Claw in the chest hitting its central nervous system, the creature dead fell over on its back.

The two other Dark Claw seemed hesitant as they noticed how easily there companion was defeated bye the single man

both Dark Claws then suddenly advanced forward double teaming the warrior, both monsters moving in unison as they tried to impale the young man with there front pincers.

But the SuperSuit avoided the strike bye hurling himself forward , landing back on his feet the warrior severed the right limb off the second Dark Claw to his right. The creature squealed in pain, it then tried to attack the human with it left limb but Joshua blocked the strike with his sword and countered bye severing the monsters arm at the elbow. Limbless the Giant crab hurtled his body forward as a last ditch effort to attack its target. Joshua finally finished the creature off bye impaling his sword into the Dark Claws center chest cavity striking its vital nerve, dead it body slumped the ground.

Joshua held his sword forward in front of him aiming his attack on the last Dark Claw.

The giant crab then retaliated aimed its claw at the ultimate warrior, it then opened fire sending a barrage of 50 caliber rounds and a volley of missiles that destroyed the reef ront of it sending up a plume of flame and smoke into the air,the blast catapulted Joshua into the water below.

The Dark Claw raised its arms into the air in victory over the SuperSuit, the creature was ready to leave and report in to its master when suddenly Josh began to rise out of the ocean . for a minute it looked like he was floating but at a second glance it was clear that he was standing on the back of a giant rusted colored machine, the human finally understood what is was that he was standing on an Umigumo.

The giant crawfish shaped tank crawled on shore, Joshua quickly jump off its back its back and landed on the ground next to it.

The walking rusted tank turned to look at the human and registered it as a non-threat it then turned to look at the Dark Claw and it suddenly went into defensive mode as it registered it as a threat.

Another Kumo rose out of the water behind Joshua , it then spoke out to him

"hello! please stand back while we take care of the enemy"

the voice was female the voice also sound kind and nurturing like a mother.

She then positioned here Umigumo next to the other one.

The first Umigumo charged forward into combat then suddenly the Dark Claw reacted as it too lunged for its opponent as well, both machines collided with each other as they locked pincers.

They were both evenly matched.

Then suddenly the second Umigumo opened fired with its sonic cannons, the blast tore through the there Dark Claw counterpart like it was tissue paper , its front and side section exploded .

Dead the giant crab toppled and fell.

The two Umigumos turned in the direction of the human warrior, joshua then turned to look at the second Kumo and asked " who are you?"

the Female responded with "my name is Arisu, Im a Mutio and an Umigumo pilot.

Bye the way your the SuperSuit right?"

"why yes, yes I am. But how-"

the female Responded with "papa told us"

"you mean Zorndyke?"

she answered with "yes" she then continued "papa said one day you would come , papa told use a lot about you, bye the way since your here does that mean the war has begun?"

Joshua was very surprised this Mutio was very well informed about him but how? he wondered.

Joshua then answered "yes the war for your world has begun"

he then asked " did Zorndyke say where he got his information from?"

the female responded with " im afraid not, he only told us what was important.

He told use that you would become our leader, that you would become not just the leader of the hybrids but also the leader of the forces of Earth. Papa ordered us to do what every you commanded.

But how did Zorndyke know about the war? Joshua wondered , the answer to his question would have to come later for the Umigumo pilot was right he had to give them there orders he was after all there leader.

"very well your orders as follows:tell the remaining children of Zordyke to begin Evacuation preparations and head north towards the blue fleet bases of japan relay this information to all the chimeron forces of Antarctica that means the hybrid factions toward the North and the South but dont bother with Vergs faction they will not listen to you that is why I'm going to go there personally to give them the orders myself" said Joshua as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Both Umigumos bowed in respect to the warrior , the mutio then responde with " why of course sir we will do as you command"

both Umigumos then turned to the ocean as they submerged them self's in the water they then both began to swim off as they followed there orders and headed towards there destination which was the hybrid factions to the north and the south.

Joshua was now alone , he then suddenly turned towards the direction that Jack and Amonyushu had gone off to and realized he has almost forgot about them.

He quickly sheathed the sword bye his waist and held his hands forward he then concentrated his thought on the next destination he want to go to which was next to Amonyushu side.

He then concentrated the energy that was around his body and screamed out loud "Teleport!!"

suddenly he was engulfed in a stream of light that glowed as bright as sun and suddenly disappeared from sight.

End of chapter 9.


	10. fight for life chapter 10A Revised

THE SUPERSUIT CHRONICALS

Chapter 10A: "Fight For Life"

By:

The Toltec & Bojack727

revised

.o.o.o.

The Mission is well within original perimeters… casualties are in acceptable losses… Probability of success is certain.

Arrival of enemy forces and the awakening of the humanoid's powers have not altered the course of the battle. We can totally predict the outcome of this conflict… No Rogue elements currently detected that would threaten our plans.

Though Computations do indicate caution when approaching this creature- the one called Amonyushu may prove dangerous…

The computer had spoken to Saibotic in its clinical manor.

The United Nations Alliance soldiers were killing his men with great ease, and he had already temporarily weakened the central column to reinforce taking the docks. As for his troops , they were bogged down by fighting the soldiers and the locals. He had to move fast and destroy the girl; it was the only way to to ensure that the invasion of the earth would meet with success by eliminating all threats that stood to apposed them.

"I'll show you! I'm no dupe!" He exclaimed as gunfire could be heard around them amidst the chaos. "I Am a deadly warrior- I'll finish you and the rest of your kind off once and for all!" Saibotic exclaimed, shouting like a madman, and threw the shuriken at her.

"No!" Kumo cried out, running to the scene, just in time to catch a large lance from one of the allied Soldiers. He threw it with great strength and it struck the spinning blade mid-air and knocked it away, crashing into an old shed.

"Lord Saibotic, our forces are pinned down on the shoreline by U.N.A. commandos, we can't get to the troops in the bay!" A voice called out to him on his communicator. Saibotic growled and looked around him- he was surrounded be hostile forces on all sides.

"who the hell are you!" The dark specter demanded, looking over at Kumo, who was flanked by another hybrid and a couple of soldiers. Smoke rose up around them, but they stood their ground before him.

Kumo looked at him and frowned. "I'm her Bother!" yelled Out, glaring at Saibotic. He then turned to the others already fighting. "Jack, Amonyushu are you two okay?"

She looked over at him, her 'brother', and smiled. "Yes," said Amonyushu bravely replied. "But a lot of others aren't- these shadows creaters had hurt and killed a lot of people- including the soldiers who came to help us."

"Marcello is dead…" Jack sputtered, trying to get to his feet. "That bastered over there killed him!" He added, pointing at Saibotic. Amonyushu rushed over to him and tried to help him stand up.

Kumo was silent. "I understand…" He began. "But what about you- are you alright?" He asked, noting how Jask clutched his sides while standing on unsteady legs- his only support was the smaller figure of Amonyushu.

Jack grimaced and looked down at his midsection, frowning at the sight of his tattered and torn up shirt. He reached down and pulled off the bits of fabric in one motion- resulting in a tangible rrriiiippp as he tossed it aside. "He did a number on my ribs- but I think I'll manage." replied jack tenderly.

The Captain motioned for one of the soldiers to help them and one of them quickly rushed over to where Jack and Amonyushu were. He pulled out a medical case and the two of them quickly understood what he was intending.

Saibotic kept his cool, despite being surrounded by hostile enemies. "I know enough to say that you creatures are just as weak and frail just like your human counterparts- you are feeble third rate low level creatures that have no other purpose but to die." Saibot explained. "On the other hand, I was made for battle, harness and molded bye the fires of War . We Vireans have mastered the Art of Conquering worlds and are far stronger than you can imagine there is no way you can beat us.''Jack gasped as he was given an injection- a mild pain inhibitor to help him cope with the injuries. The soldier applied reinforced bandages around his torso- wrapping them tightly to hold his ribs in place. "Kumo, he's right- we can't fight him… he's too strong."

"Maybe so, but I don't think even he could stop all of us." Kumo offered, much to Saibotic's amusement. "Laugh all you want, but you're army is being overwhelmed in this location I dont know about everywhere else but at least were winning here"

"Foolish mortal beings!" Saibotic countered mockingly. "Even an endless number of lesser could not stop me!" He screamed out. "My soldiers you seem to take so much pride in killing- their nothing compared to me! You think you know what power is? You have no idea…" He added darkly.

"The Virean Empire will never give up and we will never relent- we will descend upon your helpless world and enslave all that we see." He explained. "The events of today were never intended as our main offensive gambit, but rather a quick battle to establish your strength." He explained. "And as for me- you haven't seen the true extent of my powers- not by a long shot." He paused. "Soon, we'll control this area and our main army will join up with us."

Saibotic grew stiff and let his arms fall to his sides. "My powers are more terrifying and disturbing than you could ever dream of." He spoke as he took a few stiff-legged steps forward. "I'll show you one of them…" He finished.

His shadow changed shape, morphing outward. "most people dont know about my shadow." He spoke as a solid form began to rise up out of his. "But there isn't a single one of you who could hope to stop us me and my shadow, let alone kill either of us!" He added. The form rose upward from his shadow and everyone could see that it was identical to him.

He stopped and looked around the area, glancing at various individuals who had encircled him up to this point. "Allow me to introduce to you my shadow clone, every bit of as powerful as me and just brutal."

Saibotic then reached down and unhooked his sword from his side and tossed it away, the clone did the same. The two of them simultaneously removed their weapons. "But to prove that I am the stronger- there will be no weapons." He spoke. "My body is strong enough to stop all of you."

Kumo put on a brave face and held up his spear and took up a fighting stance. He knew that in truth- it would be virtually impossible to stop them, especially with their numbers so low and Jack injured- among other things. "Fine then, do your worst!"

"Bastered! Your time has come!"

Everyone looked around and saw the area was surrounded by Hybrids and Brethren alliance Soldiers. All of them armed and ready to fight. Saibotic looked around and realized that he'd lost contact with the rest of his platoon of assassins - they must all be dead by now.

One of the dark beings looked at Saibotic. Lord, it's over- there are too many of them." He spoke. "We can no longer hold this area- we must fall back to our ship."

"No Saibotic, you're not getting away after what you've done to us!" Jack said, standing himself up, despite the pain he felt in his body.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" the specter said as he noticed that he was now surrounded on all side by the coalition of hybrids and soldiers. His only escape was through forest that was behind him.

Rifles rose up and aimed at him and the remaining troops. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, for me to just give up and turn tail?" He asked mockingly. "Maybe you don't understand who you're dealing with?" He asked. "Regardless of what I say, our reinforcements will arrive soon."

"Wrong," The Troop Commander retorted. "Our forces are holding here, but your line here is broken! And I've already given orders to have reinforcements deployed- and they'll get here first."

"No both our forces with arrive at the same time, and it will be a blood bath on all sides " Saibotic said with laugh

Amonyushu looked at him. "Your empire started this battle, but you can choose to end this- take your people and leave or we'll all be forced to endure another war." She asserted.

"Seems like your men don't have the will to keep at it?" Kumo asked, mockingly. "It's your choice- live or die, it's up to you…" He paused. "However, if you're the warrior you claim to be, then why don't we settle this on one last battle?"

"Don't tell me that you and that one over there plan to challenge me and my shadow clone?" He asked, pointing to the injured Jack. "If the two of you want to die so badly, then fine come and die!"

"If you lose, then you'll make your people leave this reality for ever." Kumo began while everyone listened.

"To that, I would have to accept degradation and the failure of this mission would be placed solely on me." Saibot explained. "I want something more, something to make this worthwhile…"

"You can have Amonyushu…"

Jack gasped. "You bastard, how dare you say that?" He screamed. "You just got done saying she was your 'sister' and now your offering her to that thing like some prize?" He exclaimed. "Goddamn you!" He cried out, grabbing hold of Kumo be the collar of his shirt.

"I have a plan…" He whispered.

"to hell with your plan!" Jack swore. "I love Amonyushu far more then you could ever- and I'll kill you myself before you offer her up like some trophy!"

"I'll do it…" Amonyushu announced a suddenly. Everyone turned around and Jack let go of Kumo and rushed over to her. Tears were running down her face and she looked as if she had to bite her lip to keep from sobbing.

"No, you can't, Amonyushu!" Jack exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders and looking right at her.

She wiped away tears while fresh ones ran down her cheeks. "Jack… you said you love me, do you really mean that?" She asked shakily.

He looked at her and nodded. "…More than anything." He replied.

She gulped, trying to compose herself. "That's the only thing that matters… if I can help save all our lives… than I'll risk my own for everyone's." She told him. " I dont know if I feel the same way as you do but im happy to hear that from you ." She said happily to him. He didnt flinched from here responce .

His eyes welled up as he clenched them shut and pulled back away from her. "even though we dont fully understand each others feeling ,I know this is trueYou're the bravest person I've ever known and I promise that I will try to win your heart." He told her.

Saibotic was growing impatient and turned to Kumo. "I agree to your terms… not that you have any chance of winning, but I must say that I admire your courage. If nothing else, at least you're brave."

"Lord Saibotic, you can't do this- you don't have the authority to make this sort of deci—" His advisor had started to say, but Saibotic grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up. The underling gurgled for a moment, but became silent and limp.

"I give the orders around here." Saibotic countered and let go of his dead body. "Both of you, come at us with everything's you've got… don't hold back."

Kumo held up his staff and stepped forward. Jack looked into Amonyushu's eyes and frowned at her as his heart was broken. He straightened himself up with a slight grunt and turned to join the scene.

Jack turned over to the solder. "Let me borrow that knife of yours…" He spoke. The soldier nodded and undid the eighteen inch machete from his belt and handed it to him in the sheath. Jack took it and pulled it out, tossing the covering away.

The shadow clone blocked the knife when the male hybrid swung it at his head and then again when jack made to jab in its midsection. Kumo ran towards Saibotic but the shadow being threw down a portal that sent Kumo falling into it and another portal opened up above sending him falling hitting the floor hard .

Kumo didnt know how the bastered did it but but it seemed that Noobian had the ability to open and close wormhole like portals, he would have to keep an eye out incase the shadow being threw down another one causing him to fall for the same trick.

Kumo stood back up and swung the staff at him, Saibotic caught his wrist, but kumo slammed his head against the dark fighter's face.

jack noticed the shadow slow down for a moment and struck it across the head with his machete and then jabbed it in the stomach with the blade, staggering it. Kumo backhanded him across the face.

Saibotic reeled back and then swung back up and struck kumo across the face, knocking him to the ground. The staff embedded in the dirt close by. Saibotic grabbed him by the arm and picked him back up, only to kick him in the stomach; kumo spite up blood .

He then stood up as he tried to throw a punch at his foe only to be blocked by Noobians right hand then quickly countered with another of his supernatural moves as the shadow being grabbed the hybrid he then opened a portal in front of him as he threw kumo into it , another portal opened behind him as the hybrid flew out of it.

As he exit threw the second portal ,Noobian held his foot out knocking kumo out of the air sending him flying into the ground like a rag doll.

jack locked his gaze with the shadow and waited for it to attack, he stepped aside and moved towards a nearby tree. It made to punch him, but he stepped out of the way and its fist plunged right into the mass of the tree.

jack cleaved down into the shadow's arm and severed it at the elbow. It pulled back and staggered away but eventually its arm regenerated. He then turned the shadow clone around and swiped the blade of his machete across its chest and then stepped back and ran towards it. he impaled it with the blade of the machete he held and knocked the shadow down onto the ground which drove the weapon deeper into it. Suddenly, suddenly the shadow clone reached up with its other arm and gripped the body of the weapon, but then fell back and vanished.

Kumo a still a little dizzy tried to stand back up, he then look over at his apponent. He could sense that Saibotic was straining to keep his power up at the level it was currently at. He guessed that he wasn't used to going at full tilt for such a long period of time- they'd been fighting all day and he recalled that he'd already wounded him- so maybe he could do it again.

He dived across the ground and picked up the spear and turned to face Saibotic again. He narrowed his eyes, noting that Saibot seemed to be stooped forward and having trouble staying focused. Saibotic must have been linked to the shadow clone, so he experience any damage that it was experiencing as well- and since jack had just killed the thing…

Kumo threw the spear right at Saibot. The dark warrior held up his arm to block it, but the blade sliced across the upper layer of his form and went right into his chest, just below his neck.

Saibotic's arms fell at his sides and he just stood there. kumo looked at him in confusion. "I must have experienced too much damage for my body to give out like this even though I cannot feel pain… I could turn and run, but my pride wouldn't allow it…" He mused.

"im going to hide out and regain my strength… but before I do im going to kill you first"

"My arrogance won't allow me to return in defeat… so im going to make the winning kill and take your life with this blade." Saibot explained. He formed a narrow blade in one hand that was about an inch wide and eighteen in length. "I did not intended to honor the agreement- I'll kill you myself. That way, at least I achieved something- this invasion is far from over."

"…Congratulations on your defeat." Saibotic said and kicked Kumo to the ground , jack tried to help Kumo bye attacking Sabiotic but the shadow being ran the blade across jacks chest. He dropped to the ground as his blood trickled out from the wound.

"and since Im the victor i will be claiming my prize now"said Noobian Siobiotic referring to Amonyushu

Jack defiantly grabbed Noobian Saibotic bye the leg as he tried to stop him from going near Amonyushu

but Saibotic kicked jack in the face and said " you pitiful creature you have lost"

ignoring the kick jack lunged for Noob saibiots legs and this time stabbed the demon in the foot.

The hell spawn merely laughed at the hybrids feeble attempt to impede him from his

from his mission at claiming his rightful prize as the victor.

Amonyushu ran over to jack and wrapped her arms around him "Jack!Jack! Please be okey!" she asked with tears in her eyes. The young hybrid tried to push Amonyushu away and said "what are you doing Amonyushu you need to run!He'll kill you!" but Amonyushu refused to abandone him as she held him in her arm.

Noobian saibotic ripped the blade from his wound by which he felt no pain, as he held the blade in his hand he raised up into the air as he said .

"I am tired of you lowly creatures, it is time to die!" he scream as he held the blade in his hand and started towards them

Kumo stood up and tried to charge at Noobian with his spear in hand and intended to impale the monster with it, but Sabiotice was way to fast and too strong and punch Kumo in the face sending the old hybrid flying backwards about ten meters away and landing on his back.

suddenly noobian saibotics arm disintegrated and a bright golden light appeared shining as bright as the sun, Noob saibiot felt no pain but the light was definitely deterring as it pushed him back away from the hybrids"No! The light its too bright!No! How is this possible!"

"the darkness always hides from the light" said the being made of white energy.

the light glowed bright as it took human form and suddenly Amonyushu recognized who was standing before them.

"Joshua! Is that you!" she yelled out to him, the light disappeared leaving only the human who was standing right next to them.

Josh turned to jack and Amonyushu and said "Jack Amonyushu are you both okey?"

they both knoded and said 'yes' the human then stood infront of them as he put distance between them and the spector.

"Now its time to deal with you"said the warrior as he point toward Noobian saibotic.

"No not you!" said Noob as he backed away, the fear dred could be heard from his voice.

"yeah it me baby" said the Super Suit as he smiled , he then unsheathed his sword from his back and held the blade infront of him as stood there ready to engage the demon in combat.

"you are the most powerful warrior ever created , why not join us and together we could rule this world and every world like it. With your power and our numbers we could rule it all" Noobian propose the Idea to the Super Suit.

Joshua then laughed and said"do not think that you can tempt me with power for I have all the power I need right here , plus I would never join you and I would never betray my friends"

"very well then we may have lost this battle we have not lost the war, the war for this world still continues else where. As we speak our forces have already started there assualt on Verges base.

Once Antarctica Falls we will aim our attention to the rest of the world" Noobian saibotic laughed and then disappeared and was gone.

"is he gone" Amonyushu asked with a worried tone still holding jack in her arm.

Joshua turned to look at here and said " for now" he then shealthed his sword and held his hand out to her as she grasped it he lifted her off the floor.

Kumo then stood up and ran to Jack and Amonyushus side and said " thats the supersuit that you were talking about this whole time? and for a second I thought he wasnt even real"

"right now we need to tend to jacks wound, from what I can tell the knife is not very far inside the wound" the human said as he studied jack injury.

"at least we won for now"said jacked as he winced in pain as Josh pulled the blade from his chest.

Amonyushu looked at the blade that was in the supersuits hand and said. "some victory." she remarked sadly. She looked around at all of the bodies- hybrid, trooper, shadows. "A lot of people died today…including Marcello"

Joshua turned to look at Marcellos body and said "I dont think he's dead yet we may still have hope"

the warrior ran to Marcellos aid and signaled a medic to help him.

Fauna ran over to Marcellos side and rested his head on her lap, she looked over his wounds and and screamed to josh for help " please help him! I think he's going into shock"

Marcello body began to shack as he was going into shock " he lost to much blood"

said the medic as he examined him he then continued with " he would need a miracle to save his life"

"Then a miracle it is"said the warrior as he silently said a small prayer over the fallen hybrid.

Joshua then placed his hand on the Marcellos wound and it began to glow and the wound sealed up.

A few second later the young hybrid took a deep breath and opened his eyes and sat back up, he placed his hand on his chest and touched the spot where his wound once was.

Then Marcello turned and looked at the human and said " who are you?"

Josh smiled and shook the hybrids hand and answer with" my name Joshua , im a friend of amonyushu.

You know you should count yourself blessed a few second more and you would have been dead my friend"

Fauna wrapped her arms around Marcello and began to shed tears of joy , she held the him close

she then turned and thanks the human and said "god bless you supersuit , youve brought my Marcello back to me"

"dont thank me , thank the one who sent me" said Joshua as he pointed his finger skyward

one of the commanding officers made his way through the crowd of hybrids and tapped on the Supersoldiers shoulder and said "sir our scanners have detected enemy forces moving from the North, theyll be here in less than thirty minutes, we need to get these people out of here quickly"

Josh turned and looked at him and said "alright call in for an emergency evacutation , call in for combat ready aerial devisions and for two crusiers to hold over our location tell them our location is a hot zone"

"yes sir I will communicate all your commands as ordered" said the battalion officer he then got on his radio over emergency channels and called in the orderes he was given.

out of the crowd Ruth suddenly appeared and walked over and saw that amidst the damage and havoc, Kumo was standing with Jack and Amonyushu and the Supersuit. She walked over to them- causing the older hybrid to brighten up- and rested her hands on her hips, over her rather short tunic. "Does this mean it's over?" She asked. "What the heck happened?"

Kumo smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes for now...I'll explain later"

Amonyushus made her way over to the Supersuit and said " Joshua whats going on are we leaving or something?"

" this place is not safe were getting your people out of here , do you sense something?" said Josh with concern in his voice

Amonyushu nodded and said " yes I sense them , there are more dark forces coming from the North"

"then I think its time that we move on out of here" said joshua he then put his hands in the air

as he tried to organize the large crowd of villagers he then spoke " alright everyone! Gather around and listen to me! You are all leaving I just got word that more enemy forces are on there way here ,I want you all to do is to start packing anything that you can carry with you"

the Amonyushu and the rest of the hybrid of Zordykes Village did as they were told, they went into there homes and started packing food ,cloths, tools ,weapons and personal items.

Amonyushu packed her cloths and some of the her books from her papas book shelf.

She realized she would miss her papas shack everything around her reminded her so much of her father.

Jack suddenly appeared out the entrance to the shack and said "Amonyushu its time we need to go now"

she turned to look at him and said concerned " how that wound of yours?"

"oh it fine now , the medic gave me some sergical bandages . He said it should heal quickly"answered jack with a smile, jack then noticed the sad look in Amonyushus eyes "Amonyushu whats wrong, what on your mind?"

she looked around and said "I was just thinking how much Im going to miss this place.

To be honest I feel like I dont want to leave"

Jack huged Amonyushu and said " I know how much this place remindes you so much of papa but its time to let that go, I think papa would want you to let him go. You must move on and live your own life I think papa would want that very much"

Amonyushu realized Jack was right, she had to move on and let go of the past.

Ending the embrace Amonyushu look up at jack and smiled and said "thanks Jack I guess your right"

"come on lets go then" he said with a grin , they both then ran to the center of the village where the first

Gunships landed

The Gunships were sorta strange to Amonyushu they were painted yellow with black markings which made it look sorta like a bubble bee ,large cannons that were mounted on top of it and it had large wings which made it look almost like a plan . Its large pod bay doors slid open revealing a large space inside where Military personel probably stood.

6 more of the same vessels landed in the middle of the village , the Villagers started lining up

to board these awesome ships , soldiers inside them began helping the hybrids step on board the gunships.

As everyone boarded the ships , the soldiers under the command of the Supersuit made a defensive

formation around the village to protect them from enemy attack.

Once everyone was aboard the supersoldiers signaled his men onto the ships.

Josh was the last one to board Amonyushus vessel.

The pod bay doors shut and the Gunships quickly took off into the air, outside Amonyushu could see the village getting smaller and smaller until it was nothing but a speck which was overshadowed by the continent of Antarctica, the earth got smaller as well as the plan like ships went up higher and higher until they were outside the earth atmosphere .

Amonyushu had never been in space before , the experience was both somewhat exhilarating and frightening at the same time. And the round ball that was called the earth below was the most beautiful thing she had seen in her entire life.

As they flew farther and farther away from the earth Amonyushu could see that they were heading for a massive ship that if Amonyushu could measure was about 5 miles long and two miles wide.

The ship was shaped like a giant sword , its massive frontal oval smooth shaft made up it bow while the ships stern ended with long giant wings.

Amonyushu looking around the cabin noticed that the supersuit had taken a spot on the ground to sit down on, he sat cross leged and had his eyes closed as he seemed to be meditating.

Amonyushu took a spot on the ground and sat next to him , she smiled as she had taken a liking to the human . Josh almost seemed as if he was sleeping ,his eyes closed shut.

She realized that the human reminded her much of her father , joshua seem to be the only other human who excepted her and her people as if they were his own kind.

his kindness remind her so much of her father, how he excepted them as his children even though he was human himself. And not once had josh shown any distaste toward them.

Had her father been still alive , she was certain that Joshua would be someone her father would have loved to have met.

Joshua seemed to be sleeping as his eyes were closed then placed her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him, Josh then opened his eyes and turned to look at her as he smiled and said "yes Amonyushu did you need something?"

Amonyushu smiled back , her heart suddenly skipped a beat, even for a non-hybrid Joshua was very handsome, she was falling for this human. His thick black hair, brown eyes , tan colored skin and muscular physic were all alluring to her. Her cheeks went red with embarrasment ,she then pursed her lips as she moved her face ever closer to his.

Ruth herself suddenly noticed what was going on between joshua and Amonyushu, she smiled and turned to look at kumo and said "they look so cute together"

Kumo whispered to her and said "I never thought Amonyushu was the type to fall in love with a human"

The moment was suddenly interrupted as jacks voice cut through the air ,

he addressed the human and said "hey Joshua were exactly are we going?"

the man answered with " we are heading for our flagship The Olympian, there we will be safe"

As they got closer to the cruiser Jack , Amonyushu and everyone else could that the ship was huge, it was the biggest thing yushu had ever seen in her entire life.

They also noticed that the ship was covered with massive cannons that could easily rip a hole through a mountian. She realized this ship was not something to mess with.

The gunships finally docked inside the Massive hangar bay and landed safely on the hangar bay floor.

Josh stepped out first then the rest of the passengers onboard stepped out after him.

Despite being outside in space , the ship had its own artificial gravity which mad it feel almost as if they were back on earth.

The giant hanger was well lit , with the ceiling housing many space faring ships like fighters and gunships.

As the final last people stepped off the bubble bee ships , the group was greeting bye one of the cruisers officers commander Reed. Reed was a brown haired man with almost pail-white skin The Soldiers red marking on his armor signified his rank as being both a commander and an admiral , the man then solutes to Joshua and said " welcome back sir, I assume the mission was a success"

"it was"said joshua briefly as he saluted the officer back .

"sadly we lost a couple of our people and Noobian sabiotice got away"

"dont worry commander we'll get him next time sir"

"I hope so Reed" said josh as a slight look of disappointment came over his face.

Commander Reed then noticed Amonyushu and grinned saying " and who is this lovely young lady thats standing behind you?"

Joshua turned to look at the catgirl and introduced her "Amonyushu this is commader Reed, Commander Reed this is Amonyushu"

"Ah so this is the lovely beauty that you were talking about" said Reed as he shook Amonyushus small hands , she blushed a

little .

In the beginning Amonyushu was unsure about humans and how they would treat her kind , but after today she realized that not all humans are the same and it was good to meet humans who were not so judgmental about hybrids.

Commander Reed seemed to be a very nice man , it felt good to be talked about so fondly bye humans.

She wondered what the future would held for her and her people and what was going to happen to her world now that a new war has begun.

A war between light and dark , Good Vs Evil , right Vs wrong.

And who would win she wondered would it be them the Earth the hybrid and the humans.

Or would it be the Unknown foreign enemy that they only just begun to understand.

Amonyushu hope and prayed that what ever happened life would continue on as it has always been.

And that some how they would survive in the end.

End of chapter 10.


	11. chapter 10B Alternate ending

**THE SUPERSUIT CHRONICALS**

**Chapter 10B Alternate ending**

**"Fight For Life"**

**By:**

**The Toltec & Bojack727**

hey everybody this is the toltec and so you dont get confused this was the original chapter that bojack sent to me before I decided to change it, this was the original ending that bojack had intended for this story. but then I decided to continue writing this story and I wanted something different. but over all this is still a great chapter and it shows Bojacks hard work and dedication . thank you bojack for believing in my story with out you non of this would be possible and I dont know where my story would be right now.

so I hope everyone enjoys reading this alternative ending.

**.o.o.o.**

_The Mission has exceeded the original perimeters… casualties are in excess of projected losses… Probability of success is uncertain._

_Arrival of enemy forces and the awakening of the humanoid's powers have altered the course of the battle. We cannot totally predict the outcome of this conflict… Rogue elements currently threaten our plans._

_Computations indicate caution when approaching this creature- the one called Amonyushu may prove dangerous…_

The source has spoken to Saibot in its clinical manor. He cringed, well aware of the details. First off, he knew that the mission calculated a maximum casualty rate of 15%, but that the estimated loss of troops was over 25%.

These soldiers were killing his men with great skill, and he had already weakened the central column to reinforce taking the docks. As for that, the troops were bogged down by fighting the soldiers and the locals. He had to act fast and destroy the girl; it was the only way to insure that they could get a foothold in this realm.

"I'll show you! I'm not just a shadow!" He exclaimed as gunfire could be heard around them amidst the chaos. "I'm the destroyer- I'll finish you and your kind off once and for all!" Saibot exclaimed, shouting like a madman, and threw the shuriken at her.

"No!" Kumo cried out, running to the scene, just in time to catch a large lance from one of the Light Soldiers. He threw it with great strength and it struck the spinning blade mid-air and knocked it away, crashing into an old shed.

"Lord Saibot, our forces are pinned down on the shoreline, we can't get to the troops in the bay!" A voice called out to him on his communicator. Saibot growled and looked around him- he was surrounded be hostile forces on all sides.

"By the unspoken name of the Otherrealm, who are you!?" The dark specter demanded, looking over at Kumo, who was flanked by another hybrid and a couple of soldiers. Smoke rose up around them, but they stood their ground before him.

Kumo looked at him and frowned. "Monsters like you don't deserve my attention or regard, but if you must know…" He paused, dusting off his shirt. "I'm her brother!" Kumo yelled, glaring at Saibot. He then turned to the others already fighting. "Jack, Amonyushu are you two okay?"

She looked over at him, her 'brother', and smiled. "Yes," said Amonyushu bravely replied. "But a lot of others aren't- these shadows had hurt and killed a lot of people- including the soldiers who came to help us."

"Marcello is dead…" Jack sputtered, trying to get to his feet. "That thing over there killed him!" He added, pointing at Saibot. Amonyushu rushed over to him and tried to help him stand up.

Kumo was silent. "I understand…" He began. "But what about you- are you alright?" He asked, noting how Jask clutched his sides while standing on unsteady legs- his only support was the smaller figure of Amonyushu.

Jack grimaced and looked down at his midsection, frowning at the sight of his tattered and torn up shirt. He reached down and pulled off the bits of fabric in one motion- resulting in a tangible _rrriiiippp_ as he tossed it aside. "He did a number on my ribs- but I think I'll manage." replied jack tenderly.

The Captain motioned for one of the soldiers to help them and one of them quickly rushed over to where Jack and Amonyushu were. He pulled out a medical case and the two of them quickly understood what he was intending.

Saibot kept his cool, despite being surrounded by hostile enemies. "I know enough about you creatures to know that you're not strong enough to stop me- your physical data proves it. You have a C-Class battle capability, third rate by our standards." Saibot explained. "On the other hand, I have an A-Class, which makes me a first tier warrior."

Jack gasped as he was given an injection- a mild pain inhibitor to help him cope with the injuries. The soldier applied reinforced bandages around his torso- rapping them tightly to hold his ribs in place. "Kumo, he's right- we can't fight him… he's too strong."

"Maybe so, but I don't think even he could stop all of us." Kumo offered, much to Saibot's amusement. "Laugh all you want, but you're army is being overwhelmed on all fronts and your invasion is proving more and more hopeless with each passing moment."

"Foolish mortal beings!" Saibot countered mockingly. "Even an endless number of lesser could not stop me!" He screamed out. "These soldiers you seem to take so much pride in killing- their nothing compared to me! You think you know what power is? You have no idea…" He added darkly.

"The Virean Empire will never back down- we will flood this world with greater numbers and more powerful technology till nothing is left to stand in our way." He explained. "The events of today were never intended as our main offensive gambit, but rather a quick battle to establish your strength." He explained. "And as for me- you haven't seen the true extent of my powers- not by a long shot." He paused. "Soon, we'll control this area and our main army will join up with us."

Saibot grew stiff and let his arms fall to his sides. "My powers are more terrifying and disturbing than you could ever dream of." He spoke as he took a few stiff-legged steps forward. "I'll show you one of them…" He finished.

His shadow changed shape, morphing outward. "You girl, you called me a shadow." He spoke as a solid form began to rise up out of his. "But there isn't a single one of you who could hope to stop my shadow, let alone kill me!" He added. The form rose upward from his shadow and everyone could see that it was identical to him.

He stopped and looked around the area, glancing at various individuals who had encircled him up to this point. "Allow me to introduce to you my shadow clone, every bit of as powerful as me and just as brutal."

Saibot then reached down and unhooked his sword from his side and tossed it away, the clone did the same. The two of them simultaneously removed their weapons. "But to prove that I am the stronger- there will be no weapons." He spoke. "My body is strong enough to stop all of you."

Kumo put on a brave face and held up his spear and took up a fighting stance. He knew that in truth- it would be virtually impossible to stop them, especially with their numbers so low and Jack injured- among other things. "Fine then, do your worst!"

"_Monsters! Your time has come!"_

Everyone looked around and saw the area was surrounded by Hybrids and Brethren Soldiers. All of them armed and ready to fight. Saibot looked around and realized that he'd lost contact with the rest of his forces- _they must all be dead by now…_

One of the dark beings looked at Saibot. Lord, it's over- there are too many of them." He spoke. "We can no longer hold this area- we must fall back now."

"No Saibot, you're not getting away after what you've done to us!" Jack said, standing himself up, despite the pain he felt in his body.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" the specter said as he noticed that he was now surrounded on all side by the coalition of hybrids and troopers. His only escape was through forest that was behind him.

Rifles rose up and aimed at him and the remaining troops. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, for me to just give up and turn tail?" He asked mockingly. "Maybe you don't understand who you're dealing with?!" He asked. "Regardless of what I say, our reinforcements will arrive soon."

"Wrong," The Troop Commander retorted. "Our forces are holding, your lines are broken on fronts! And I've already given orders to have reinforcements deployed- and they'll get here first."

Amonyushu looked at him. "Your empire started this battle, but you can choose to end this- take your people and leave or we'll all be forced to endure a bloodbath." She asserted.

"Seems like your men don't have the will to keep at it?" Kumo asked, mockingly. "It's your choice- live or die, it's up to you…" He paused. "However, if you're the warrior you claim to be, then why don't we settle this on one last battle?"

"Don't tell me that you and that one over there plan to challenge me and my shadow clone?" He asked, pointing to the injured Jack. "If the two of you want to die so badly, then fine!"

"If you loose, then you'll make your people leave this reality for ever." Kumo began while everyone listened.

"To that, I would have to accept degradation and the failure of this mission would be placed solely on me." Saibot explained. "I want something more, something to make this worthwhile…"

"You can have Amonyushu…"

Jack gasped. "You bastard, how dare you say that?!" He screamed. "You just got done saying she was your 'sister' and now your offering her to that thing like some prize?!" He exclaimed. "Goddamn you!" He cried out, grabbing hold of Kumo be the collar of his shirt.

"I have a plan…" He whispered.

"Fuck your plan!" Jack swore. "I love Amonyushu far more then you could ever- and I'll kill you myself before you offer her up like some trophy!"

"I'll do it…" Amonyushu announced a suddenly. Everyone turned around and Jack let go of Kumo and rushed over to her. Tears were running down her face and she looked as if she had to bite her lip to keep from sobbing.

"No, you can't, Amonyushu!" Jack exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders and looking right at her.

She wiped away tears while fresh ones ran down her cheeks. "Jack… you said you love me, do you really mean that?" She asked shakily.

He looked at her and nodded. "…More than anything." He replied.

She gulped, trying to compose herself. "That's the only thing that matters… if I can help save all our lives… than I'll risk my own for everyone's." She told him. "…and for you… because I love you." She said and kissed him. He flinched slightly from the contact and felt her tears run down his cheeks.

His own eyes welled up as he clenched them shut and pulled her back to hold her. "Oh my god… You're the bravest person I've ever known." He told her.

Saibot was growing impatient and turned to Kumo. "I agree to your terms… not that you have any chance of winning, but I must say that I admire your courage. If nothing else, at least you're brave."

"Lord Saibot, you can't do this- you don't have the authority to make this sort of deci—" His advisor had started to say, but Saibot grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up. The underling gurgled for a moment, but became silent and limp.

"I give the orders around here." Saibot countered and let of his dead body. "Both of you, come at us with everything's you've got… don't hold back."

Kumo held up his staff and stepped forward. Jack looked into Amonyushu's eyes and smiled at her. He straightened himself up with a slight grunt and turned to join the scene.

Jack turned over to the solder. "Let me borrow that blade of yours…" He spoke. The solder nodded and undid the eighteen inch machete from his belt and handed it to him in the sheath. Jack took it and pulled it out, tossing the covering away.

The clone blocked the staff when it swung at his head and then again when Kumo made to jab it in the midsection. Jack ran towards Saibot and swung the machete at him, Saibot caught his wrist, but Jack slammed his head against the dark fighter's face.

Kumo noticed the shadow slow down for a moment and struck it across the head with his staff and then jabbed it in the stomach with the blunt end, staggering it. Jack put his foot down on Saibot's and backhanded him across the face.

Saibot reeled back and then swung back up and struck jack across the face, knocking him toe the ground. The machete embedded in the dirt close by. Saibot grabbed him by the arm and picked him back up, only to kick him in the stomach; Jack coughed out blood and held his sides. Kumo locked his gaze with the shadow and waited for it to attack, he stepped aside and moved towards a nearby tree. It made to punch him, but he stepped out of the way and its fist plunged right into the mass of the tree.

Kumo cleaved down into the shadow's arm and severed it at the elbow. It pulled back and staggered away. He turned it around and swiped the blade of his staff across its chest and then stepped back and ran towards it. It impaled it with the blade of the staff and knocked it down onto the ground and dove the spear-end deeper into it. Suddenly, it reached up with its other arm and gripped the body of the weapon, but then fell back and vanished.

Jack stumbled back and looked up. He could sense that Saibot was straining to keep his power up at the lever it was currently at. He guessed that he wasn't used to going at full tilt for such a long period of time- they'd been fighting all day and he recalled that he'd already wounded him- so maybe he could do it again.

He dived across the ground and picked up the machete and turned to face Saibot again. He narrowed his eyes, noting that Saibot seemed to be stooped forward and having trouble staying focused. Saibot must have been linked to the shadow clone, so he experience any damage and pain that it was feeling as well- and since Kumo had just killed the thing…

Jack threw the machete right at Saibot. The dark warrior held up his arm to block it, but the blade sliced across the upper layer of his form and went right into his chest, just below his neck.

Saibot's arms fell at his sides and he just stood there. Jack looked at him in confusion. "I just don't have enough power to keep going… I could turn and run, but my pride wouldn't allow it…" He mused.

"I could just have the reinforcements come in and level the place- I mean I probably have the power to hide out and regain my strength… but after all this; that would be anticlimactic, don't you think?"

"My arrogance won't allow me to return in defeat… but neither will it let me run away like a coward." Saibot explained. He formed a narrow blade in one hand that was about an inch wide and eighteen in length. "But I can still honor the agreement- I'll kill myself. That way, they'll know that their most powerful warrior was killed, and without me- this whole invasion is over."

"…Congratulations on your victory." Saibot said and ran the blade across his neck. He dropped to the ground as his blood poured out from the gaping wound.

Jack dropped down onto the ground on his haunches and gasped for air. "Yeah… some victory…"

Amonyushu ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him "Oh Jack, are you ok?" she asked softly with tears in her eyes. He looked up at her and nodded. She leaned against him and closed her eyes while he put an arm around her and rested his hand reassuringly on her back.

Jack looked over at Kumo's spear, embedded in the ground. "…some victory." He remarked sadly. He looked around at all of the bodies- hybrid, trooper, shadow… Marcello. "A lot of people died today…"

Suddenly, the spear began to shake and popped out of the ground. Darkness started to spill out of the pit it had made. Kumo watched the energy spill out and arch across the area into Saibot's prone form.

The head rose up and then the body began to rise up unnaturally, as if being tugged by strings. "Shit, that clone- it's still alive!" Kumo exclaimed.

"Fire!" The Troop Commander exclaimed. The mane opened fire on the controlled form of Saibot, but the rounds passed through it, shredding it like paper- only to close back up and keep its shape.

Amonyushu looked at it. "It can't be killed like that- it's not even alive…" She murmured. A blast of energy fired off at them, sending up the dirt around them and the thing appeared right in front of them. It extended its arm down around Amonyushu's neck and started to tighten around her.

"…Dead." It said simply. "Saibot killed… now there the Shadow remains…" It added. "But his desires will be fulfilled…"

A bolt of blinding white energy struck the thing's arm, blowing it apart. Jack grabbed Amonyushu and pulled her away. The Clone looked up in time to see a shining white figure in armor.

Joshua looked down at the thing. "So I'm too late to stop the real thing?" He mused. "But I can stop you!" He added and leapt onto the ground and swung the blade through it in one fluid decent. The thing shuddered and split in half- exploding in a blaze of dark energy.

Amonyushu looked at him. "I knew you hadn't left us- you came back." She added.

He looked away. "No… I should have come sooner." He confided. "Maybe so many people wouldn't have died if I'd done it differently."

She took his hand and shook her head. "If it wasn't for you- none of us would be alive…" she began. "You did everything you could- more then any mortal could have ever done." She paused. "You were the Divine Avatar when we needed you- you were the Super Suit." She told him, sniffing a little as her eyes watered.

He smiled at her and held up her hand, kissing it lightly. "I was honored to be your storybook hero, Amonyushu." He told her. "But you have to live in the real world- and there's someone here for you." He added, looking at Jack.

"I want to know something," Jack spoke, resting his arm across Amonyushu's shoulders as he regarded the strange man. "Tell me, was there any more to this or was it just fate that those creatures came after us?" He asked.

"I'm not totally sure," Joshua answered. "Amonyushu had the ability to see through realities… but it was the insight that the Virien Empire exploited- they used her sight like a cable and coursed through it, into this world."

"The Virean forces had armies and war machines and complex computers to calculate all the detail of the battle before they happened, but they couldn't account for the power of emotion." Joshua spoke. "Kumo was right when he challenged Saibot… you're emotions pushed to limits that something like Siabot could never understand or rival… for all his powers, it was nothing compared to the vastness of human compassion."

"What now?" Amonyushu asked. "What will happen now that we've stopped Saibot?" She asked, her voice tinged with unease.

Joshua crossed his arms and looked at her for a moment. "Our armies will go on the offensive against the Viriens and drive them out of this dimension." He finished. "I wish I could offer you something more meaningful, but I promise you that they'll never come back."

Amonyushu nodded. "Well, I guess this mean goodbye- you'll be leaving?" She asked softly. "I don't know what to say…"

Joshua shook his head. "Don't be sad… you have your whole life before you and you have someone to share it with." He replied. "And besides, it's a big cosmos… and you never know what might happen in future."

The Troop Commander ran over to where they were standing and turned to Joshua. "Avatar, the men have all been accounted for and the bodies have also been collected and dealt with." He informed. "As soon as you're ready, we can move against Virien."

"Well, it looks like this is where we part ways." Joshua commented and smiled at them. "We have an intergalactic menace to deal with, but you and your kind have an even tougher task ahead of you- you must rebuild." He said and stepped back.

Amonyushu watched, along with Jack and Kumo, as Joshua began to glow and was then engulfed in a bright light. Quickly, the whole area was illuminated, and then things slowly returned to normal.

Ruth walked over and saw that amidst the damage and havoc, Kumo was standing with Jack and Amonyushu. She walked over to them- causing the older hybrid to brighten up- and rested her hands on her hips, over her rather short tunic. "Does this mean it's over?" She asked. "What the heck happened?"

Kumo smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes… and come one, I'll explain on the way back to the center."

Jack and Amonyushu watched the two of them walk away and then turned to face one another. He glanced down at her and smiled, rubbing the back of his head, against his dirty blond hair. She looked down at his midsection and blushed slightly. He grimaced and placed his hand over the wrappings.

The female hybrid placed her smaller hand over his with a tentative but gentle touch. "We'd better go check those bandages…" She offered with faint blush under the fine fur on her skin. "Come on, we can go use my hut…" She offered; looking away a bit as a shy smile graced a delicate features.

It was Jack's turn to feel his cheeks get warm at the moment. He smiled a little and ran his free hand through his hair, only to have the dirty blond locks fall back down. "Alright, that sounds like a plan…" He replied with a smile, cupping her cheek and leaning forward to kiss her…

**(- End of chapter 10B -)**


	12. Enemy at the Gate

Blue sub:The SuperSuit Chronicles

chapter 12:enemy at the gate

two hour before the attack

"excellent our forces have arrived as scheduled" said General Chaos as he looked out towards the Antarctic terrain that was in front of him. He stood inside a large cave that had been carved out of the ice wall.

From one mile out General Chaos could see the enemy base also known as Verges Base.

From the orbital scan that there ships had made Chaos could see that the base was made up of five levels all of which were connected together with interconnecting tunnels.

Level one is were most of the enemy's military force was located , while level 3 which was the main command center of the complex and was also the location there main target named Verge,

if the Vireans could make there way into level 3 they could capture the hybrid commander bye force, which would be a deadly blow to the hybrid hierarchy. And without the commader to lead them the hybrids command chain would fall into to disarray.

But the heart of the complex lay in level 5 where the modified nuclear reactor was located , if the Vireans could shut the power down it could make life inside the base even harder for the hybrids which would flush them out.

The attack on the base would begin in 2 hours and it would take thousand upon thousands of men to lay siege to the underground base something which General Chaos had.

Suddenly one of Chaos's men wearing black clad armor approached him and snapped a salute saying

"Sir we've captured an enemy scout!"

Chaos turned to look at his underling and responded with "excellent lieutenant , bring the prisoner before me for questioning"

"yes general"said the black clad lieutenant , he then yelled out the order to bring the prisoner in.

suddenly to more soldiers wearing black dragged into the room the prisoner a black feline hybrid wearing a dark brown tunic with blue trunks.

The hybrid looked scared as he looked around the room nervously .

The General showing off his strength grabbed the hybrid bye the throat and lifted him off the ground,

"here are the rules halfbreed I ask the questions and you give me the answers and if I dont get the answer that I want I choke you until you do or until you die either way is fine with me"said general Chaos simply.

The hybrid seemed afraid for his life , fear and dread could be seen in his eyes.

The black cowardly hybrid finally responded with "I'll tell you anything just don't hurt me please!"

"good tell me everything you know about Verges Base that means all entrance point and exit points that lead into the base"

"Okey I'll tell you" said the hybrid regretfully.

* * * * *

two hours later

location:Verges Base

"Boss!" said the dog crossbreed name Mugo , "what is it!" said Verge angrily as he turned his head towards the direction of his underling.

Mugo reported with "Camera 5,7 and 9 have detected movement in tunnel three of level 1,

Boss! I thinks its the humans!, were under attack , I repeat were under attack!"

Verge hearing this set the base on red alert. The warning lights flickered on through out the base,

and everyone moved to there assigned positions.

The hybrid commander then grabbed the microphone and spoke through it his voice traveled throughout the entire base and said "this is not a drill people, our human enemy have positioned themselves outside our door, I want extra security on all levels"

Velg then pressed the emergency shut off switch that closed all the main doors that lead into all the main levels of the base.

Now the only way the enemy force could get inside the complex was bye either drilling there way through the 24 inch thick steel door or find an alternate root into the base.

Suddenly Verges security guards that he had requested rushed into the room all of them armed with a assault rifles , sub-machine guns, 12 gauge shotguns, grenades , c4 charges. All of them armed and ready for war, this group was called Verges Guard which was considered to be Velgs elite squad.

The leader of Verges guard was a female mountain lion hybrid bye the name lieutenant leyara.

She ten snapped a salute to her commander and chief and said "reporting as ordered sir!"

Verge then responded with "Good lieutenant you will be in charge of running security on level three, all of you will be guarding this level from enemy attack"

the lieutenant then said "we will our job sir!!"

Verge was pleased to hear this and said "carry on female"

the lieutenant then did as ordered and positioned Verges guard near the main entrance way that lead into level three.

Verge then sat back on his command chair, he then yelled out Ruths name but she was not present Verge bark out her name again but she was not around to answer him.

"were is that girl?! Anna!"called Verge , Anna was one of Verges second lieutenants , she was a

giraffe hybrid and a beautiful one at that. She stood around 8'5 and her age was around 22 years old just about the same age as Ruth, she had brown hair that started from the top of her head and ended at the back of her neck, she also had spots that started from the top of her neck and ended at the bottom of her feet.

Anna finally enter the chamber and smiled saying "yes sir you called?"

Verge then questioned here saying "were the hell is Ruth?!"

Anna responded with "Ruth was worried for Kumos safety so she went to Zorndyke village to see if he was okey she said that she would be back in thirty minutes but that was over an hour ago. she should have been back bye now, something must be keeping her"

Mugo then turned to look at the hybrid commander and said "Boss! I think we got bigger problems you got to take a look at this!"

Verge stood up and walked over to the monitor that the dog hybrid was looking at and bushed the short halfbreed aside.

He then stared into the television screen and saw hundred if not thousand of black clad armor soldiers marching against the base .

Verge then turned to look at Anna and said "Anna tell all of our security forces on all levels to start searching for wayward tunnels that lead inside the base and tell them to seal them up with c4 charges now!!"

Anna saluted and responded with "Aye-aye!" she then turned and left quickly to relay the order to the other soldiers.

Melna suddenly stumbled into the chamber as she was supported bye the fox hybrid Dimitrius.

Verge then turned to acknowledged them both and said "what happened!?"

Dimitries started to explain "uh Sir Melna was injured during the attack on Zordykes village"

Verge surprised bye this news and said "what! There was an attack Papas Village?! Report female!"

Verge referring to Melna , she then responded with "the village came under attack bye an unknown enemy Sir"

Verge the asked "were they human?"

a look of confusion came over Melna's face as she tried to think she then answered back with

I don't know"

"you dont know?! Were they human or not?!"

she finally said "I dont think so"

a look of anger and fustration came over Verges face he then grabbed the 22 inch blade from his waist

and stabbed the hybrid behind him in the arm. He then grabbed the computer monitor infront of him and smashed it with his fist and threw it across the room.

All the hybrid around him scared took a few steps back as they were afraid of what he would do next.

The hybrid commander then screamed out loud "cant I rely on you fools for anything?!! I cant even rely on you for proper intelligence!"

two more of Verges underlings two canin-types ran over to the aid of the hybrid that Velg had injured , they then dragged the crossbreed across the room into the next chamber for medical treatment.

Verge then barked out loud "Get out of my sight all of you!!"

everyone including Melna and Dimitries quickly did as ordered and left the room.

The hybrid commander then picked up his blade from the ground and sheathed it in his weapon holster that was located on his waist. He then sat back down on his command chair and ordered Mugo to continue monitoring the enemy movement outside of the base.

Verge then took a deep breath as he tried to let the fury and anger that simmered inside him vent from his body and calm himself down just long enough to think straight.

Verge realized if they were going to make it out alive Verge would have to stay level headed and alert.

Verge did not know who these humans were weather they were blue fleet or not it did not matter..

All Verge knew was that the enemy was outside there gate and if these humans wanted to fight so badly

then Verge was going to give them one hell of a fight that was for sure.

The Idea of fighting these humans on there own turf was quite enjoyable so enjoyable that it brought a smile to Verges lips.

He then suddenly declared out loud as he lifted his fist in the air"if the humans want to die so badly then let them come and die!!"

this riled the rest of the hybrids all around him to cheer as well, they all lifted there weapons , hands and fists into the air. There low and high pitched voices filled the air as they all screamed out loud

"death to the enemy!! death to the enemy!!"

end of chapter 12


	13. Battle Group B

Level 2:hybrid battle group B

"fire in the hole" said the low pitched voice of captain Keymen who was demolishing one of the wayward under ground tunnel they had just located. Keymen was a wolf crossbreed who was the leader of hybrid battle group B, the group was made of a platoon of 250 hybrids all of them well trained for combat.

Each hybrid soldier was armed with an assault rifle like an M16 or an AK-74 which they used as a

primary weapon of choice while the secondary weapon was either a pistol like an M9 or a small submachine gun like a Uzi.

The Halfbreeds were also arm with an asortment of New experimental weapons like the liquid Nitrogen grenade which could freeze a group of enemys instantly.

A plasma grenade which could burn agroup of enemys at a thousand degrees.

Another experimental weapon was the spike gun which could fire a six inch spike at a thousand feet per second.

The flame shooter which could throw a stream of flame at about about 30 meters.

Then there was the lightning Gun which could fire a bolt of lightning at about 100 feet away.

And finally the sonic cannon which can demolish a target at about 200-300 feet away.

So over all the bybrids were very well armed.

In the past hour since the order was given battle group B had demolished over 20 wayward tunnels.

While the other battle groups on the upper and lower levels had destroyed 40 tunnels making it all together 60 tunnels that had been Demolished.

But there was still many wayward tunnels to be discovered.

battle group B was in charged of defending level 2 , which was the living quarters for most of the hybrids that lived in Verges Base.

The living quarters were sparse at best, level 2 had a cooking facility a public bath facility and a maintenance facility which they used for cleaning and for repairing items like the weapons and electronics.

A lot of things they used were originally left behind bye the humans who once lived here.

Captain Keymen remembered that this place used to be a human mining facility were they use to mine for precious metals like copper and iron maybe silver.

But in the wake of the hybrid incursion that started the war between land and sea the mining station became deserted and had not been used in years but after the end of the war, Verge and the rest of the hybrids that followed him converted the mining facility into a functional base.

There must have been 7,000 to 8,000 halfbreeds living here, but that was also the estimated number that were loyal to Verge. After the end of the war many of the hybrids that were once loyal to Verge had lost faith in him appointed there own leaders.

This angered Verge to the point that he refused to have any association with the other hybrid faction.

To Velg the other Hybrid factions were traitors to is eyes.

There defeat at the hands of there human enemy cost them the war, and it cost them the life of there

Papa Zorndyke.

Verge himself lost the loyalty of his people and the hybrid were no longer united but scattered throughout the world.

Verge wanted to continue the war but the realized that they did not have the numbers to wage it plus they had lost the once powerful Musica. A genetic crossbreed between sperm whale and a sting ray,

its main body like a whale while its massive 40 foot fin-like wings like a giant sting ray like the wings of a Boeing 747.

the Musica were designed for undersea warefare.

They could also do stealth missions as well as using a bubble shield which they can naturally secrete from there body's.

The Musica can hold not only Umigumos inside there body's but also fire organically grown torpedoes,

the Musica also have a powerful weapon called the sonic cannon which can destroy large targets with ease.

They are much like the hybrids in that they are sentient being.

They travel in pods and it seems that they have also chosen a Musica to lead them, the Musica leader was named Gray Spot, Gray Spot was one of the the original 22 experimental Musica designed bye Zordyke , Of all the experimental Musica gray spot was one of the oldest.

Just like the other hybrid factions have chosen a new leader to lead them so too have the Musica chosen there own leader to lead them , on there journey around the world.

Losing the support of the Musica is a great loss, something they may not be able to recover from.

All they had left of there undersea warmachine were there Mutio pilots and there Umigumos.

The Umigumos are like giant walking craw fish shaped battle tanks which can travel on both land and sea, the Umigumos are armed with two large claws which can fire sonic cannon blast and can fire homing missiles at aerial targets and in the water they can fire torpedoes.

The Umigumo is made out of metallic and organic parts, the outside layer of the Umigumo is its Robotic shell but the inside the kumo lays the heart of the vehicle its pilot.

The Mutio is suspended in a living organic membrane that is lined with hundreds of sensors that link the pilot with the machine, with but just a thought the Mutio can move the Umigumo at will.

With the refurbishment of the base they constructed a hanger like room to accommodate the Umigumos and its pilots.

Most of the Mutio had stay loyal to Verge even after the end of the war.

Now it seemed that there enemy had come back to Antarctica to finish what they had started which was to destroy them.

Why else would the humans be here , if not to destroy them.

Captain Keymen turned to his subordinate and said "show me where the next warward tunnel is"

the subordinate saluted and said "yes sir" he then did as ordered and showed the captain where the next tunnel was.


	14. heart of a child

Chapter:14 heart of a child

"no dont throw it like hat Nuno, throw it like this"said Nagi as she threw the small ball underhand to her bother Nuno. Nuno grined as he was excited to catch the ball show that he had good hand-eye coordination.

Nagi and Nuno were both hybrids of the feline variety, children to be exact. Nagi was 13 years old while Nuno was 12 years of age.

Both there parents were part of the military there mom was a medic while there dad was head captain of battle group A that was in charge of security of level 1.

even for children the day was very busy, they were given a class assignments like mathematics, history,weaponology.

Children were trained at an early age to hate there enemy the humans, but it didnt make sense to Nagi wasn't papa human as well? Was she to hate Papa too?

The Children were also trained to use all kinds of weapons like Knifes,Pistols, Rifles, Submachine guns, the children were even trained to arm and detonate explosives.

The children were the future that is the motto of every society this too went for the hybrids as well.

Nagi and Nuno hated Violence , they they rather play childrens games than fire a gun.

Nuno then turned to look at Anzu who was a young mutio, Anzu was around 12 years of age she was nothing more than a child.

Anzu's mother was a Mutio pilot who was head leader of the Umigumo squadrons that were assigned to defend the base and engage enemy under water vehicles.

Nuno then said "here Anzu catch" the young Mutio reached her hands out and quickly caught the ball.

She then said " thanks I think I'll keep it" Nuno didnt like this and reached his hand out to try and snatch the ball back from Anzu but she anticipated this and and held the ball over her head and then said "nope I dont think so , not until you say please"

"Oh come on , do I have to? Who do you have to be so mean?"

Nagi turned to look at Anzu and said " he's right Anzu your being very mean"

Anzu giggled and handed the ball back to Nuno she then said as she smiled "im sorry I was just teasing him that's all"

Nagi then said "well that was very mean, you know he cant a joke"

Nuno addressed both girls and said "for your information I can take a joke, she just caught me off guard"

Nagi then stood up and dusted her pants off and said "well no more fooling around gang, lets all go down to level 4 and meet up with Abra"

Nuno was confused and said "why do you want to go to level 4?"

Nagi answered with " so we can see the Nuclear weapons!"

Nuno and Anzu turned to look at each other with confused looks they then turned there attention back to Nagi and said "your crazy!"

"what are you talking about? Im not crazy, dont you guys want to see the greatest weapons ever made bye human hands?"

Nuno then said "even if we got to level 4 there is a battalion of soldiers guarding those nukes like a fortress , there not going to let three kids just walk on bye"

"but not uncle Abra, Abra would let us through"said Nagi with confidence .

Nuno considered the idea for a moment and said "maybe but how about we make a bet on it if uncle Abra deosnt let us through then you got to do my homework for a week , deal?"

Nagi turned to look at Nuno and said " a week? Well okey fine its a deal, but if Abra lets us through then you got to do what ever I tell you for a week , deal?"

Nuno answered back with "fine , its a deal"

both kin nodded in agreement.

Anzu then stood up and said "well if were really going down to level 4 then lets get going"

both Nuno and Nagi acknowledged Anzu , Nagi then said "alright gang lets go".

All three chrildren ran down the tunnel that would lead them down towards level 4.

"race ya"said Nagi as she took off running both Nuno and Anzu followed suit and chased after her"

the three children continued down the tunnel as they passed level three and were half way to level 4.

Nagi then suddenly bumped into something soft, furry and large.

She looked up and saw that it was Bruno, Bruno was a bear hybrid that loved to eat.

Nagi noticed that Bruno was sitting on the floor munching away on a crate full of food.

The food that Bruno was eating were bread, beef jerky , sugary snacks like pies and cakes.

Bruno turned his head towards Nagi and said in a deep voice "Oh hello little one"

"Nagi grin'd and spoke"hello Bruno sorry for bumping into you like that"

Bruno responded back "Oh no its my fault , I should be the one to apologize because I was the one blocking the way"

Bruno then grabbed another sweet cake and shoved it into his mouth , he then stood up on his feet and raised his hand towards the direction of level 4 signaling the children that they could continue on ahead.

Bruno then said " you kids now stay out of trouble , you hear?"

"yes Bruno we hear you" said Nuno in a nonchalant way as he walked bye him.

Nagi and the gang continued though the dimly lit tunnel, they finally reached there destination.

The level 4 storage chamber was huge, it had 60 foot ceilings and had a storage space of up to ten miles.

There were crates every where, as far as the eye could see.

They stored everything here like food, medicine , gadgets, weapons, ammunition, tools,electronics parts, explosives. Everything the base needed was stored here.

As they walked over to the center chamber they noticed a multitude of armed guards protecting what looked to be Missiles of some sort.

These must be the Nuclear warheads Nagi was talking about, as they approached one of the guards

a lizard hybrid held his hand out and said "stop! Children are not aloud down here"

but suddenly a voice cut through the air "hold it soldier those children are with me!"

the children turned to look and realized the voice belonged to a black panther crossbreed , Nagi ran to him and said "Uncle Abra!" the little girl then gave here uncle a hug.

Abra then said "its good to see you again Nagi, but you three shouldn't be down here especially at this hour"

"but I just wanted to see the nukes you guys were guarding"said Nagi innocently

Abra smiled and said "men step aside and let the rest of the children through"

but the Lizard hybrid protested saying "but sir!..."

"don't worry about them I will take full responsibility of them"

the hybrid soldiers step aside and allowed the rest of the children Nuno and Anzu to pass bye.

Abra then picked up Nuno and sat him down next to one of the bombs, he then said "son do you know what your siting next to"

"No"said Nuno as he shook his head "what is it?"asked Nuno who was eager to find out.

Abra answered the young boy and said "your sitting next to the most powerful weapon ever designed bye humans , the Nuclear hydrogen Bomb. Which has enough power to devastate an entire city"

"Woh humans are so cool!"

"shush don't say that so loud , you'll get us in trouble"said Abra in a low voice

"oh sorry" whispered Nuno.

"wow come look at this"said Nagi.

Nuno stood up from the Nuke he was standing next to , and walked over to the place were his sister was standing at. He looked up and realized what she was looking at,it was the burned ruined remains of the phantom ship.

Abra walked over to them and said "so you guys finally found the remains of the phantom ship,it was the ship that lead our forces into battle against the humans. It was responsible for the destruction of many blue fleet bases and submarines. It was the most advanced ship ever designed , it used advanced cloaking technology to hid itself from view. but it was its ultimate destruction that brought on the end of the war , and without the phantom ship to lead our forces into battle we fell into disarray. The once great ship is now a monument of our defeat at the hands of our enemy. Now all that remains of the phantom ship is its main cannons"

Abra was right the only part from the phantom ship that had not been damaged bye the explosion was its main cannons, but the cannons were falling apart as they were becoming eroded bye rust.

Nagi turned to look at Abra and said "Uncle Abra after the attack on the phantom ship what happened

to the Nuclear weapons that were stored on board?"

"my you inquisitive today Nagi" said Abra , he then continued "after the destruction of the phantom ship , some of the Nuclear weapons were destroyed while others had been damaged, only a small number of Nukes remained undamaged. We were able to salvage what we could from the wreck, we were able to save at least 15 Nukes all included are 8 cruise missils, 3 torpedos and 4 depth charges all of which are nuclear armed"

Nagi then said to Abra "uncle Abra im scared , will we ever need to use those Nukes?"

Abra answered back "I hope not, but the day that we do use them it will be a sad day. It will be a day that will live in infamy"

Nagi then huged Abra and said "I hope that day never comes"

Abra answered with "me too young one me too"

Abra then grined and said "what are we talking about? That day will never come, the humans are scared to use Nuclear weapons , they are to afraid of the destruction they will unleash if they do.

And we too share that same fear , and it is that fear keeps us in line keeps us from destroying ourselves"

Nagi then smiled back and said "I hope your right ucle Abra, I hope your right"


	15. a hero would lead them part 1

Blue submarine:The SuperSuit Chronicles

Chapter 15: A Hero would Lead them part 1

It had been an hour since amonyushu and her people from Zorndyke Village had arrived onboard the Massive ship called the Olympian.

She was amazed bye how big the ship was, hanger ceiling itself was about 60-70 feet tall.

The room made Amonyushu feel like an ant.

the walls were painted a gray white color , the chamber itself had an asortment of things.

On the right side of the hanger were beds and matrises , on the left side of the hanger was a large cafeteria complete with tables chairs and an area where they served the meals to the costumers.

Joshua stood in front of them and said "welcome to you new home, this hanger is where you all will be staying for the time being".

Amonyushu walked over to joshua and smiled as she said "joshua thank you I know how much trouble it was to bring us here on you ship" , joshua smiled back and said "it no trouble at all , I care about your people, I sympathize them. Your people are my people "

the human then gently took amonyushu bye the hand and guided her around the chambe giving them the guided tour. First he took her to the right side of the chamber and said "on this side of the chamber you will find the beds and living quarters" he guided them all to the cafeteria section

and said "on this side you will find the cafeteria were we serve all kinds of meals and we serve breakfest, lunch and dinner" josh then pointed to the right side of the hanger and said "on this side

you'll find mens bathroom stalls" he then pointed to the left side of the chamber "and on this side you"ll find womens bathroom stalls and in the center is the public baths" the human commander

then folded his hands behind his back and said "so make yourselfs at home and welcome to the olympian!".

Amonyushus people did as they were beckoned, some layed on the matresses, otheres went over to the cafeteria section and began to eat, while some went to the public showers to bathe.

Amonyushu on the other hand was interested on joshua than anything else, as she walked around she began to noticed that some of the soldiers looked alike actually they had the same exact faces, she soon realize that they were clones.

Then there were a couple human soldiers that didnt have the same faces and she realized that they were just regular human beings.

she started to wonder how much of the supersuits armed forces were clones and how much were regular human soldiers.

As she followed joshua she saw a row of soldiers stop as soon as the human crossed there baths, they all suddenly stood at attention and saluted the human, Joshua saluted back and said

"as you were".

All this surprised and amazed Amonyushu , Joshua was not just well respected among his men,

he must have been a high ranking officer as well to recieve such honor.

All this made Amonyushu more interested in the supersuit and it also stured feelings of longing to be with him, to be by his side.

The human then turned around as he noticed the hybrid standing behind him and said "oh

hey amonyushu , sorry I didnt notice you there for a sec"

Amonyushu smiled and said "its okey no need to apologize, there was something I wanted to ask you" , Joshua smiled back at her and said "sure what is it?".

The female hybrid then asked "back there you said that you cared about me and my people, did you really mean that?"

The human answer with "yes amonyushu I did mean it, and I care especially about you, especially you".

The female hybrid then asked another question "does that mean that you love me as well?''.

Joshua then answered back "yes , I do love you , I love you with all my heart".

Amonyushu began to shed tears of joy she then said "the first time I heard your name I fell in love"

"the first time I learned that you existed I fell in love even before you knew who I was I have always loved you".

Amonyushu placed her fingers into Joshua hand, her lips got close to his and finally they met.

Amonyushu's lips tasted sweet like fresh fruits, the kiss was soft ,calm and passionate it last for all but a minute, but to them it seemed longer.

Amonyushu's lips pulled away shen then said smiling "wow!, that kiss was amazing".

Suddenly Josh and Amonyushu noticed that the room had gotten quieter and that almost every one

including the soldiers and the hybrids were stairing in there general direction.

One of the regular human soldiers wispered to his buddy who was standing next to him and said

"I never thought the boss was into hybrid women"

the commander then wispered to amonyushu and said "I think that our cue to leave"

the catgirl giggled slytely , joshua then lead her bye the hand away from the docking bay towards a large hall way . The human guided Amonyushu down the well lit corridor until they arrived at

a large elevator , Amonyushu turned to look at joshua and said " where are we going?"

the human answered nervously "oh I have something I want to show you , its more of a surprise, but if you dont like surprises , thats fine we dont have to go any farther if you dont want to"

Amonyushu grinned and said as she placed her hands on this on the sides of his cheeks and said

"why are you getting nervous? Theres no need to get worried or scared around me, of course I like surprises, who doesnt?".

Joshua then said "Oh good then im releaved but what I have to show you is on the tenth floor".

Amonyushu responded saying "okey, lets go then", they both took the grav lift to the 10nth floor of the ship , as they exited the lift joshua said "welcome to the special living quarters suite" the walls were decorated with red wood mahogany and the carpet was italion in design.

Joshua then guided amonyushu to her room and said"your room is Number 316 but the locks on these doors are special they will only unlock to the users DNA code in this case your DNA Amonyushu, go ahead wave your hand infront of it" , she waved her hand infront of the locking mechanism and suddenly the door opened but before they entered the room Josh then said

"Amonyushu this is the surpise ,I want you to close your eyes now" she did as asked ,Joshua then grabed her bye the hands and lead her into the room slowly , Amonyushu then said

"can I open them now?"

"No not yet"answered Joshua , he moved the hybrid girl to the center of the room and then finally said "go ahead , open them"

the girl opened her eyes and was at awe, she was back in her room in Zorndyke villag again or so it seemed. Everything was as she had left it, the wooden walls and the floor,the mirror and the dresser,the flower carpet and her bed. even her vase with the flower in it that was on top of her dresser was still there.

Amonyushu was surprised alright, she turned to look at Joshua but all she could say was

"h-how did you?"

"I brought all the stuff that was in your room and placed it in this room, I configured the dimension of this room to exact specifications it virtually like your old room ,so its like you never left, it an exact copy down to the smallest detail"

joshua was right even the burn mark where she dropped the candle was still there.

"but I brought something something from your house thats a new addition to your room"Joshua then pointed to west side of the room, she turned her eyes to the direction josh was pointing at.

She reconized what it was right off the bat, she then said out loud "Papas bookself!"

she ran over to it and looked over every book and found that all the books that were in papas collect was still there, exacly as how she left it.

At this moment she was so happy that she walked over to joshua and gave him a tender hug.

She then brought her face closer to his and rubbed her nose agianst his , she then pressed her lips firmly agianst his and wrapped her arms agianst his head.

The kiss was more passionate and with more energy, there hormones were raging there bodys wanted each other ,they started to move towards the bed.

Amonyushu started stripping Joshua bye taking off his white shirts, Joshua also started stripping Amonyushu bye taking off her blue blouse. Still kissing they fell on the bed.

Josha then suddenly pulled his lips back away hers and said "wait wait,we cant do this"

Amonyushu looked at the human and said "its okey I want to"

"no,no, I just feel that we should wait till were married save that until were married

Once were married then that would be the proper time to do it"said Joshua as he held Amonyushu hand in his palm.

'Amonyushu answered saying "but Josh marriage is so far away-"

Joshua then interjected and said "I know marriage is not even an option yet , but promise me that you"ll save yourself for me when were together forever in holy matrimony ".

Amonyushu smiled a little and said "yes of coure, I promise. Now promise me that your do the same save yourself for me when the time comes and also promise me that you will be faithful and be with no other women except me".

Joshua gave a small smile and said "I promise".

For moment they both were quiet suddenly the warning lights appeared from the ceiling,the automatic warning system came online as the electronic voice said "all personel to there stations , all personel to there stations".

Joshua rist communicator activated Joshua reconized who was on the other line and said "yes admiral''.

Admiral grant spoke "sir your needed on thr bridge".

"Im on my way "answered Joshua as he shut down his rist communicator.

The catgirl gave him a small worried look and said "whats happening?''.

Joshua responded "on yellow alert which must mean the ship is moving into combat formation"

"for what?"Amonyushu asked, "for battle" answered Joshua.

Amonyushu had so many questions she wanted to ask joshua but now was not the right time.

But as if Joshua had read her mind, he went over and said "I promise when I get back I'll answer all you questions, but why not come with me to the bridge you can at least get a few questions answered while your on the bridge"

the young hybrid girl smiled and said "okey" Joshua and amonyushu got dressed ,both then exited the room and quickly headed down the hall to the grav lift that lead to the bridge, as they arrived at the bridge they were greeted bye the ships admiral, Admiral Grant.

The Admiral saluted Joshua who was his commanding officer,Joshua then saluted back and siad

"report admiral grant" the Admiral responded saying "sir about ten minutes ago our scanners detected an interdimensional gate at a distance of about 10,000 feet away.

Amonyushu turned to the supersuit and said "interdimensional gate?"

Joshua turned around and said "a interdimensional gate is a portal or a door way between this world and the next"

the room itself had gray colored walls with large windows that allowed her to see the space ouside the ship.

She notice there were other ships outside similer to the one that they were on.

the room was lit with many moniters and stations that were positioned all around the bridge,

each station had an officer stationed to moniter the vitals of the ship

Lieutenant andria stood up and said "commander Multiple enemy portals detected range 10,000!"

Amonyushu started to sense the dark presense in front of the ship , she then said as she looked at Joshua "there here!, the Dark enemy is trully here!"

suddenly dozens of the worm like holes ripped open in the space infront of them, massive black retangular shaped cruisers emerged from the portals.

Joshua then pressed the intercome as he communicated with the other ships around them and said

"all ships engage the enemy! , I repeate all ships engage the enemy! Do not let them through! I repeate do not let them through!"

the Olympians energy batteries opened fired on the enemy ships infront of them , a space battle then ensued of immense proportion. A second alliance ship rammed the side of one the of the enemy cruisers while both ships energy batteries opened fire on each other.

Amonyushu witnessed all of this as her emotions were a mix of fear and Awe, this was her first time seeing a battle like this, all she could do was stare as the battle waged infront of her view.

The ship then shook as a blast of energy hit the starboard side of the ship, Josh coaght Amonyushu

before she could fall.

One of the enemy ships then exploded as a blast of blue energy cut the cruiser in half.

Suddenly the black enemy cruiser that was at the center of the battle flew passed the Olympian and headed straight for earth.

Andria yelled out "commander the enemy ship that broke through our defensive line is heading straight for earth destination Antarctica!"

suddenly the bridge communcator activated admiral Grant picked up the communicator and put it to his ear he then nodded his head as he got the message and turned to face joshua and said "sir recon has confirmed the enemy expeditionary force has deployed there troops and have begun attacking Verges base"

Amonyushu was stuned bye what she heard.

Joshua the spoke saying "that means we must land our troop as well, our troops will infiltrate Verges base and help the hybrids escape while fighting off the enemy"

amonyushu turned to look at joshua and said as a look of worry came over her face

"Joshua if the enemy is attacking Verges base then that must mean that my bother must be in danger!"

the human turned to her and placed his hands on the hybrids shoulders and said

"I know your worried but I promise that I'll bring your brother Verge back with me when I return"

Amonyushu wrapped her arms aound Joshua's as she embrace him, Joshua return the embrace as he

tried to comfort a long while they stood there consoling each other , Josh then let go of the girl and said to admiral grant "Admiral turn this ship around and follow that enemy ship, as soon as

we reach Antarctica land the ship and begin deploying our troops"

Grant responded "yes sir!" he then went on about his dutys as he carried out his orders

Joshua and Amonyushu left the bridge and headed down the grav lift to the hanger bay level.


	16. A hero would lead them part 2 revised

**THE SUPERSUIT CHRONICLES**

**Chapter XVI:**

"**A Hero Would Lead Them, Pt 2"**

**Written by**

**The Toltec & Bojack727**

Joshua and Amonyushu left the bridge, headed for the hanger bay. They arrived and approached the center of the large chamber...

Joshua then spotted the others. Her sister Flora, along with Marcello, Jack, Kumo and Ruth, were gathered around a medical bed. Amonyushu recognized the form of her sister, Fauna, laying there on the medical bed, while a doctor in a long white coat examined her. He checked her stomach, confirming the small but persistent rhythm of the baby's heart beat.

The Doctor looked up at Fauna. "I'm pleased to say, Miss Fauna, that your son is quite healthy."

Taken back by this news, she wasn't sure what to say. "It's... a boy?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, and by the look of things, the child will be due any day now."

This came as a surprise to everyone in attendance. Marcello swiftly approached his wife and embraced her gently, careful of the life growing within her.

The Doctor then saluted Joshua, before departing to tend to his next patient.

Joshua approached the small group of Hybrids, audibly clearing his throat and drawing their full attention to him. They all swiftly got up onto to their feet. The Human Commander had his arms folded neatly behind his back as he looked at them all.

Joshua then took this moment to address them. "We will be landing our ship and deploying ground forces to engage the enemy at Verges Base..." He announced. "Marcellow, Jack, Kumo, I want you three to begin rounding up your people... It's imperative that you gather every able-bodied male that can carry a weapon." He instructed them. "As of now, you are all formally part of our military. To this end... Jack... Marcello... You have both been awarded the rank of Lieutenant. Kumo... Because of your seniority and experience, you have been awarded the rank of Captain."

Joshua took a breath before continuing. "All three of you will help to lead our forces into Verges Base." He explained to them. "But before that, it's important that you recognize the chain of command... As I am the Mission Commander, you will address me as Commander or Sir. Do you understand this?"

All three of them stood at attention in response to the question. "Sir, we understand you perfectly, sir!" The three replied in unison.

**...o.o.o...**

It was about 30 minutes since ther others had dispersed to cary out there orders. Kumo, Jack and Marcello eventually returned, having rounded up somewhere close to 70 able-bodied hybrid male warriors from Zorndyke Village.

Everyone watched as Joshua held up a sleek metallic object for. "This weapon is a standard, Military-issue M3 Phalanx aka the Energy rifle.." He began. "This rifle does not fire projectiles, instead, it generates a focused beam of energy when fired- so there is no recoil to deal with."

He continued. "When firing it, you simply line up the cross-hairs with your target and shoot. While it does not require reloading, excessive firing over a prolonged period of time will overheat it and require a brief cool-down period." He paused for a moment. "When using these, try and remember that it's best to fire in short, controlled bursts." He finished.

Joshua then walked over to the small firing range that had been quickly set up. "We have about 30 minutes to show and train you on how to operate these weapons." The range was about 20 meters away, and at the back was a man shaped target. Joshua held up the gun and fired- blasting the head off with a single burst of fire from the rifle.

Joshua turned around to face the group of male hybrids, a squad of drill instructors wearing blue jump suits stood behind him, their hand folded behind there backs. He then turned to face the drill instructors and said "boys begin training these warrior on how to fire these weapons, we attack in an 30 minutes and I want them ready by then."

He quietly observed as the trainers explained the works of the weapons to the hybrids, helping them to hold them correctly and showing them how to aim. They then instructed the warriors to approach the range in groups of five. They were then instructed to fire while in various position- from standing, to kneeling, to fully prone. As this went on, Joshua felt confident that all of them would have a basic grasp of how to operate the weapons.

In thirty minutes the ship would land and deploy its 25,000 troops into battle...

**...o.o.o...**

Joshua then walked over to Kumo, jack and marcellow and instructed the three to follow him to the tactical room for their mission briefing. Ruth, who was standing behind Josh, called his name. Joshua stopped and turned to look at her and said "Ruth? Is there something you need?".

"Josh... I think that I should be part of this mission as well." She began. "I know all the ins and outs of Verges Base, plus I'm a Third Lieutenant in the Verges military."

"Of course, you're right, you do deserve to be in this mission." He replied. "So upon my authority, I'm promoting you to the rank of Second Lieutenant. Captain Kumo will be in charge of you all. And expect that you will follow his orders."

"Yes sir!" Ruth replied, as she stood attention.

Joshua nodded. "All of you, please follow me to the CIC immediately."

"The... _CIC?"_ Marcello asked.

Joshua nodded. "It stands for _Command Information Center..."_ He cast a quick glance over his shoulder as he explained. "Just think of it as the tactical 'nerve center' for mission planning."

All four of the hybrid officers followed him up the steps and into the tactical room. As they enter the room, they noticed the walls had large digital maps of the planet's continents on display. At the center of the room was the CIC table, displaying a three-dimensional map. The group crowded around the table as they all stared at the map in front of them.

Joshua then spoke. "As you all may have guessed, this represents the lay-out of Verges Base. Now we already know that is made up of 5 levels, all linked together by a system of interconnecting tunnels and caverns... Now the latest intel indicates that Verge has distributed his military forces uniformly on all levels to defend the base."

"Sounds like he's already expecting trouble." Kumo remarked.

Joshua nodded. "Verge must have learned that the Vireans were trying to make there way inside the base, because he recently sealed off the main access point to interior of the complex. Your people have begun sealing up any wayward tunnels that lead inside base to prevent the enemy from getting in, but eventually the Vireans will find a way inside... It's just a matter of time."

Jack placed his hands on the table. "Then what do we do?".

"We need to find away to infiltrate the base." Joshua replied "Ruth, you know the base inside and out... Is there a possible underground entrance that we don't know about?"

Ruth nodded. "Yes, Commander... here." Ruth replied, gesturing to a particular spot on the map's interface, on level 5. "The South Wall entrance to level 5 is an emergency exit to the exterior, we can use it to infiltrate the base..." She paused. "The problem is that it's flooded."

Joshua simply nodded. "That shouldn't be a problem... We can use teams to get through the tunnel." He replied calmly. "Ruth, you'll act as guide for our forces so we know where to go... The five of us will lead battalion Omega inside Verge's base."

"Omega is made up of clones and regular humans, plus 70 of your own warriors... We can deploy an additional force of at least 2000 Spartan Troopers. The Spartans are the elite class- their combat abilities are ten times that of ordinary soldiers, so even a force of only a few thousand would be able to halt an enemy force in the tens of thousands."

"So then we'll be leading over 7000 men in the first ground assault?" Jack asked.

"Correct." Joshua answered. "Once we've successfully breached the interior, we will then divide our forces and commence simultaneous strikes on each level..." He explained. "I will secure level 3, while the rest of you will be tasked with the other four levels."

Kumo nodded. "We will do our jobs commander, I can guaranty you that."

"Good, then suit up and head out. We touch down in 30 minutes." Joshua replied.

All Four of the _Hybridae-Sapiens_ officers then turned on there heels and left the CIC, and headed down towards the center of the hanger. Amonyushu passed them along the way and went up the steps and into the room, closing the door behind her. She walked over to Joshua's side and said "josh let me come with you on this mission, I feel that I can help in some way" .

Joshua shook his head and said "I'm sorry, but no Amonyushu, it would be too dangerous for you to be there, but you can help bye staying here and pray that we will be victorious in the next battle." He offered. "Tell me, do you remember when you called to God for help over near the corral Reef?"

"How could I forget?" She replied with a smile "That was the time that we first met"

Joshua placed his hands on her shoulders. "My point is that God heard you when you called out to him and he'll hear you again if you pray."

Amonyushu nodded in understanding. "Well, if that's my mission..." She began, giving him a smile as she continued. "Then... You can count on me to carry it out."

"Thank you..." Joshua replied softly. "If you need a place to pray... Then just talk to Yeoman Ferro and she can show you the way to the Chapel." He explained to her. "And if you ever feel worried and need someone to talk when I'm not around... then just ask for Chaplain Mac Mensner."

"Actually, now that I think about it... It might be a good idea to go ahead and have her show you the way to the Chapel right now- you know, before things start getting too hectic." Joshua reasoned as he picked up a communicator. "This is Joshua... Yes, could you please send Yeoman Ferro to meet with me in the CIC room? I have a task for her... Yes, thank you."

A few minutes later, a woman arrived. Amonyushu paused as she looked at her... At first glance, she seemed like just another human. Aside from her height, there was something oddly _animalistic_ about her as well: she had feline-like eyes (not unlike hers), her jaw was slightly more pronounced, and her ears were elongated and came to a point.

The cat-girl had heard of these types of hybrids. They were called "Augments" (or _"Meta-Humans"_, depending on who you asked). Amonyushu's kind, _Hybridae-Sapiens_, were different kinds of animals with a 50% 'Human Base' in their DNA... While by comparison, the _Augments_ were basically humans, just with a minor 'Animal-Base' in their DNA (usually between 2-10%).

The female Augment stood at attention. "Sir! Yeoman Ferro reporting. You sent for me?"

Joshua calmly nodded as he looked at her. "Yes, Teresa, can you please escort Amonyushu to the Chapel on the second level above us?"

Teresa smiled at the request. "Yes of course, Commander!" She replied enthusiastically, exchanging a salute with Joshua. She then turned to Amonyushu, offering her hand to her. "You must Amonyushu?" She asked warmly as she shook the catgirl's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person."

Amonyushu smiled. "Y-yes, it's nice to meet you, too... Er, Yoeman Ferro."

The other woman just smiled. "Please, there's no need to be so formal, you can call me Teresa." She offered the slender female in a friendly tone.

Joshua look at Amonyushu. "For the duration of this mission, Teresa will also be serving as your bodyguard while I'm away." He explained to her. "I requested her specifically because I feel that she would be best suited to looking after you..." He explained.

"While I don't expect there to be any trouble... It's important that you be able to maintain visual confirmation with her." Joshua continued. "And of course, be a good girl... And if _anything_ should happen while I'm away, then defer to her authority."

Amonyushu nodded. "Don't worry, I understand..." She replied. "And I promise I won't cause any trouble while you're gone." She finished, giving a cute smile.

Joshua then approached Amonyushu and wordlessly embraced her. He then stepped back, a remorseful expression no on his face as he held both her hands in his. "I am sorry that this conflict ended up spilling into your world..." He paused. "Please, forgive me."

Amonyushu shook her head as she gave him a small smile. "You have nothing to apologize for..." She began as she looked upward, into his eyes. "The Darkness caused all of this- they're the ones who're responsible for this war." She countered softly. "All that you need to do for me, for all of us... Is to go out there and be the hero that I know you are."

As she finished, she leaned in and shyly placed a kiss on his cheek. Suddenly unsure as to how to respond, Joshua nodded. "Well then... I guess I'll be taking my leave now." He then turned and exited the room, making his way down the steps to the center of the hanger.

Amonyushu turned to Teresa. "I think I'm ready to go see the Chapel now..." She began in a wistful tone as she looked at her. "Could you please take to it?"

The female officer nodded. "Of course, right this way."

**(- To Be Continued -)**

**Revised Version:** by Bojack727 (Nov 26, 2011)


	17. A hero would lead them part 3

Blue Sub:the Supersuit chronicles

Chapter 17: A hero would lead them part 3

As the Olympian landed it hit the water with a massive splash.

Inside the hanger was an army of about 6,000 troops, it was made of about 5,000 regular UNA soldiers, and another 1,000 Spartan troopers plus the added 70 hybrid warriors that were recruited from Zorndyke Village.

Ahead of them standing in front was the 4 hybrid officers that had been appointed by the Supersuit which was Jack and Marcello who were given the rank of lieutenant.

while Ruth the female of the bunch was given the rank of second Lieutenant which was one rank below captain.

Then there was Kumo who was the oldest of them all he was given the rank of captain.

Then standing ahead of them all was the Ultimate Warrior the Supersuit who was the supreme commander of the United Nations Alliance or the U.N.A.

All of them, except for the hybrids were equipped with scuba gear. Joshua then motioned Ruth to come forward.

She stepped forward and joins the Supersuit side; the female hybrid then turns to look at him and said "reporting as ordered sir!"

The super soldier spoke "second lieutenant Ruth, you will act as our guide and lead our forces towards the underwater entrance way that directs us into Verges Base".

Ruth responded saying "you can count on me!" Suddenly the gate to hanger bay 2 opened up filling the room with the cold arctic air.

Joshua and Ruth stepped forward first and plunged into the icy water below.

Kumo,Jack and Marcello followed after them falling straight into the chilly ocean.

Then the hybrid

warriors, the U.N.A. soldiers and the Spartan troopers all followed them into the water as well.

Placing the rebreather in his mouth, josh took a deep breath and descended into the water below,Ruth acting as guide lead the way towards the under water tunnel.

The thousands of United Nations Alliance soldiers converged into the underwater passage way.

Joshua was saprised that they had not encountered any resistance while entering the flooded tunnel.

The chimerian must have been too busy trying to keep the incoming enemy forces from from coming in to notice the large force of alliance soldiers entering the lower section of the base.

Joshua and Ruth swam to the open surface entrance above them, joshua was the first to break the surface of the water pocking his head out .

He looked in both directions then pulled himself out of the water.

He reached his hand out and grabbed hold of Ruths arm helping her and the rest of his companion out of the water as well.

Slowly but surely each hybrid warrior and U.N.A. Soldiers stepped out of the pool of water until they accumilated enough men to push forward.

Joshua looked around the room and notice at the center of the chamber was the heart of the base the Nuclear power core.

Joshua also noticed around the power core were scientist wearing white lab coats, they were hybrid scientist to be exact. The supersuit didnt know that even among amonyushus people there were scientist which should have not been surprising at all since Zorndyke himself being the father of these people and thus they would taken after him since he was a scientist himself.

Joshu realized these must be the people that maintain and keep the reactor running.

The human then stepped forward when suddenly one of the hybrid scientist noticed him and started runned as he yelled out "sound the alarm the humans have breached level 5!".

all the other scientist retreated into the open tunnel infront of them.

Suddenly rows and rows chimerian troops stormed in the chamber,the sound weapons being armed filled the air.

On one side was the Alliance forces while on the other side was Verges soldiers all of them heavily armed and ready to fire at a moments notice.

For a long while there was silence as both forces watched and wait for what the other side would do .

Joshua then cut the silence with a loud commanding voice as he held his hands up toward his own army and said "hold your fire! I repeat hold your fire!" the human commander turned to Ruth and Kumo and told them to follow him to the center of where both forces met.

From what Joshua could tell The captian that lead these hybrid shock troopers was a jackel crossbreed.

The hybrid officer held his hand up warning his men not to fire. As both commanding officers from both opposing side met there was an uneasy tention in the air, the hybrid officers stood his ground and said

"who are you! And what do you-wait Kumo?Ruth?what are you two doing on his side? Did they capture you?" said the jackel in confusion.

Kumo and Ruth stepped forward as Ruth spoke first "First of all Dann before I say anything I want to reasure you that these guys are not your enemy there on our side! These guys are not the one from the upper level trying to invade the base!".

"then who is he?"said the jackel hybrid as he pointed to Josh.

Kumo spoke up as he put his hands on the hybrids shoulders trying to place confidence to him and said "thats my comander and chief aka the supreme commander of the United Nations Allliance a.k.a. the SuperSuit"

the Dann was surprised by him as he said "wait a minute are you talking about thee Supersuit the one Papa told us about the legendary Supersuit!

The jackel was very surprised by this and said "but how can you tell its him? How can you be sure its him?"

Kumo turned to look at the supersoldier and said "Josh is there anyway to prove that your the supersuit?"

Joshua smile and said as he grined as said "why sure watch-" Suddenly joshua shirt began to glow a bright white color everyone around him was amazed bye this. The supersoldier got brighter and brighter until he was glowing brighter then the sun.

His glow then deminished and soon went back to normal Joshua then said "do not worship me for I am not God, view and respect me only as your leader"

the Dann responded and said "yes of course sir"

Soon all the chimerians where bowing in respect even his own soldiers were bowing as well they bowed as if they were bowing in respect to a prince but not as a God which was good.

Even Kumo, Ruth , Jack and Marcellow were bowing as well.

Joshua was not use to this kind of attention to him he was not worth of such honor he was too humble for it.

Joshua then spoke saying "please you guys Im just a man a human being no greater than you.

I dont deserve such honor"

"but you do!" said Ruth as she stood up and continued "dont you see you are our leader,your the one Papa told us about, one that would come to lead us sir deserve great respect and honor, today is a great day because our leader has finally arrived"

Joshua then said to himself "oh well I guess it cant be helped".

Suddenly he noticed a humaniod figure running towards them, she stopped to catch her breath.

Her appearance was that of a human except for the defined cat like eyes,nose,ears and tail.

She had brown eye, brown hair and tan skin. She then spoke "captain Dann!,captain Dann!"

the jackel hybrid turned to look at her and said "report lieutenant sandy!"

sandy stood at attention and said "commander Verge wants you back on level 2 to support our forces there"

she soon noticed Joshua standing infront of here, she then noticed the

foreign alliance forces standing right infront of her, sandy took a step back as a cold chill ran up her spine, she then said "humans on level 5? ive got to warn Verge!"

but before she could run and a metallic cable wrapped itself around her leg holding her upside down in the air.

The cable was wired up to joshuas rist ,he then pulled the girl towards him. The young hybrid lieutenant that was dangling upside down then said "please put me down".

The human then uncoiled the wire that held her helpless in the air and gently place her on the floor infront of him. Joshua then said "If your going to report anything to Verge tell him that the supersuit is here and that im here to lead your people"

he then reached his hand out and helped Sandy stand back up on her feet. She gave him a look that conveyed trust and respect .

Sandy then saluted her commander and chief and said "yes sir I will report this to Verge immediately!"

Sandy then left to give the message.

Joshua turned to Ruth and said "Ruth please lead the way deliver me to Verge" , Ruth responed with an Aye-aye.

Joshua then followed The hybrid lieutenant toward the direction that lead to level 3.

o.o.o.o.

Verge stood brooding as he staired at the security cameras thats monitored the base throughout , he was a 9 foot tall shark type hybrid with an nasty attitude , his character would be defined as defiant, hatred, viciousness.

Verge was a third generation hybrid, at a young age he had been trained to be a leader he also at a young age was taught to bye his father Zorndyke to hate all of humanity. To Verge humanity is nothing but a blight upon the earth that needed to be wiped out.

Verge had long red dreads on the top of his head. Belgs also had gray tough skin.

The hybrid commander was not wearing his shirt on revealing the scars on his body, he had scars on his left arm which he had sustained from childhood. but the other scars on his right arm and chest was caused when the Phantom ship was destroyed.

Some how Verge got out of the wreckege alive but the scars on his body were clear reminder of his defeat to the humans which he realized he would carry these scars for the rest of his life.

At one time Verge was the supreme leader of the chirmerians but after his defeat the hybrid people became scattered no longer unified appointing there own leaders.

Verge was so angered bye this that he did not want to have any kind of association with the other hybrid  
Factions.

He looked over the security monitors , cameras 1-3 showed enemy movement from outside the base.

While cameras 15-19 showed enemy forces trying to break there way inside the base On level 2

through one of the undiscovered wayward tunnels.

From what Verge could see a serious battle was about to ensue between the inner security forces and the outer enemy forces that were trying to make there way inside the base.

Suddenly lieutenant Sandy appeared before Verge,and said "lord Verge I have come with great news!

The one Papa told us about the Supersuit has finally arrived he is here in this base right now".

Verge was saprised bye the news. Ruth then apppeared and stepped forward she got down on one knee in respect as the Supesuit came into the room , the human marched forward towards Verge

and stopped just a few meters from where Belg was standing , the hybrid commander was even more surprisde bye this . _Was this human trully the supersuit Papa told me about?._

Verge hesistated for a second then becamed angered and said to the warrior "even if you are the Supersuit I will never answer to a human and I will never give up my seat of power to anyone your going to have to fight me for it " .

Joshua answered back saying " well then if that you want to handle it very well, I challenge you to a duel winner takes all , and the loser has to follow the others orders".

Velg pulled out his long 22 inch blade and held it forward ,Joshua did then same with his own sword and held if forward as well.

A large crowd of hybrids began to form around them as everyone wanted to see the fight, even a+couple mutios joined the crowd.

Everyone at first was silent as they all watched the duel unfold before them.

Suddenly Verge and the human joshua charged toward the center.

A clashing sound resounded as the duelist weapons collided with each other. The crowd cheared as both combatance swung there weapons at each other.

Verge lifted his weapon up and slamed it down but joshua held his weapons in an angle deflecting the strike easily.

Verge then signaled his two right and left hand men Snow Flake and Reno both of which appeared from the crowd. They both held there weapons ready . They then charged at the human at the same moment, they brought there weapons down on top of the warrior but Joshua miraculously deflected both both strikes single handedly .

Suddenly out of the crowd a fist came across Renos face he then jumped back and noticed that it was Kumo that struck him.

"your going to pay for that old man" said Reno as he gripped the weapon tightly in his hands, the Rino hybrid ran towards Kumo like a raging bull, he swung his hammer but Kumo Ducked his head avoinding the attack.

The white gorrila half-breed then swung his club at the supersoldier like a batter at a baseball game.

But joshua deflected the attack with the cross-guard of his blade. He then countered with a powerful kick to the gorrilla-hybrid mid-section that sent the him toppling to the ground.

Kumo swung his spear at the Rhino hybrid cutting him across the face , this in turn angered Reno, the chimerian then swung his hammer but Kumo using his spear held it in front of him and blocked the attack.

Joshua then launched himself at the Rhino hybrid with his hands he grasped the hammer like weapon, shifting the weapon down he reversed the movement and pushed the weapon up hitting the hybrid on his chin knocking him on his back pulliing the large weapon away, joshua for a moment examined the weapon and after looking it over he realized it was a weapon of high quality, it was made of hardened titanium alloy. Joshua then placed the weapon down on the floor.

Reno and Snowflake stood back up and tried to shake the dizzyness off.

Verge then took a step forward and said to his men "you fools cant even handle a single human being, he is just one man you idiots, go and destroy him now!"

Snowflake and Reno stood back up and did as ordered they chrarged at the human but Josh razed his hands and grasped both hybrids by the throat and lifted them both off the ground. Snowflake and Reno were shocked at how strong the human was. He could have easily killed them both but instead he threw them across the room.

Verge then said "I guess im going to have to kill you my self!" he then held his katana forward and marched his way towards the human warrior.

The Supersuit held his sword forward as well as well Verge swung his weapon but Josh brought his sword up an deflected his attack joshua then countered with a slow light swing Verge easily blocked the move.

Ruth who was standing on the side lines then screamed out "go Josh go! Kick his ass!" the sound of the crowd could be heard as well with cheering and yelling.

Soon both combatence cirlced each other waiting to see waht the other would do next.

Joshua held his sword forward and gave Velg one last chance to surrender but Verge refused to stand down.

The hybrid commander then swung his blade at the Supersuit but the human swung his sword hard cutting his weaopon in half.

Belg discarded the broken weapon and started to swipe at Joshua with his bare hand trying to move in close to the human.

The Supersuit put his weapon away then ducked his head as he tried to avoid the hybrids strikes,

Belg jabbed his fist forward and punched the guy in across the face, joshua using one hand pushed Verge back and with his other hand grabbed the protective nose cone that guarded Verges nose.

With a hard tug he yanked the protective nose cone clean off, revealing Verges sensitive snout and light gray face underneath .

Suddenly Joshua and Velg both locked hands as a battle of strenght then ensued.

They struggled to push against each other, Verge had the advantage of being taller and bigger and from the looks of it stronger as well.

But even though the human was smaller than Verge he was a powerhouse of strength , Joshua the began to push verge back step by step across the room.

Chimerian leader himself was amazed of how strong the Supersuit was. Verge then tried to smuther his apponent by applying all of his body whiete on top of him.

But it was to no avail as Joshua lifted Verge over his head. Everyone gasped in surprise at how feable Verge seems to be against the Supersuit and how strong the human was. Joshua then gently threw Velg into the wall infront of him.

But Verge would not give up even though it was obvious that he had no chance at winning.

He ran at the Supersuit but Joshua made the finishing blow as he swung his fist forard striking Verge on the nose nocking him out cold.

The hybrid commander collasped to the floor, most of the hybrids if not all turned to look at there former great leader who was on the floor unconscious.

Suddenly the crowd of chimerian to joshuas left moved out of the way as a single figure stood in the middle of the group. Bye her look joshua realized this chimerian was a female wolf hybrid with white fur.

She then approuched the unconscious leader who laid on the floor.

She then placed her right arm over Verge chest and realized he was still breathing thank god for that she thought in her head.

Tabatha then spoke out loud "I was gone for two days and now Verge is on the floor unconscious , what happend and who is responsible for this!" Ruth then stepped out of the crowd and knelt down next to the female wolf hybrid and spoke "Tabatha do you remember when papa was still alive and the legend he told us?"

Tabatha looked at her with a confused look and said " yes I remember the legend of the Supersuit, the one that would come to lead us all"

Ruth then explained that the legend was true and the supersuit had finally arrived but Verge would not heed Papas warning as he refused to give up his seat of power.

She then explained that the Supersuit challenged the hybrid commander to a duel in which the Human ultimately won and told her that the Supersuit handled the situtation with gentle hands as not to harm there former leader.

Tabatha sighed with relief, she then ask "is the Supersuit still here?" Ruth grinned and turne to look at her

leader behind her.

Tabatha turned to look at Joshua and asked "is this him?" Ruth knodded yes.

The white wolf hybrid smiled as she held her hand out , Josh completed the gesture and reached out and shook her hand.

Josh then asked a question to her "so are you Verges Lover?"

Tabatha smiled and said yes.

The white wolf hybrid then asked her own question " so now that you are here what are you going to do with us?"

the Supersuit then answered " ive come to lead your people and the rest of the world against a threat unlike the world has ever seen before".

Joshua then stood up as he looked at every last one of the hybrids around him as he said "and as of today all of you, ever last one of you are now under my leadership. I am now your acting commander of this army and the suprem commander of the army of chiron" he then asked "who here disputes my right as commander?"

No one answered not even the chimerians that were on Verges side replied at all.

Johsua then continued "than it is official I the Supersuit take the title of commander of this army and except all the responsibilitys that come with it!".


	18. The love of a Hero

Blue Sub The SuperSuit

Chronicles

chapter 18:The Love of a Hero

Joshua stood with his hands to his sides , he stood in the middle of the cavern. he had rounded up

all of Verges former officers mostly captains and lieutenants. The number add up to 12 captains , 10 lieutenants together added up to twenty-two officers.

Half of the officers were female. He noticed one of the tallest hybrids officers was a female giraffe hybrid named Anna who stood around 8'5.

all of the Chimerian officers stood at attention , most of the hybrids in the base that was getting the news was shocked to learn that a human was acting as there new commander.

Joshua then spoke "ladies and gentlemen as of today I will be acting as your new leader and you all

will follow my orders as they are given. you will give me the same fear and respect that you gave to your former leader is that understood!"

all of the hybrid officers responded with high and low pitched voices as they answered back"Sir!yes!sir!. suddenly three Mutios appeared from the tunnel to his left,a they approached Joshua noticed the

first two Mutios had blue eyes while the one in the middle had red pupil eyes.

Joshua also noticed that the Mutio that was standing in the center was a foot taller than her sisters.

The Mutios stopped just a few meters from where josh was standing , they then bowed as a sign of respect to the Supersuit.

The Mutio with the red colored eyes then spoke saying "Lord Supersuit me and my kind welcome you, as our leader we are obligated to do what ever you ask" , the mountain lion Liara then spoke "sir if I may I'd like to introduce you to Desu" she was obviously talking about the red Mutio.

Joshua the held out his hand and said "its a pleasure to meet you", the mutio was a little surprised by this but she quickly recognized the gesture and grasped his hand and shook it.

Liara then continued ''sir Desu is the head leader of the Mutios and the Umigumo pilots that are located her in this base".

The Supesuit then dismissed the Chimerian officers as everyone left, he then turned to the head Mutio

and said "Desu what I want is to meet all of your sisters the other Mutios".

She smiled and said "of course right this way sir" Joshua followed the mutio down the tunnel.

They entered into a large hanger where the Umigumos were kept, I the center of the hanger was a large pool of water where the Mutios congregated.

As Josh aprouched the pool all the other mutios turned there attention towards the new comer ,

Desu then spoke "my sister I would like to introduce you to our new leader the Supersuit the one Papa told us about that would come to lead us all" , the Mutios then cheered, Desu then took the human by the hand and lead him into the water below, as Josh stepped into the water he noticed the pool went down to about Forty to Fifty feet. On the sides of the hanger were small garages  
where the mechanical Umigumos were parked and contained.

The large hanger was about 60 feet in diameter, the Supersuit estimated that there must have been three-hundred to four-hundred Mutios in the hanger itself.

The Mutios were a little afraid of the new comer and kept there distance, the only other Mutios that swam close to the Supersuit was Desu and her two younger sisters Vita and Kokuwa.

This in turn motivated the other Mutios to come a little closer to the Supersuit.

To Joshua the water didnt feel to to hot or to cold it was the right regulated temperature .

There was something about the Supersuit that reminded Desu of the her father Zorndyke.

Josh smile and said "you guys don't need to be afraid of me as your leader I will never mistreat you'"

soon another Mutios swam ever closter to the Supersuit until she was arms length away from the warrior.

Desu then said "My Lord this Mutio you see is my daughter Enu" Joshua could see that Enu had the same kind of features that her mother had like her red colored eyes and her knose.

Joshua placed a gentle hand on the top of Enus head and petted it, Enu continued to smile as she enoyed the feeling of him rubbing the top of her head.

She then wrapped her arms around Joshua and embraced him and rested the side of her head on his chest, he Returned the friendly embrace.

Enu then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Seeing this the rest of the Mutios flocked over the humans

location.

All the Mutios were Awe of him as they gave gleeful smiles of joy to there leader, which was something they had only reserved for one other person and that was there Papa Zorndyke.

Desu realized that her Papa was right the Supersuit would be like him in more ways than one.

She could tell the Warrior had a Heart of Gold and loved them with the same kind of love there Papa had for them.

This happy moment was suddenly interrupted by an Earth shattering Quake as though a bomb had gone off.

Its sounded like it came from the upper levels of the base.

Joshua stood up out of the water and realized the Verges Base was under attack , he then took off as he set out to accomplish his mission which was to defend the base ,for precious life's were at stake and he would fight to defend them at all cost.

End of chapter 18.


	19. Rumble in the Base

Blue submarine:The Supersuit Chronicles

chapter 19 :Rumble in the Base.

Location: U.N.A Warship the Olympian.

Yeoman Ferro and Amonyushu arrived to the Chapel Room by elevator which took them just a few minutes to get to the 6th deck . Entering the chapel they noticed how big the chamber was, the walls were layered with redwood mahogany . The chamber ceiling was about 35 feet tall. The room was also very wide, the width of the room was about 30'' feet while the length was 60'' feet. The unique thing about the room was that everything was layered with with this redwood.

They saw that at the moment the chapel was not in use, the only people that were around were a few janitors. One of the janitors she saw was doing his janitorial duty's by cleaning the carpet floor with a vacuum as the loud audible sound the vacuum could be heard . The man then looked up and saw the two girls standing near the back of the pews. Amonyushu and Teresa took a seat at the last row of chairs.

The female catgirl then noticed the janitor was a dark skinned man with lightly thinning hair line he wore a light blue denim hat and a dark blue janitors uniform.

Smiling the 42 year old man sat down on one of the chairs that was one row ahead of Amonyushu.

He then spoke with a happy tone"good evening ladies I didn't expect anyone would be here at this hour ."

Teresa answered "we're just here to pray".

The janitor responded "well don't let me stop you, if you ask me I think a lot more people should pray especially in times of war."

Amonyushu then asked "I was wondering , can you tell me where the pastor is at?".

The black janitor continued smiling and said " your looking right at him"

the Catgirl was surprised by this "your the Chaplain?".

The janitor responded as he took Amonyushus hand and shook it" why yes , allow me to introduce myself. I am Mac Mensner Rutherford the Third. Though my friend just call me simply Mac"

she then said "so your a Janitor and a Pastor?" , Mac answered back"pastor, janitor , teacher, I also do a little bit of Technical engineering on the side.

He then spoke "since your here looking for me ,what services do you require of me?" Amonyushu answered " I was hopping that you would lead us in prayer for my love the Supersuit Joshua and that the battle would go well in his favor".

The Pastor Mac stood up and said " would you ladies mind standing up as we pray?" both women stood up. The Pastor then said "let us all hold hands".

Both girls offered a hand to the pastor, as they all held hands Mac bowed his head and began to pray.

"dear lord we come before you humbly asking that you would watch over those who are close to us, I pray and ask you lord that you would be with those who are fighting , fighting to defend this world from the threat of invasion. That you would be in favor of our side that is trying to save this world.

And that the enemy would be stopped in there tracks, and the darkness driven from this world.

I pray for those who are injured and pray for those who are risking there life's to defend freedom.

I ask you now lord to deliver the victory into our hands, and that the enemy would be stopped at every turn I ask this all in Christ name Amen".

.o.o.o.o.

Location: third level of Verges Base.

As Joshua Ran down the tunnel he stopped and turned around to face the Mutio leader known as Desu.

"Desu is there an emergency exit underneath the water there" Joshua was referring to the pool of water the Mutios played in that was located in the hanger were they kept the Umigumos.

She answered with a yes. Joshua then said "okey I want you and your sisters to follow captain Richards

to safety" , Joshua then turned to Richards who was standing next to him, joshua then said "Captain take two of your scuba soldiers and lead these Mutio to the safety of the olympian is that understood?"

the blond hair man saluted quickly to his commander and said "understood sir!".

He then placed his helmet on his head and jumped into the pool of water,he then popped his head out of the water and said to Desu "Ma'am please you and your sisters please follow me"

Desu acknowledge him and signaled the rest of her sisters to follow the captain to safety.

Joshua headed down the tunnel and entered the command center, Joshua took his place on verges command chair then asked "what was that explosion just now?

A canine type hybrid walked a few feet towards the command and said "boss sensors detected a huge explosion outside the main entrance way to level one, no damage detected.

Good thing those 24 inch steel doors are designed to withstand extreme damage".

Joshua then pointed at the half breed with his finger and said "soldier what is your name?".

The hybrid responded "Uh Mugo sir!".

Joshua then continued and said "what is your rank and responsibility in this base Mugo?".

Mugo responded saying "Uh my Rank is lieutenant and my responsibility is to report all things that go on in this base to the bases commander!Sir!" the hybrid saluted.

Joshua then said "good that is all I need to know", Joshua then gave out an order saying

"begin evacuation preparations I want all none essential personnel moved out of this bases, that mean's

women and children ladies and gentlemen",Mugo responded saying "Aye Aye" the hybrid then left to give out the order.

Joshua called out Ruth's name she Marched into the room stopped a few meters from where the Human commander was sitting and said "you called sir?".

Joshua spoke "Ruth are there any Nuclear weapons stored here in this base?".

Ruth responded "yes there is sir! There is a battalion of troops down on level four that are guarding the remaining Nukes that we have available "

Joshua yelled out I want a full list what we have available" Ruth yelled out "Aya aya

8 cruise missiles , 3 torpedoes and four depth charges all Nuclear armed!"

Joshua then called one of his own captains and said '"Captain Daniels!" the clone soldier with red markings on his armor approached his commander and said "here as ordered Sir!".

Captain you and Ruth head down to the fourth level of the base take a couple of our soldiers with you down there and order the hybrid soldiers to start transporting those nukes off the bases immediately".

Both Ruth and Daniels saluted there leader and headed out to level 4 to carry out there orders.

Joshua then yelled out as he gave a warning like order "inform our forces on all levels of the base to be on alert, our enemy is testing the bases defenses!".

Mugo saluted and left to issue the order.

End of chapter 19


	20. battle in the base

Blue sub:The super suit chronicles

Chapter 20:Battle in the base

Verges base level 4

As Ruth and Captain Daniels headed down to level 4 they were accompanied by a battalion of 100 alliance soldiers.

As they reached the entrance to level 4 they were stopped by two guards one was a reptile hybrid with green peeling skin while the other was a was a white mouse crossbreed who had red eyes.

Ruth quickly ordered them to stand aside as she entered the main part of the chamber she saw a group about some 70 hybrid soldiers all huddled together as they were guarding a couple wooden crates that contain the nuclear weapons.

As Ruth and Daniels stepped forward towards the hybrid guards Ruth yelled out " who's in charge here?" .

Suddenly a black panther hybrid wearing a red tunic appeared, he seemed to have a scare across his right eye stepped forward and said " I am , my name is Captain

Abra".

Ruth relayed the command that was given and said "Captain I have orders from our new commander, your orders are to move these nuclear weapons off the base and move them on board the ship That is located outside the base. Captain Daniels will lead you to the direction the ship is located at. Also have your men start loading the Olympian with all the resources we have in this level"

Ruth then noticed three children she noticed that the first two children were feline like while the other was a young Mutio that were sitting on a couple crates that were located at the center of the chamber where some of the nuclear weapons were contained.

She then turned to look at Captain Abra as she said "and Captain why are their children here the base commander has ordered all non-essential personnel to evacuate the base immediately that means children too Captain."

Captain Abra responded with " those children are with me, I will take full responsibility of them and if the need arises I will have them evacuate the base immediately".

Ruth smiled and nodded her said " very well captain you may proceed with your orders , I on the other hand must return to the commander to notify him that the order have been relayed.

Daniels and his men will stay here to help you move the nuclear weapons off the base."

As Ruth left ,Captain Daniels and Captain Abra shook hands and greeted each other other.

after the pleasantry were over they both then got back to work and ordered both their men to assist each other to move the nuclear weapons off the base and also all to start moving the rest of the crates and resources they had available on level 4 to the alliance ship the Olympian".

.o.o.o.o.

Verges base:Level 1

Kumo had received the orders to be on alert. All the forces that were on level 1 had positioned themselves behind large sandbags and overturned concrete pillars.

Two large machine gun nests were positioned upfront just in case the enemy found away to break inside level 1.

Suddenly the wall in front of them that had been sealed up exploded as rock debris and dust filled the air, the explosion had blasted a hole that was about 6 meters in diameter ,which was just big enough to fit a couple people through it. Suddenly I hail of gunfire started being fired from the opening that was made in front of them.

Kumo ducked just in time, the bullet flew over him and hit the hybrid that stood just behind him.

he ordered the machine-gun nest to his right to fire. the machine-gun nest opened fired, firing rounds down the opening of the wall in front of them. The black clad enemy soldiers were mowed down by the gunfire. Suddenly another explosion went off, the wall that was sealed up had been blasted open by another explosion creating a hole that was about 10 meters in diameter big enough to fit a dozen soldiers.

Through the opening Kumo could see the rows and rows of black clad enemy soldiers charging down the lane in front of them. He then ordered the left machine gun nest open fire on the enemy he also ordered his soldiers that were on level 1 to open fire as well.

The sound of weapons chatter could be heard, rows and rows of enemy soldiers went down as the bullets hit their target. But this did not stop the enemy the Vireans still sent waves after waves of enemy forces over-whelming them with incredible numbers. Kumo then ordered his soldiers to get their bayonets ready for close quarters combat. Kumo grabbed a shotgun that was on the floor next to him and stood up and fired twice killing two enemy soldiers, he then rammed the butt of the shotgun upwards knocking another black clad enemy soldier on his back, he aimed the shotgun downward and killed the third soldier that was on the ground.

Kumo then ran the bayonet into the heart of the his next opponent.

surveying the battle he could see Jack and Marcello using the sandbags as cover. They then poked their heads out and shot anything that moved. Suddenly a squad of alliance Spartan troopers moved in and made a defensive formation front of them. The chimerian soldiers and the regular clone soldiers moved in behind the Spartan troopers and their large shields. Using them as cover the chimerian forces opened Fire on the Vireans opposition.

Two of the hybrids soldiers that stood in front got hit with bullets and energy rounds. The first hybrid got hit twice in the left shoulder while the second got hit in the leg and in the right arm.

A spartan trooper charged in front of the injured hybrids protecting them from further harm. A Female chimerian medic and a clone soldier rushed to the aid of the two injured hybrids, Karen treated the first hybrid who was a gray wolf hybrid that had been shot twice on the shoulder, she pressed down hard on the gunshot wound to stop the bleeding the hybrid screamed out in pain by this. She then wrapped the white bandages around his wound and instructed the clone soldier to carry the chimerian on his back, the clone did as ordered and carried away the wounded hybrid to safety.

She then tended to the second hybrid who was a ferret hybrid and wrapped bandages around his arm and his leg. She ordered an alliance soldier and a chimerian to carry him away, they both picked up the wounded soldier and took him to level 2 for medical attention.

Kumo realized their forces on level 1 would not be able to hold out against the enemy overwhelming numbers.

As waves and waves of enemy forces continued to pour into the chamber the bodies of the enemy dead began to pile on top of one another,The floor was littered with bodies.

Suddenly the Vireans stopped charging and returned fire the sound of bullets could be heard while the scent of discharge weapons could be smelled in the air.

Bullets and energy bolts were fired at them, most of the projectiles bounced off the Spartan troopers fortified titanium steel shields but a lucky bullet whizzed by the Spartans troopers that was standing to the right, the bullet punched Right to the troopers visor killing him instantly his body then fell lifelessly to the floor.

One of the Wolf hybrid soldiers picked up the fallen Spartan trooper shield and used it to deflect the enemy projectiles assault.

Suddenly an explosion went off as a missile had been fired at them by the Vireans foot soldiers. Luckily for the hybrid the shield took most of the damage from the explosion leaving him unharmed. Kumo then finally gave out the order " retreat! Pull back! Fall back into level 2!".

Kumo threw a sticky charge next to the opening in the wall in front of them, he also flung a couple sticky charges into the walls all around them, everyone fell back as ordered except for the two Spartan troopers who were standing near the opening as they tried to keep the tide of enemy forces from pouring into the chamber. Kumo yelled out " what you two doing? That was an order!" The Spartan trooper responded "I'm sorry sir I cant do that, if we move from this spot the enemy will pour into not just this chamber but also into level two. We'll try to keep them at bay for as long as we can just make sure everyone gets out alive tell everyone to remember us sir , that's all we ask."

Kumo did what they asked as he made sure everyone got out alive once the level was clear he pressed the button on the detonator setting the charges off. explosions went off as The entire level 1 infrastructure came crashing down on top of the enemy forces that were in level 1 also on top of the Spartan troopers, he realize they had given their lives for the greater good.

Kumo had to move on and report what had happened, he had to report back to the base commander his leader the Supersuit.

It took only a couple minutes to get to the third level as he reached the command center he found Josh looking at the security cameras monitoring the enemy movement.

He then approached Josh and saluted "Sir I've come to give my report"Joshua turned to look at him and said "what was that explosion?what happened Kumo?"

He answered "commander the enemy attacked us with overwhelming numbers had we continued the way we were going we would have been overrun. It was I who gave the order for everyone to fall back to level 2 for safety, but 2 brave Spartan troopers stayed behind to keep the enemy at bay until I was able to destroy level 1 with explosive charges. The explosion caused a massive cave-in that demolished level 1 killing all that was inside Including those 2 brave soldiers"

Joshua then said "well done Kumo, had I been in the same position I would've done the same thing as well , when this war is over we will commemorate those that have fallen, they will be remembered ".

The human commander then turned to look at Ruth as she came into the room.

She then gave a report as she saluted "Sir all our nuclear weapons have been transported on board the Olympian, I have also given the order for all our resources on level 4 to be moved to the Olympian as well", Joshua responded saying "excellent Ruth the just leave enough weapons and ammunition for us to hold out". Ruth responded saying as she saluted "yes sir!".she then left to give out the order.

Josh was about to call Captain Richards who was returning from his mission of leading the Mutios to the safety of the Olympian.

Suddenly the ground began to shake beneath his feet but it wasn't just the floor the entire base was shaking as well.

Kumo turned to look at Josh and said "sir you think its an earthquake?" Joshua answered "here in Antarctica I don't think so".

"What could it be then?" asked Kumo.

Josh answered back "I think were about to find out!".

Suddenly the ceiling gave way as something massive drill its way inside the tunnel. Josh got a radio signal from above them "this is Sgt. Talos we have a perimeter breach on level 2".Josh noticed the thing that was drilling its way inside the tunnel looked to be a large pod with treads on its sides it made a massive hole in the ceiling.

The pod landed right in the middle of the chamber, as it opened up it revealed six enemy soldiers armed with assault rifles. They charged out of the pod and aimed at the Chimerian's that stood around them. Josh realizes it was going to be a massacre unless he did something quickly, pulling out his sword he fired a shock wave of energy that killed the enemy soldiers instantly.

Josh quickly Put his sword away, Kumo handed his leader an assault rifle.

Josh was speaking through the microphone and announced to everyone in the base " all military personnel prepare to repel enemy Raiders!"Suddenly another intrusion pod drilled its way through the ceiling came crashing down into the cavern floor below.

The pod continue drilling its way threw floor below it, obviously the pods destination was not this level but the next level below it.

Joshua jumped down into the level below and join the legions of hybrid soldiers and clones, Josh noticed that the hybrid's eyes glowed in the dark this was some kind of bio-luminescence which Zorndyke had engineered into them as a sign to all that they were the children of Zorndyke.

Joshua clothing began to glow a bright white color that illuminated the room around him.

All the Chimerian's were surprised by this.

Josh held his sword up and waved it at the intrusion pod signaling them to open fire on the pod itself .

As the pod opened up releasing the enemy soldiers that were inside they were all mowed down by the gunfire of the soldiers that were all around.

Joshua found an enemy grenade launcher on the floor, began to strip one of the enemy bodies of its ammo and bandolier full of grenade shells. The human placed the bandolier over his chest and checked his rifle to make sure that it was loaded. The super soldier then charged into battle as he led the hybrids into combat against the Virean invaders.

Joshua ran towards the main entrance way of level 4. Walking up to the closed vault like door that guarded the entrance way he began to hear strange drilling sound coming from the door itself. As every minute past by the drilling sound began to get louder and louder until the steel door itself turned to bits of steel and dust. The massive drill head ripped through the steel door leaving a hole where the door once stood. The drill continued on forward drilling another hole through the opposite wall.

Joshua peeked around the corner from the side of the massive opening he could see dozens of any slave troopers running through the main tunnel trying to get to the opening that had made. Pulling his head away he rest of his back against the wall, the commander was joined by four more Chimerians soldiers two were males two were females. The four of the soldiers waited on either side of the opening, the one named zakie was a feline type hybrid while her companion was a reptile crossbreed named Nasuki the two male chimerians were named Zack and Rice Zack was a coyote crossbreed while Rice was a falcon hybrid. Zakie was armed with an M-60 while her companion Nasuki was armed with and AK-74U.

Zack and Rice were both armed with commando assault rifles. Joshua handed a sticky charge to Rice while he held the other sticky charge in his hand. Joshua then spoke saying "when I give the signal I want you guys to give me and Rice cover fire while we set up the charges to both sides of the main tunnel"Josh yelled out "are you ready Rice?" Rice nodded his head and said yes.

Joshua then gave the signal, the three hybrids gave cover fire to Josh and to Rice as they both ran to the sides of the main entrance way tunnel. After 10 seconds had passed Josh and Rice finished planting the charges. Suddenly a hail gunfire flew hitting Rice in both legs, Rice screamed in pain he fell over on his side. Leaning forward the bird hybrid grabbed his weapon and let off a burst of gunfire at the direction the enemy was coming from. Joshua then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him towards the main chamber of level 4 where the rest of the Chimerians and alliance soldiers were located at. As he was being dragged away Rice continued to open fire down the main tunnel entrance way at the enemy forces that approached. The enemy returned fire as Joshua back got riddled with bullets and energy bolts, but Josh didn't seem phased at all by the attack as he kept on going as he tried to drag the wounded hybrid back into the main chamber of level 4.

With the main tunnel clear Zakie opened fire on the incoming slave troopers.

Rows and rows of enemy soldiers fell over dead as the female Zakie continue to fire her M-60 firing round after round of hot lead in to the oncoming enemy.

While this was happening Nasuki started to patch a Rice's gunshot wounds with some medical bandages and gauze she then went over to check on joshuas wounds as well but was surprised to see that his back was unharmed by the attack as if he had some kind kind of invisible armor that she could not see . Joshua pressed his back against the wall and quickly pulled out the sticky charge detonator and ordered everyone to take cover, pressing the button on the detonator charges detonated sending a massive quake that rocked the base. The explosion killed and buried any one who was still inside the tunnel.

With the main entrance way to level 4 finally and permanently sealed the Supersuit radioed in Kumo on who was waiting in the level 3 command center and said "this is gold leader to Captain Kumo do you read? Over?". Kumo Responded "Roger that gold leader what's going on down there?" The supersuit answered "the enemy breached the main entrance way to level 4 I had no choice but to seal the main entrance way" kumo then said " well done sir I would've done the same thing Too" Joshua then replied "Kumo I wanted tighter security around the remaining main entrance ways to the base, have your men ready for battle because in a few moments the enemy is going to be breaching the main entrance ways to the other levels of the base!" Kumo was surprised by this news, the Vireans had finally discovered a way to get inside the base.

Kumo stop talking as he heard the strange drilling sound coming from the door that guarded the main entrance way to level 3.

As the sound got louder Kumo realize what was going on! The hybrid captain jumped out of the way just in time as the door crumbled to pieces, and the massive drill bit rammed its way through the room like a train out of control. Kumo reached out and picked up the phalanx energy rifle he then stood back up. As he ran over to the newly made opening that was the main entrance way of level 3.

He was soon joined by Joshua and a couple alliance soldiers and hybrid warriors as they fired on the enemy forces that approached. The slave trooper's then returned fire, one of the enemies energy bolts hit a male Otter Chimerian to Joshua left in the chest burning a hole 7 inches in diameter killing the hybrid instantly.

Another bolt cut across Kumo shoulder the cut wasn't deep but it did draw blood.

The supersuit then yelled out "everyone find cover"all of them following orders as they all hugged the wall next to the main entrance way opening. The human took his grenade launcher and fired a couple shells down the tunnel trying to keep the enemy at bay, Kumo did the same as he blind fired.

explosions could be hear from the tunnel as well as the sound of people screaming in pain.

Joshua pulled the pin off the grenade he held his hand and threw it into the main tunnel, one of the alliance soldiers and a Chimerian did the same and threw their grenades into the main tunnel as well.

The sound of a frag grenade explosions could be heard killing anything that was near its blasts radius. But the enemy kept on coming, a rabbit hybrid named Quick Grabbed A flame Shooter off the Floor and Aimed His sights Directly at the Incoming Enemy.

The Flames Shot out at a Distance of about 30 Feet Burning Everything that it touched.

The slave troopers screamed in pain as they burned to a crisp. After a couple minutes Josh ordered Quick to cease firing the flame shooter. He checked the tunnel saw the many burned charred bodies that laid on the floor but Joshua realized the flame shooter had completely routed the Virean forces on this

level . The Supersuit was very impressed by the weapons effectiveness .

But Joshua knew the Vireans would not be gone for long as they were bound to attack in a second wave.

Josh ordered his men to planet charges on the sides of the walls they all the quickly exited the main tunnel into the main chamber of level 3, the Supersuit then activated the detonator setting off the charges. The ground rumbled by the massive explosion and a massive cloud of dust jutted out filling the air ,the tunnel caved-in itself sealing the main entrance way to level 3. Joshua walked his way back into the command center, Kumo then expressed his concern as he walked over to Joshua side "sir I don't think we can hold this base for we don't come up with a plan soon and the Vireans find their wayinside the base this place is going to become our tomb" Kumo was right Joshua knew, the Supersuit responded "yes your right that's why I'm officially calling a full retreat, spread the word I want everyone out here as soon as possible".

Kumo responded "yes sir!"But before he could leave he notice four soldiers carrying a large bomb into the command chamber, Kumo then asked "Sir what is that?". The Supersuit answered "it's a bomb". Kumo asked "a nuclear bomb?". Josh answered back "no no far from it it's a bomb that's the first of its class is called a non-nuclear device or an N.N.D. Its uses the energy of a hydrogen Fuel cell or what I like to call a fuel-cell bomb it carries the same punch of a nuclear bomb without the harmful side effects of nuclear fallout". Kumo was indeed intrigued by this, he watched as the soldiers turned the bomb up right on its support legs. Joshua dialed in the code to activate the timer on the bomb then started at 59 min. 99 seconds. Joshua stood up and said to Kumo "we have an hour to evacuate the entire base I want all personnel to pull out as soon as possible". Kumo responded "aye-aye Commander!" Joshua was certain that within the hour the entire base would be empty of people and that most of the level 4's cargo and resources would be cleared out and moved aboard the Olympian before the bomb went off.

Suddenly Tabitha entered the command chamber of level 3, as she walked over to the Supersuit

she then asked "Joshua what is going on?".

Joshua answered "Tabitha the base is not safe anymore, that is why I given the order for the base to make a full retreat, everyone must evacuate within the hour. And in one hour this bomb that you see before you is going to go off, military regulations state that we cannot leave a vital stronghold intact

for the enemy to capture". Tabitha understood she nodded her head and said "that does make sense, as much as I love this place I would hate to lose it to the enemy".

Suddenly the humming sound of the elevator activated, the elevator opened up revealing 12 armed men, the slave troopers stormed out guns drawn all of this to Joshua this was happening in slow motion suddenly time went back to normal as the room turned into a firefight.

Joshua jumped in front of Tabitha using his body as a shield, protecting her from the enemy gunfire.

Kumo ,Ruth and the rest of the Chimerian's opened fired on the enemy . Josh turned around and pulled out his sword focusing all the energy into the blade and swung the weapon like a bat sending the enemy soldiers colliding into the wall like bugs on a windshield.

As the fight was over Josh noticed six people had been injured in the fight, two alliance soldiers and 4 hybrids .two of them died of their wounds, while the other four were critically injured and were carried out on stretchers.

Tabitha then ran to Joshua side as she checked him over for any signs of injury checking his back she realized that Joshua was unharmed, it was like some sort of miracle. Josh had risked his life to protect her from the attack thank goodness that he was unharmed himself, Tabitha then hugged the Supersuit and thanked him saying "thank you Supersuit you truly are the hero of legend, you risk your own skin to save me and I thank you for that. I will make sure that Verge knows what you did for me this day".

Joshua smiled back at her and rubbed the top of her head. He then ran over to the elevator to do his job.

Placing his sword away he held his rifle ready as he walked over to the elevator doors, Joshua then turned to look at Mugo and said with a serious face"you is there another emergency shutoff switch around here?"the hairy dog hybrid underling Mugo nodded and directed Josh to the right side wall,he could see a large power switch on the top of the switch it said "on" while the bottom of the switch said " off"

Joshua pulled the lever to the off position shutting down the elevator completely but this would not stop the Vireans this would only slow them down. Josh ordered the elevator doors to be welded shut.

With the base almost completely evacuated except for level 4, Josh checked the level 3 Command Center one last one last with his rifle, he he and the rest of the other hybrids including Tabatha finally left through the emergency exit way and was gone.

.o.o.o.

Verges base

level 4

Ruth got the message over the radio that the commander was clear from the base and that the majority of the base was finally evacuated , they seemed to be the only ones left.

As they had stayed behind to make sure the last of the basis cargo was transported to the ship that waited outside. Abra stood next to Ruth as he monitored the last of the crates being moved out to their final destination. He looked around the room and noticed that his nephew and his two nieces Nuno, Anzu and Nagi were sitting down quietly having lunch with a couple of the clone soldiers.

The children were eating ham with cheese and lettuce sandwiches and were drinking bottles of apple juice. The children seemed to enjoy themselves and the new food that was offered to them.

Sandwiches were a food that was a luxury that only humans could enjoy since they had the resources to make sliced ham, cheese and bread.

Hybrids on the other hand had to eat what was available to them in this case fish was the only food resource they had available plus the ever abundance of fresh water. One of the clone medics placed a box which he took from his waist and placed in front of the children, opening it up to their surprise was full of candy bars which was an odd thing since the children had never tasted candy before in their entire lives. They had heard of candy but never tried it.

All three youths reached their hands into the white box and pulled out a chocolate bar covered with red plastic wrap. Peeling the plastic wrap off Nuno,Anzu and Nagi took a bite out of their candy bars, the candy melted in their mouths overloading their taste buds with the sweet flavor of chocolate and caramel.

Eating the last of his treat Nuno rubbed his belly with his hand and said out loud " that was good!" While Nuno said this Anzu and Nagi were finishing up their treat and began to lick the caramel and chocolate from their fingers.

Abra had never expected humans to be so kind and considerate to his own people.

He had some believe that the stigma that humans were cruel and inhuman and stepped over anyone they saw as weak and defenseless. It had been a shock to Abra when he found out that the legend of the SuperSuit was true and that a human had become their new leader. Abra would have never expected Verge to be beaten by a mere human, from what he heard Verge got taken out by a single blow to the nose.

Abra had remembered the legends of his Papa Zordyke had said that the SuperSuit was a warrior that wielded the power of God to destroy his foes, and Abra always wondered what what kind of person like that who could wield that kind of power would look like.

Suddenly the doors the elevator began to glow a bright white color, Abra pulled out his rifle as he pointed it to the door and said "everyone fallback ,drop what you're doing and get out of here now!. Now! Dammit! Now!".

The doors to the elevator that exploded giving off a plume of black smoke, suddenly slave troopers began pouring into the chamber as six of them took positions behind a row of crates.

Abra waved his hand at the alliance soldiers barked out orders "you soldiers get those kids out here right now!" the man did as ordered as one of the soldiers grabbed both girls by the waist and carried them off to safety, as Nuno was being carried off to safety Abra stood his ground and fired his gun at the enemy. everyone else fell back and retreated while Abra stayed behind to make sure everyone got out alive, suddenly a stray bullet hit Abra in the gut sending him falling on his back, Nuno saw this and screamed out loud "Abra no!" But there was nothing Nuno could do no matter how much he struggled

he could not break free of the soldiers grip, the only thing he could do was hold his hands out in front of him as he reached out for his uncle. Abra stood back up and picked up the M4 assault rifle he reloaded the weapon and hid behind a row of crates, he touched his stomach and looked at his hand and saw blood.

He tried to ignore the pain from the gunshot wound in his belly, gritting his teeth he ignited to plasma grenades and through both of them at the feet of the wave enemy soldiers. Both grenades ignited setting the soldiers ablaze, but a single warrior whose armor Was color was black and gray stood at 7'2" carrying a large shield and a large assault rifle and to his right wrist was a miniature gun cannon, the Dredge trooper stepped through the wall of fire and came out unharmed.

Abra surprised by this aimed his rifle and unloaded the entire clip into the dredge trooper but the bullets had no affect as they bounced off his hardened armor. The dredge trooper aimed his large assault rifle and fired , the first shot hit the hybrids M4 assault rifle hitting the center middle of the upper and lower receiver of the weapon splintering it to pieces all that was left was the butt stock.

He discarded it, and pulled out his pistol and fired again at the enemy soldier, causing sparks to fly off his armor. Suddenly the fuel-cell bomb detonated in engulfing the entire room as a wave of heat and energy incinerated everything within a three-mile radius, fire engulfed the room as a row with crates fell on top of the hybrid.

Abra thought that he was dead for sure but after a few minutes past he realized he was still alive then realized that the crate that fell on top of him must've taken the brunt of the blast shielding him from the blaze. Pushing the crates off of him self he stood up and noticed the room was engulfed in flames and a wave of heat struck him across the face causing him to retreat to the ice water filled tunnel behind him.

End of chapter 20.


	21. the love between us

Blue submarine the Supersuit Chronicles

Chapter 21: the love between us part 1

Joshua swimming through the tunnel came out the other end, breaking through the surface of the water

he exhaled and took in a deep breath of fresh air. He was joined by the alliance soldiers followed by Tabitha ,Ruth, Kumo, the mutios and the rest of there hybrid's brethren.

Joshua took the lead as he swam towards the side of the massive ship the Olympian,on the side of the Olympian was an artificial metal harbor that had been constructed by Joshua's men to help people get aboard the ship.

Josh had already received word the large portion of the bases population had already made their way aboard the ship. Joshua was escorting the last of the group that was escaping the base,when suddenly Verg's base went up in a blast of superheated energy, Josh quickly signaled everyone to descend underwater as the flames of the blast passed over them harmlessly.

Resurfacing from the water Josh soon noticed another hybrid escaping from the tunnel behind him, it was a black panther hybrid which he recognized as captain Abra he seemed to be criticly injured.

Joshua quickly wrapped his arm around his chest and pulled him to safety and led the rest of the group towards the massive ship. As they reached the vessel Josh was the first one to step out of the water, he then had two of his clone soldiers place the injured hybrid on a Gurney and was the first to go up the elevator , after that he then began to help everyone else board the dock and up the elevator . There must have been over 200 people in the group ,it took quite a while to get everyone aboard the craft since they had to make return trips with the elevator.

Finally inside the hangar he had Abra wheeled off to the infirmary. He then had one of his docking Bay workers doing a head count of the number of hybrids that had made it aboard the Olympian. Head count came to about 8,096 Chimerians .

Entering the massive hangar Joshua was greeted by the many hybrids, each of them was a different kind of creature dogs, cats, wolves, bears etc. the list went on. There were men ,women and children bowing in respect to the Supersuit as if he was a prince or something, by this time Joshua was use to this kind of attention. Suddenly Josh saw two female figures that he recognized standing in the center of the crowd, first was yeoman ferrow a.k.a. Teresa. In the second was Amonyushu.

Amonyushu seeing Josh ran to him and embraced him, Joshua returned the embrace.

she pressed her lips firmly against his while Josh eased his lips into hers.

For a long moment they held each others lips together until they finally separated, Joshua always enjoyed the sensation he got when he kiss his woman.

Every hybrid look at him with awe and respect, Josh had a kind of presence that's reminded them so much of there father Zorndyke, it was as if they had their Papa back. They adored Josh with the same adoration they had for their father, the Mutios held this same feeling of emotion of adoration for Joshua as well. As all the mutio came together surrounding Josh they all held their hands out giving their leader a group hug,Josh reached his arms out as far as he could as he tried to return the friendly embrace.

Joshua could tell that the Mutio were never this friendly with their former leader Verg, for Belg

was too heartless and cruel to hold such feeling for his fellow brethren.

Amonyushu seeing all this smiled as it was the most cutest moment she had ever seen.

The Supersuit truly had a big heart, he showed it by being kind and compassionate to her people. Once the group hug was over it was back to business.

suddenly one of the Supersuits alliance lieutenants pointed his finger out towards the ocean. as he turned to look joshua noticed the massive creature resting on top of the water it had tough gray and red skin , it had the head of a whale while its backside was like the fin of a sting-ray. It had a wing span like that of a Boeing 747 which was over 40 feet in length. Joshua realized that the creature was a Musica. But this Musica was special it had large gray spot on the tip of its Nose.

Soon more Musica appeared next to it. Hundreds maybe even a thousands of Musica were present. Joshua soon noticed that people were riding on there backs, he realized that they were hybrids refugees most likely from the North and south factions of Antarctica.

There were thousands of Musica out there with tens of thousands of Chimerians Refugees.

The Virean Empires war-machine must have pushed to the North and south factions of Antarctica causing the hybrids to from those areas to retreat and pull out to this locations.

The Warrrior took a boat to the Musica at the center for he could feel the mind of the Musica was calling out to him calling him near.

As the boat drew close to the Musica with the gray spot on its nose, joshuas mind was suddenly linked with the Musica. It then spoke to him "Hail hero Guardian of Earth,Your the one Papa spoke of , the one that would come to lead us all. I am Grayspot experimental Musica # 23.

We Musica swear allegiance to you and only you,give us any order and will be done".

Joshua was glad that he didnt have to go very far to earn the allegiance of the Musica.

He could see More objects and people floating to the top of the ocean , Umigumos and Mutios.

The supersuit then noticed two New hybrids looking down at him from atop of Gray-spot nose,

the first one was a male lion hybrid with a red mane that went around his kneck and head, he also seemed to be carrying a large sword that was strapped to his waist.

The second Chimerian was a female jaguar hybrid, she was wearing a black dress.

The Lion hybrid then signaled Joshua with his hand to come near , he then spoke "Supersuit we need to speak to you" it was obvious he was referring to both himself and the other hybrid.

Joshua started climbing to the top of Gray-spots nose , as he climbed up the Lion hybrid offered him a hand, Joshua grabbed hold of his hand and was pulled up to the top.

He then said "thanks". Joshua noticed that the lion hybrid was very big and Muscular while the female jaguar hybrid was elegant and beautiful.

Both hybrids then Knelt down before the Supersuit as a sign of respect. Joshua then said "please you do not need to bow before me for I am no one great, all that I am is just a man".

But Leo objected and said "but sir! Your no average human your the one our Papa spoke of, the one that would come to lead us all" Joshua realized that even though they bowed , he did not let this go to his head for he knew that all he was nothing but a man.

Joshua introduced himself "hello I am the Supersuit Supreme Commander of the U.N.A. The United Nations Alliance"

The Lion hybid properly introduced himself "Hello Supersuit I am Leo leader of the North faction".

The female jaguar crossbreed spoke "And I am Zula Leader of the South faction".

Leo then said "Commander we of the north and south factions recognize you and only you as Our leader, give us an order and it will be done".

The Supersuit then responded "very well as your Commander I order you to bring as many refugees as you can aboard my ship the Olympian".

Both Leo and Zula saluted there commander and chief and responded with "Yes Sir!".

Joshua returned aboard the Olympian , it would take a couple hours for the refugees to board the ship.

While he waited he spent the rest of his time with the love of his life Amonyushu.

As they both met Amonyushu placed her palms into his hands, she then asked " so did you bring my brother back like I asked you?".

Joshua responded as he smiled "actually I brought both your brothers back" Kumo soon appeared from the crowd. Amonyushu then looked around and said "wait a minute where's Velg?" Joshua waved is men to come role in Verg ,Belg was still asleep and was strapped to a bed while his arms and legs were restrained by metal shackles that locked his limbs in place.

Amonyushu face had a confused look as she turned to him and said "what happened ?".

The Supersuit responded "I'm sorry Amonyushu he gave me no choice I had to knock him out cold but I tried to be as gentle I could,without injuring him,also the shackels are for our protection just incase Verg wakes in a Rage and tries to attacks"she fully understood and kissed Josh on the cheek said "well at least you tried not to harm him. Can I have a word with my brother before we do anything else?" Joshua then responded "why of course he should be awake by now". Joshua had Verg placed in a room in the isolation ward inside the ship.

Amonyushu and Joshua entered the room as Verg finally opened his eyes and realized that he was strapped into bed he also notices his arms and legs were restrained , being unable to move Verg felt helpless and angry.

He then noticed the Supersuit and his sister holding hands, right from that very moment Verg new exactly what was going on between Amonyushu and this human male named Joshua.

Amonyushu then walked over to the foot of her brothers bed.

She then spoke "brother Belg how are you feeling?" Verg said nothing his only response was a look of anger and hatred towards them both.

After a while Velg then responded "Little sister of all things to do how could you fall love with a human?!, How could you disrespect me or better yet how could you disrespect Papa's memory when you know it was a human that killed our father".

Amonyushu's expression on her face changed to serious look at she responded "Verg I am honoring Papa's memory by doing what he wanted, he wanted us hybrids and humans to love each other, to understand and care about each other. Papa wanted us to view each other as equals, and that is what me and Joshua have done, we love each other".

Amonyushu then step towards her human partner Joshua and wrapped her arms around his neck as she brought her face close to his, Joshua placed his hands on the sides of her hips. It was obvious to Verg

that his sister and this human had a strong bond that went beyond race. Amonyushu then continued

"don't you remember the legend Papa told us about, the one about the Supersuit the ultimate warrior, the one that would come to lead us all?".

"Verg then snapped at his sister as he yelled out "of course I know the legend! Papa never stopped talking about it! But I never believed it because of my hate for humanity was too great!".

Then it was Joshua turn to talk "Verg do you remember that day when you're Papa died when you tried to kill the human that murdered him yet you didn't, why did you spare him?". Verg thought about this question for a moment and answered "because it's what Papa would've wanted and I couldn't bear to let him down", Josh and then spoke "then I think it's time to do what your father wanted" Belg took his eyes off Joshua as he sorted all these things in his head.

Joshua then said "Verg me and Amonyushu are going to leave the room and give you some time to yourself to think things over".

The commander and the andyoung female hybrid left the room leaving Verg all to himself.

Amonyushu turned to Joshua and asked with a worried look on her face "do you think Velg will be okay?"Josh responded "of course he'll be fine don't worry I will have guards posted at the door so no one goes in or out"but the girl responded "you know what I mean".

Joshua answered "he'll be okay I'm sure he'll be fine by himself for a couple hours".

Amonyushu then asked another question "do you think he'll listen to you?", Josh answer with a smile"I'm sure he will, Verg will come around eventually".

Suddenly Tabitha appeared from the hallway door in front of them,she then walked over to them as she said to Joshua "Joshua can I check on Verg see how he's doing?". Joshua responded " why of course Tabatha you can go right in'' . Tabatha smiled and said "oh thank you Supersuit" he walked right past them and entered the room where Verg was located.

Amonyushu then asked "who was that?", Joshua answered " oh that's verges girlfriend, or as you may call her Belgs lover".

Amonyushu responded "wow she's beautiful, Verg really knows how to pick em"

"Yeah I really hope that their relationship lasts ,they deserve each other".

o.o.o.

Joshua and Amonyushu both realized that they finally had time on their hands and decided to spend the rest of that time alone together,they both took the elevator to the 10th floor of the special living quarters

suite they reached room 316, Amonyushu waved her hand in front of the doors DNA sensor unlocking the cat girl took Joshua by the hand and pulled him into the room,she took off his white shirt As she did this Amonyushu asked Joshua a question "so how did the battle go in Vergs base".

Joshua responded "Not too good not only was the enemy gunning for us but they were trying to find away inside the base. Good thing Verg had already sealed up many of the wayward tunnels and sealed them up inside the base. I thought the main entrance way doors would hold the enemy at bay. But the Vireans still got threw by drilling there way threw the doors.

I had no choice but to order the base to be evacuated, I place a bomb inside the center of the bases command center which took out the enemy forces that were inside the base, so over all it was a victory for our side".

She then asked "why destroy the base why not leave it intact?". Joshua answered with "first rule of military tactics is never leave a strong-hold intake because the enemy has the potential to occupy it.

Amonyushu fully undestood.

Joshua then sat down one her bed, Amonyushu sat down next to him as she being in inquisitive girl said

"I like to know more about our enemy the Virean Empire who are they say? what do they want?".

While she was talking about the Empire, she fidgeted with his shirt that she held in her hands.

Joshua answered saying "Virean the word comes from the root word virus which is an infectious agent that replicates itself spreads from one organism to another essentially that is what they are an expanding empire that has the technology to traversed the dimensions and have been using this technology to infiltrate unsuspecting dimensions for the purpose of conquering and enslaving them.

They have mastered the art of conquering other worlds. The Vireans are warlike race of interdimensional beings with the desired to rule all that they see". The young female hybrid was quiet as she listened, she then asked more questions "what is the UNA and how did you come to be their leader?".

Joshua answered "U.N.A. Which is a coalition of 10 dimensions that have united under my leadership and under the banner of a common enemy. And to make a long story short it was I that united them and it was I that provided them with the technology traverse the dimensions".

Amonyushu then said "so that must mean..." "yes that was my suit that was the first one to be able to utilize the technology to travel to the other different universes to other dimensions. And it was through the study of the armor of God that Virean learn how to travel to other dimensions and used this technology for evil and selfish purposes".

Amonyushu was surpirsed by the discovery of this information.

As she concluded "so the reason that were all in this situation is because of the supersuit?".

Joshua responded " I like to think the people that are responsible is the Vireans since they used this tech for the wrong reasons".

Joshua was mostly right she realized. She then asked "so does that mean you're from another world as well Joshua?". Joshua answered "yes its true I am not of this world, my home is a far off place".

She then asked "if you don't mind me saying which world do you come from?".

Joshua responded with "a world simply called the real world". Amonyushu then said " but I thought this was the real world?". He then answered "sorry to say but this is not the real world not really, it may have things like space, matter ,time and reality but this world is only a sister Universe. The Real world is much much more bigger than any of the other Dimensions around it the real world is the mother universe where all other world originated from. And it is all controlled by a central intelligence, that

intelligence is God.

Amonyushu was some what surprised about the info Joshua provided, she then said "do you remember the first day we met? The day when I called on God for help? When he answered my prayer I knew right then and there that he heard me and that he was real!"

Joshua spoke "I know Amonyushu I know... every day he would do that for me as well proving that he is real,proving that he is listening and cares for our every need.

For a moment the the room went silent but then Amonyushu then tried to liven the mood in the room by taking off her skirt, falling to the floor she revealed her white panties she had underneath she then began to undo her top , Joshua reached around her back and stopped her hands before she could fully

untie her top. The human then said "before we do this would you be my wife Amonyushu,would you marry me?"

Amonyushu Answered simply"yes I would!"

Joshua then began with his wedding vows as he started to say "Do you Amonyushu take me Joshua to have and to hold for richer for poor for sickness and in health?"

Amonyushu responded "I do!"

she then said "do you Joshua take me Amonyushu to have and to hold for richer or for poor for sickness

and in health?"

Joshua responded "I do!".

Joshua then said "then I pronounce us husband and wife!"

Amonyushu then said as she got close to him"you may kiss the pride!".

The Male human and the hybrid female got close as they both kissed each other, a moment later they parted.

Joshua then finally he undid her top revealing her perky breast, Amonyushu then took off her panties and stood before him in her naked form. This was something new to Joshua something he had never

experienced before, sure Joshua new about war and how to be a leader and how to command entire armies.

Yet he had no experience handling the likes of a women.

He never had anyone offer themselves to him like this, what he held inside his heart for her was love.

He then said " please pardon me because I don't know how to behave in this kind of situation , this is my first time". Amonyushu smiled she then grabbed him by the hand and lead him into the bathroom turning on the lights. She got close to him as she started to lick the side of his face with her tongue.

She then took both his hands and placed them on her breast and on her butt cheek, she then moaned with pleasure. She then said "make love to me but be gentle this is my first time with a male".

She then placed her lips firmly on his lips as they began to kiss, the taste of her lips was something amazing to Josh.

She took off all his clothes , they were both finally naked.

Amonyushu realized Joshua as a Male was very well endowed. She then bent over and filled the tube with water turning to look at her mate she saw that he was getting aroused by her large white cream colored round booty.

The human male was the first one to step into the tube of warm water, the hybrid female then stood over him as she had grinning-smile over her face, and lowered her pelvis onto his manhood and became one with him becoming one flesh. That night they made love for the first time it was something that they would love to experience more with each other now that they were husband and wife.

End of chapter 21


	22. assembling the Council edited

Chapter 22:assembling the Council .

location :Rome , Italy :United Nations blue fleet committee building.

David West who was the UN Secretary-General he had received vital information from the main blue home-based satellite. As he reviewed the Intel he realize how important it was to convene the UN committee as soon as possible, so he could share this information with them so they could make a decision on what to do.

As the council was convened around the large oval table he stepped forward and stood before them and said as he relayed the data to the Council portable view screen that each of them had " ladies and gentlemen of the UN Council what I'm about to show you will surprise you" on their portable view screens and on the main screen that hovered in the center of the large oval table, the image of Antarctica continent was shown in a typical white colored form, the first image showed a hurricane style weather anomaly " as you can see there is a strange weather anomaly then an hour so later it's gone in his place are these unknown ground forces ,sensors detect that they are neither human nor hybrid.

And more of these unknowns have begun to appear within the past 16 hours they have grown from a quarter of a million to about a million and a half for what we know they have begun their assault on the hybrid factions of the North and the South, and have assaulted Mount Pensacola which is the location to Vergs base , few hours later the satellites detected a major explosion from Vergs base. Also NASA sent us these images from space" the video images showed three large unidentified triangular spaceships of some sort suddenly what looked like wormholes opening up in front of the ship's. Suddenly the Councilman who represented Africa asked "are they aliens" one of the scientists that David West had brought in the meeting stood up and answered "not exactly sorry for not introducing myself my name is Edgar Jovian I am a physics professor of the blue fleet Institute of science. These wormhole are not actually wormholes but actually doorways to another dimension another universe, which fits with my mathematical equation in my hypothesis on multiple universes and how they work".

As everyone looked at their hand held screens or on the main screen they saw three very large rectangular shaped ships coming out of the dimensional doorways , the the triangular shaped ships fired hot beams of yellow energy at the apposing ships soon a battle ensued, they could also see multiple smaller vessels that engaged in the fight as well they appeared be light blue fighters of some kind. They also noticed that the apposing forces had different colors that distinguished themselves from each other,

the retanguler cruisers and there fighters . While the rectangle vessels where stripped with red and black markings also there fighters were shaped like triangles.

Suddenly the female representative of great Britain stood up and said "who exactly are these people professor Jovian?"

Jovian responded " if my assumption is correct these are beings from another dimension, and from what Im seeing there are two groups fighting over control of this world".

Everyone in the military cabinet surprised by this news, the whole council was in an uproar as they talked amongst each other.

The UN councilman of Russia stood up and said "Then what do we do about it?". Suddenly the representative Germany stood up and said " we defend ourselves , we warn and put all our blue fleet bases on full alert" all the UN committee members stood up and agreed and made the group decision, to warn all the blue fleet bases on the planet about these inter-dimensional forces.

After the committee had been dismissed David West was ordered by the Council to warn every base in the world about these New unknown forces, he was also ordered to leak some of this information to all the major news media outlets. In less than 24 hours the whole world would know about the existence of these inter-dimensional beings.


	23. the heart of a child part 2

BS6:the Supersuit Chronicles

chapter:23 heart of a child part 2

as Nuno ,Nagi and Anzu were brought aboard the massive alliance ship "the Olympian" by the clone soldiers or simply called the alliance soldiers. They were place in a children's pen which was basicly with other hybrid children who survived the enemy assault of Vergs Base. There must have been over a 90 chimerian children in the pen. From what Nuno observed the many light blue armored alliance soldiers who stood around the pen were armed with there energy based weapons. they held there weapons ready in case of an emergency. The children knew that these clones who ever they were would give there lives to protect them if an enemy tried to attack.

Nuno was wearing a dark blue tunic while here sister Nagi was wearing white dress, there cousin anzu wore nothing since she was a Mutio and didn't need to wear cloths because of the white yellow and black patterns on her skin.

Nagi was standing next to another female Chimerian child named Yolinda , she was a young four year old bear hybrid who had been separated from her parents when everyone was ordered to evacuate Vergs base. Nagi noticed the cute girls bear like ears and tale she wore a light brown dress and was also holding a brown teddy bear in her arms. The young girl began to cry as she called out to her parents "Mom! , Dad! where are you?!" she consoled the girl as she held here in here arms as she shushed her and said sweetly "don't worry we'll find your parents soon!".

The girl stopped crying for a moment and asked her "you promise?". Nagi promised as she continued to console her.

Mostly the pen was used to hold the hybrid youths until the alliance found there respective family members. Once found the children would be let go out of the pen allowing them to be with there family if they were found, which half of them were reunited with there moms and dads and other surviving family members. More children were added to the pen every hour . But there were some children who were still waiting for there family members to come hoping that they had survived the assault of Vergs base. But to some they realized after waiting and waiting they were never going to see there parents again and realized that they had survived while there other family members did not.

For a moment after waiting so long Nagi , Nuno and Anzu thought that the there family members too would never come for them as they might have been killed in the assault. When suddenly a human hanger bay engineer holding a digital chart board looked at all three children and said "Nagi,Nuno and Anzu your family members have been found. He looked at both feline children and said "your mother Karen and your father Nad has been found and your uncle Abra has survived the battle but he is in intensive care"

He then looked at Anzu and said "Anzu your Mother Desu is here onboard the ship as well".

All three children were relieved but Nagi realized that Yolindas parents had not come yet and the little girl was getting more anxious by the minute and she soon noticed that they may never come since they may have been killed in the event. Nagi felt compassion for the little girl and stood next to her as she held her hand and announced that she would not leave her side. Suddenly a white male human in his thirties name Captain Ran cotor approached the engineer as he asked "what seems to be the problem?"

the clone engineer explained "sir she refuses to leave the little girls side she wont leave her behind"

the bald captain looked at both girls and noticed they were holding hands like an older sister taking care of her younger sibling. Ran smiled at them both and said to the Hanger Bay Engineer "Its fine the girl can go with her just as long as she promises to take good care of her".

Nagi yelled out "I promise to take good care of her!". Captian Ran then smiled and said "alright let them go".

Nuno, Anzu, Nagi and Yolanda were aloud to head over to there family. Nagi held Yolanda in her arms as she said to her "Yolanda you wanna be my new sister?" the little girl smiled and nodded her head as she said "okay we'll be sisters".

Heading over to there mother and father Nagi introduced Yolanda to her parents and said to them "this is my new sister Yolanda she is now part of our family" Karen and Nad gave Nuno ,Nagi and there new daughter Yolanda a Hug. They then said to there new daughter "we promise to care and love you with the same love that we have for our children"

There cousin Anzu walked over to her Mother who was waiting near the hanger bay where they kept the Umigumos and gave her mother Desu and her sister Enu a hug as well.

The Red Armored Captain Ran observed the families from a distance including the one with the new daughter and grined, he knew that what he had done was good and the SuperSuit would have agreed with him. That still didn't account for the many orphaned children who didn't have anyone to go back to.

Thats why Joshua a.k.a. the SuperSuit had an excellent plan since these orphans were still children of Zorndyke and technically family and in this situation they would have to enact protocol 10 which would allow the orphans to be adopted by other hybrid family's but in case no one wanted to adopt a child then protocol 11 would be enacted too which would make the orphans bothers and sisters to Joshua and Amonyushu practically Kin, and would be raised by the Alliance forces.

With the battle of Vergs Base over, a lot of the orphans that remained where moved from the pen to hanger bay 2 where they were given beds to sleep in and were fed and given medical attention.

The alliance also was hard at work at finding there missing family members as well.

Ran made a head count of the many hybrid youths and came to count of over 300 orphans , he felt sorry for those innocent children who didn't have a mom or dad anymore, he wished there was something he could do to help them, for now all he could do was watch over them.

At the moment he would have to provide for the children until he was told otherwise.

End of chapter 23


	24. the peace signal

Blue Sub:The Super Suit Chronicles

chapter 24: The Love between us part 2

as the morning came Amonyushu and Joshua awoke in her bed .she smiled at her lover as she said

"good morning my hero did you sleep well?"

Joshua responded my nodding his head he then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Amonyushu then blushed as her cream colored cheeks turned red.

She then felt it was the right time to tell him of her plan. She closed her eyes first , then opened her eyes as she focus on what she wanted to say.

Joshua the next time you go out for battle, take me with you?", Joshua shook his head and said " No,

Amonyushu what if you got hurt?"

she answered with a smirk "don't worry you'll be there to protect me".

Josh then said "Amonyushu this is not a game, this is serious ".

She responded with a serious look "I know this is serious but this is the battle for my world and I want to be part of it!".

Realizing that he could not be able to convince her other wise he spoke saying "very well you may come with me in the next battle but that also means that we've got to get you ready for war".

Amonyushu ha never been in a fight in her entire life, this was going to be new to her. Joshua had cloths brought to there room.

Joshua put on a white T-shirt and black pants with black combat boots.

Amonyushu put on a fresh white bra and panties she also put on a nice white shirt and brown shorts and white shoes.

Both of them now dressed for the day , left the room and and exited the suite and took the elevator down to the hanger bay level they both Stepping out of the lift , Joshua scanned his eyes around hanger bay level, he noticed all the hybrids congregating around different areas of the chamber.

In the back section of hanger bay 3 was the living quarters area where the dozens of bed mattresses were kept and where lot of the hybrid family's gathered together men,women and children.

while other hybrids who were hungry went to the cafeteria that was located near the front section of the of the hanger bay. The cafeteria was quiet busy as everyone was lining up to try the food.

After a few moments Joshua and Amonyushu were able to get in line and grabbed there trays.

Today the cafeteria was serving ham and cheese omelet special for breakfast , they were also serving frosted cereal which Joshua grabbed a bowl for his morning meal. While Amonyushu tried out the morning special.

They both each grabbed a cup of orange juice as a refreshment.

The couple then took a seat at the table in the center of the cafeteria.

Finishing there brunch, they both then headed for the living quarters section of the hanger.

They met up with Kumo and Ruth who were standing at the entrance of the living quarters area.

Kumo then spoke"there you two are,I was wondering where you guys went last night?"

he then noticed that his sister and the human were both holding hands smilingly gleefully.

Kumo suddenly realized that what they had done last night with each other.

He then smiled saying "Oh no Amonyushu, my sister is all grown up".

Ruth gave a smiling smrk then put her hands up as she said "well it was bound to happen".

Amonyushu then winked her eye at her bother Kumo as she said "Dont worry we got married first before we did it".

"Ruth would you please gather the Verges Former officers together?" order Joshua.

Ruth saluted and said "aye aye sir!" she then took off to do what was ordered of her.

Joshua retrieved a Data pad from a one of the ships hanger bay engineers.

Accessing the ships data log, it told him that out of the 500,000 hybrid refugees that escaped to this side of the Antarctic which was the north side.

The Olympian was only able to accommodate 20,000 refugees. The Rest of the 480,000 were ordered by commander Reed to head North for a distance of about 8,679 miles he calculated that it would take them at least three days to reach japan for that is where the Vireans would attack next.

Also the Olympian" would be escorting the chimerians refugees and the Musica to a safe location before they got to japan.

And because they were going into Blue Fleet/human territory , the ship "the Olympian" and the lead Musica "Gray spot" were given devices that would transmit a Peace Signal that the Blue Fleet forces could detect so that they would not attack.

Again It would take them a couple days to get to japan , hopefully they would not run into trouble by then.

End of chapter 24.


	25. the heart of darkness

BS6: the supersuit chronicles

Chapter 25: heart of darkness

Location: on board a Virean super-mother ship

The massive super mothership named the Heart of Darkness was floating in the middle of space at the edge of the solar system . The ship was Massive with over 500 decks, it was big alright bigger than any vessel ever build by the Empire. The ship had Four massive cannons that stuck out from its sides. Each cannon was capable of firing multiple rounds of different ammunition.

It was armed with a magnetic accelerator cannon or MAC Gun for short, it was also an energy based cannon which could burn and destroy any object that got in its way. The Mother ship was also armed with a black hole projector which allows the ship to fire miniature black holes which can be can be fired aim at any location and direction, when fired it in the middle of a group of enemy's it can suck up anything in its surrounding environment, the black hole then burns itself out and seizes to exist. The final main weapon of the Mother ship was its planet cracker cannon that was positioned underneath the ships exterior.

The Main weapon was designed to do as its name says crack the surface of a planet, the ship was excellent at a wiping out large portions of the population. It excelled at destroying entire settlements but it did take a large amount time to build up in order to fire it.

After the heart of darkness was constructed the Emperor chose the ship as his main floating fortress. The ship was accompanied by other warships. The Virean armada was made up of over a trillion billion Forces Lead a single Super mother ship which was the heart of darkness which housed the Emperor and his generals.

As the emperor sat in his chair he marveled at the View screen that showing the jewel that was the earth. He smiled and said to himself "soon this world too shall fall before us; soon all will know and fear the might of the empire!"

The Dark Emperor laughed as his voice rumbled from the pit of his throat.

Suddenly an officer dressed in black approached the emperor command chair.

The officer then knelt down on one knee before the emperor , the man then said as he reported "my Lord Vireas we just received the report from our forces on Earth that one of our assassins Noobian Sabiotic has failed his mission to eliminate the target known as Amonyushu.

The girl still lives and is now under the custody and protection of our ultimate foe the SuperSuit!" the emperor hearing this became angered by the news, slamming his fist on the arm rest of the chair. He then stood up "bring the fool before me at once!" he said referring to the assassin. A few moments later the assassin Noobian sabiotic was brought before the emperor as he was escorted by two armed guards, the assassins arms and legs were bound by magnetic shackels.

The shadow warrior knelt before his master. The emperor then spoke "Noobian sabiotic you've been my most trusted assassin and have never failed me once, until today.

You of all people should know the consequence for failure is death".

Noobian spoke as he answered "yes I am well aware of the consequences" the assassin suddenly formed a blade from his hand and held it up to his throat then continued

"and I am willing to carry out the order of taking my life, you yourself know that cutting of my head is the only thing that will not regenerate. Give the order emperor and it will be done!"

But the emperor smiled and said "I have no use for dead men , there for I will be generous this once and give you one more chance to prove yourself but should you fail again to not bother coming back for if you do I will cut off your head myself is that understood!"

Noobian placed his right arm to his heart then held his arm out forward saying "understood lord Vireas! Hail to the Empire!"

The officer that next to the assassin spoke up "my lord since the assassin failed to eliminate the target, should we call off the the Invasion?"

The emperor answered quickly "No! there will be no escape for this world! We have invested too much time and resources in this invasion just to pull back now! Either we conquer this world or we will destroy it! Simple as that!"

The emperor sat in his chair. He then said "I have taken the liberty of having our scientist to take some of your DNA and Energy and have created two identical clones both enhanced with cybernetic implants making them faster stronger than normal" the clones appeared in front of the emperor, the cyber clones had a black metallic look to their body armor with their metallic masks covering their faces ,their eyes gave off a purple glow. I present cyborg alpha and cyborg omega. They will help you destroy the enemies of the Empire. With these two you will be able to hold your own against the SuperSuit. And because they are made from the same energy that as you are , your capable of becoming one with them".

Noobian the asked "I can bond with them?"

The Emperor answered "yes, and once your become one, you will become a force of unspeakable evil!"

The assassin responded with "interesting"

The Emperor commanded "Now go and destroy our enemies, and do not return until you do!"

"Yes lord Vireas I will not fail you again!"

The dark assassin then left the presents of the Emperor, taking with him the two cyber clones that were presented to him, Noobian then opened a portal that gave him a direct link Earth. The portal open ripping a hole in the fabric of reality as a swirl of wind, air and energy opened up before them. The three passed right through and were gone from sight.

The officer then asked the Emperor a question saying "my Lord , do you truly believe that the assassin can defeat the SuperSuit?"

The Emperor answered "that I do not know, but the likely hood of him defeating the SuperSuit so easily would be a definite no. we are talking about a being who can wield the power of God after all. At best if he cannot destroy the SuperSuit at least he will act as a distraction for the Ultimate warrior. The officer saluted his master and headed back to the lower levels of the ship and went back to his usual duties.

The Emperor now all by himself continued to marvel at the image of the Earth that appeared on the view screen before him as he smile saying to himself "soon all will know and fear the name of the Empire!"

End of chapter 25


End file.
